Soulmates
by gamechamp85
Summary: Petunia and Jake get married. Harry and Hermione learn about Voldemort and Harry and Hermione go to school, but something is still bothering Harry. Can Petunia and Jake find out what is wrong with Harry and can they fix it.
1. The perfect future

My name is Hermione Potter. I was born September 1, 1979 and attended Hogwarts when I was eleven. I am 160 years old and happily married to my best friend since I was fourteen in the magical world. We also got married in my childhood church when we were both eighteen. We have exactly twenty-six kids. Thirteen boys and thirteen girls. We didn't mind because both of us wanted a big family. The are named after people we appreciate and names that we liked. All of our kids are extremely powerful.

Our first son was Sirius Aaron Potter was born January 1, 2000. He has dark hair and my eyes. He was sorted into Slytherin and it didn't surprise me one bit to tell you the truth. After graduating Hogwarts he got a job at the Ministry where he met his future wife. On August 16, 2026 he married Neville and Hannah's first daughter and gave us six beautiful grandchildren all of them are girls.

On November 12, 2000 I gave birth to fraternal twins Lily Jane Potter and James Teddy Potter. Lily has green eyes and red hair which surprised us. James well he looks like his father. Lily and James were also sorted into Slytherin and again it didn't surprise me or my husband. After Lily and James graduated Hogwarts Lily became a Potions Professor. She is great and easy going with her class. When she was twenty-eight she married a pure-blood and had four children all of them are boys. James became an Auror. He married a half-blood who works in Diagon Alley and had eight children. All eight children are girls. Boy I feel sorry for him. A house full of girls.

On September 12, 2001 we welcomed Remus Alexander Potter into the world. When he attended Hogwarts he was also sorted into Slytherin. After Hogwarts he became an Auror and married a pure-blood when he was twenty-five. They had nine children all of them are girls.

While in school they all became The New Marauders. The put their predecessors and the Weasley Twins to shame. They have never been able to prank Minerva because she knew how they operated plus she had the castle on her side at our orders. So it just made their job a little bit harder, but made them more creative.

On July, 4 2002 Nymphadora Ann Potter was welcomed into the world. The reason I chose that name is because she is a Metamorphmagus. The reason I know is because while I was carrying her my hair would change color. She was sorted into Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts. When she was twenty she married a muggle-born and had six children. When she was one month pregnant he was killed by a muggle shopping for baby supplies for her. He was excited at having another child. She named the baby boy after her late husband Three years later she met a pure-blood wizard, but wanted nothing to do with him it took two more years for her to finally except fate. They married two years later. He had eight children of his own. They then had four children of their own and adopted two more. He is a Wizard Studies Professor and she is a Astronomy Professor.

On March 31, 2003 Minerva Elizabeth Potter was born she was sorted into Gryffindor and after graduating became the Transfiguration Professor. She married a muggle-born and had five kids.

On January 25, 2004 we welcomed Petunia Allison Potter named after Harrys' Aunt who had raised him. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and after graduating became an Auror. At twenty-eight she married a pure-blood and had six children. Two sets of twins while the other two kids weren't.

On December 24, 2004 Jake Johnston Potter was welcomed into the world. JJ was sorted into Huffelpuff and became Headboy the first of our children. He became an Auror and later Minister of Magic. He ended up marrying a muggle and had four children.

On October 21, 2005 Fred George Potter and George Fred Potter were born and they were the ultimate pranksters just as their predecessors were. The only difference is, is that these two graduated Hogwarts. After graduated they helped with the joke shop eventually taking it over. It has great business. At age twenty-eight Fred and George had a double wedding to a pair of twin muggles and they each had six children.

On August 22, 2006 Nicholas Brian Potter was born. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and graduated top of his class. He became Headboy and after graduating he got a job at the Daily Prophet. After six years at the Daily Prophet he got the job as editor. When he was twenty-nine he married a half-blood and had five children.

On June 16, 2007 Godric Salazar Potter, Rowena Helga Potter, Helga Rowena Potter and Salazar Godric Potter were born. When they went to Hogwarts Godric was sorted into Gryffindor, Rowena went to Ravenclaw, Helga went to Huffelpuff and Salazar went to Slytherin. They all became Prefects, but none became Headboy or girl. After graduating they all got jobs in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Godric works in the Magic Reversal Squad. Rowena and Helga work in The Obliviator Squad and Salazar works in The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. When he was twenty-six Godric married a half-blood and had seven children. When she was twenty-two Rowena married a pure-blood and had nine children. At the age of twenty Helga married a muggle-born and had ten children. Salazar married a muggle-born at the age of twenty-one and had ten children also.

On February 25, 2008 I gave birth to Amelia Roxy Potter. She was a Ravenclaw and graduated at the top of her class. She eventually became the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When she was eighteen she married her soul mate. He was a pure-blood and they had seven kids.

On April 16, 2009 Lauren Ashley Potter was welcomed into the world. Lauren was a Huffelpuff and after Hogwarts she got a job in the Improper Use of Magic Office. When she was twenty-five she married a pure-blood and had nine kids.

On May 11, 2010 Samantha Lexi Potter was born she became a Gryffindor. After Hogwarts she got a job for The Department of International Magical Cooperation. At the age of twenty-five she married a pure-blood and had eleven children.

On June 5, 2011 Neville Matthew Potter was born. He was named after his godfather. Neville was sorted into Huffelpuff. After Hogwarts he got a job in The Department of Magical Games and Sports. He ended up marrying a muggle-born and had six children.

On December 15, 2012 Luna Taylor was born. She is named after our good friend. She was sorted into Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts. After Hogwarts she got a job as head for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Luna married a muggle and they had eighteen children.

On March 16, 2013 Cedric Justin Potter named after a family friend was born. He was sorted into Slytherin. He became a famous Quidditch player. He married a pure-blood and they had twelve children.

On April 2, 2014 we welcomed Hannah Isabel Potter to the world. She is named after her godmother and Nevilles wife. Hannah was in Huffelpuff and after graduating she got a job at the Department of Mysteries. She married a pure-blood American Wizard and had sixteen children. She lives in America with her family.

On November 22, 2015 Connor James Potter and Dylan James Potter were welcomed into this world. When they went to Hogwarts Connor was Slytherin and Dylan was Gryffindor. They were both seekers on their house teams. After Hogwarts they went to America where they met some witches. They then came back sad, but two weeks later there were two girls at our door looking for them. They married two years later. Connor had ten children and Dylan had twelve children. Connor and Dylan are both Wand Makers.

On December 31, 2016 we welcomed Sophie Emma Potter and Chloe Ellie Potter. They were the last of our children. When they went to Hogwarts Sophie was a Huffelpuff and Chloe was in Ravenclaw. After Hogwarts Sophie opened a clothing store that sold school robes, Dress robes and Wizard clothing and muggle clothing. Chloe opened a book store that sold Wizard and Muggle books. Sophie ended up marrying a muggle-born and had nine children. Chloe ended up marrying a pure-blood and they had nineteen children. All my children are happily married.

After graduating from Hogwarts Harry got the job as DADA professor and Head of House of Huffelpuff while we had Minerva as Headmistress. A year before Sirius started school Minerva felt that she liked teaching better and went back as Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher while Harry became Headmaster.

People thought that me having children every year was taking a toll on me, but it wasn't. Harry and I enjoyed having the kids around. While he was at school with his job I became a stay at home mom. I also started writing books and inventing spells. My books became hits in the magical and muggle world. When the last of the kids went to Hogwarts I took up teaching muggle studies. After doing that for two years we got a different muggle studies professor and I taught History of Magic for two years before we got an energetic young professor who kept his class awake and not wanting to leave. He is a favorite among the students. I then became Headmistress while my husband is still Headmaster.

All of our kids got married and had four or more kids, but less than us none of them had more than we did. I would say how many children my grandchildren we had, but that would take a while seeing as how many kids my kids had.

Over the years Hogwarts has changed a lot. While I still write I let my kids and grandkids take the credit so I wont have to make appearances and it keeps muggles not knowing about magic. Since I age slowly it would look suspicious. Three weeks before my 40th birthday we lost Professor Minerva I took over for her class for awhile till we got another teacher.

Right now we are at Potter Manor it is bigger than Hogwarts we are having a family reunion. We have my kids , my grandkids, and great-grandkids. My muggle relatives are here also. My parents decided that when I got married that we would tell them and we did they took it well and never told. Now I get to see relatives I never would have met because I never told. I get to keep that side of my heritage. A few of my relatives even became witches and wizards. While I watch my family I realize that I could of lost this a long time ago. What I mean by that is that my husband almost had his life written for him, but to get to that you have to know what happened.

It all started the day that Dumbeldore left Harry on the Dursleys doorstep.


	2. Meet the Grangers

In the house at number four Pivet Drive there are four occupants. Two are talking one is sleeping and another is packing

"I tell you Vernon you should of got rid of her a long time ago."

"Marge you don't understand"  
"What don't I understand and you better keep the baby"

"Yes we agreed I will keep the baby and I will tell you later"

Sighing Vernon and Marge continue to talk while Petunia continues packing

UPSTAIRS

With the six suitcases all laying on the bed Petunia goes to say goodbye to Dudley. Picking him up she takes him to the room where her suitcases are as she enters he wakes up.

"Hey Dudders I see that your awake now. I want you know even though you might not remember. I loved your father a long time ago, but we broke up someone put us under a spell and instead we got back together and married and had you. I don't regret having you though. I love you and I will always love you. Don't forget that who knows maybe I will see you in again in years. You will be staying with your dad though while I get back my free will that was taken years ago. Who knows maybe in ten years you'll get to meet your cousin. I will always love you" hearing a sound in the doorway she sees Vernon.

"Ready" he asks as he takes Dudley

"Yes" Waving her hands over the suitcases she shrinks all but two. Vernon hands Dudley back and carries the two suitcases down the stairs so he can take them to the car. As he opens the door they see a baby on the porch. Handing Dudley to Marge as she takes Dudley inside Petunia picks the baby up while Vernon reads the letter

_Dear Petunia_

_It is with deep regret that I inform you that your sister Lily Potter and her husband James_

_were killed by Lord Voldemort. He tried killing young Harry, but your sister before she died protected young Harry here and Harry was able to defeat him. The spell you sister used was a powerful spell it created a blood ward around the house to protect Harry. It is also stated that in your sisters will that if anything happened to where Lily or James couldn't take care of Harry you were to take care of him. _

_With regards _

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

"What does he mean by blood wards"

"How the hell should I know I have never heard of it besides that will is a lie"

"What do you mean"

"The will they made states that it is supposed to be in the exact order if anyone cant fill it

Sirius, Frank and Alice Longbottom or Androdema Tonks.

"So he lied or hes up to something. Will it be safe here"

"Yes I made it so wizards cant find it and I have a friend as the secret keeper not even Albus will find it again."

"Thanks what about a car seat for Harry here."

Petunia tranfigures an car seat and puts him in it and gets in the front while Vernon drives to the house she has purchased. It was a quiet drive to Oxford, Oxfordshire where she will now be living with Harry. Pulling up to the house Vernon liked what he saw and carried her suitcases in the house hugged her goodbye and left. Standing next to the door with Harry in her arms she walks in to the foyer to her left his the library/study room. Next to that is the living room. As she makes a right there are stairs that lead to the second floor. Next to the stairs is a powder room. Walking past the powder room and making a right she stops. Looking to her left is the fifth bedroom with its own bathroom and a walk in closet. From where she is standing she sees the laundry room with a freezer space it also has a full height cabinet. The door in the laundry room leads to the three-car garage. Behind her from where she is standing is an Art Niche whatever that is. To the right of the powder room she heads into the family room that has a Media Niche and next to that a fireplace. It also comes with a wet bar in which she plans to lock up tightly. From the family room she sees the Gourmet Kitchen that has a breakfast Nook. It comes with a dishwasher, trash compacter, vegetable sink, double wall oven, microwave, Ref. Space, and a Pantry. There are also glass sliding doors leading to the back yard. A doorway from the kitchen leads into the dining room which has a coffered ceiling and has glass sliding doors that lead to the backyard. If you want you can also head into the living room. Heading to the Conservatory that is next to the family room she sees that there is a small door that leads to the backyard. After checking out the first floor she decides to check out the second.

"So Harry do you like it so far."

Harry just giggles and nods

"Me too"

Right as she hits the top of the stairs there is the second bedroom to her right. Straight ahead is the Master bedroom that has a Master bathroom and a Walk-in closet and a balcony. To her left is a loft and next to that is an exercise room or office she hasn't decided which yet. Behind her is the third bedroom and fourth bedroom. The fourth bedroom has its own bath and walk-in closet with a balcony. Down the hall in between bedroom 2 and 3 is another bathroom. After seeing the house as it is completed Petunia likes what she sees.

"So Harry do you like" Harry just shakes his head.

Petunia just laughs at him

"Okay let me ask again do you love it"

This time he just nods and his head and giggles. Petunia laughs with him.

"Wanna go watch tv while I cook lunch." Harry nods and claps his hands

Carrying him down stairs she heads to the family room and turns the tv on as the doorbell rings. Heading to the front door she opens it to see three people. Ushering them in quickly because Harrys alone she leads them to the kitchen.

"Sorry about it's just I didn't want my nephew to be left alone for the introductions."

"Understandable hes young" the man says

"So you'll the welcome commity" says Petunia

"Not that I know of. By the way I am Daniel and that is my wife Lauren who is just putting our daughter Hermione with your nephew"

"I'm Petunia and that is Harry"

Lauren comes over and the three of them talk while they cook for the five of them.

Ten minutes later as they are setting the sandwiches on the table a lamp is thrown across the room. Lauren and Daniel look at each other, but Petunia rushes to Harry who is looking at Hermione

"Harry why did you that" Harry just shakes his head and points at Hermione. Petunia looks at Hermione then turns and goes to the lamp and fixes it right in front of everyone.

Harry just giggles and claps his hands. Lauren and Daniel look at each other than at Petunia.

"How did you do that" Daniel asks

"The same way your Hermione did that with magic."

"Magic" he asks

Heaing the disbelief in his voice Petunia continues

"You have probably noticed strange things happen around you daughter"

Seeing them nod she continues.

"Well that is what we call accidental magic. When shes 11 she will get a letter to Hogwarts"

"Did you go there"

"No I went to one in America, but my sister went to Hogwarts"

"How much is Hogwarts"

"Pounds into galleons will be twenty thousand pounds a year just for tuition. You will be buying her books at Diagon Alley also school robes."

"What are galleons"

"Wizard money"

"So we should start saving for her."

"Yes if you want I can take you tomorrow to set up an account."

"Thanx that will be of help"

After a few more minutes of talking the adults go get the kids to eat. Little did they know the kids were having a discussion of their own.

**Before the lamp breaks**

Harry watches as the woman puts a girl next to him and they both star to mind speak

"_Hi"_

"_Hi"_ Hermione answers back

"_I'm Harry Potter who are you"_

"_Hermione Granger"_

"_How can you speak to me like that"_

"_I could ask you the same thing"_

"_Fine it's because I know magic"_

"_Does that mean I know magic"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Is that your mom talking to my parents"_

"_No that is my Aunt my parents died"_

"_I'm sorry how did they die"_

"_They were killed by a evil wizard called Voldemort" _

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be they died heroes protecting me. Besides I will be stronger and smarter than you"_

"_Will not"_

"_Will to"_

"_Will not"_

"_To"_

"_Not"_

"_To"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT"_ with that a lamp is thrown across the room.

"_What did you do that for"_

"_You got me mad"_

"Harry why did you that"

" _Why does she automatically asume it's you"_

"_Because I'm special"_Harry just shakes his head and points at Hermione. Petunia looks at Hermione then turns and goes to the lamp and fixes it right in front of everyone.

Harry just giggles and claps his hands.

"_That was so cool" _Hermione tells Harry in his mind.

Lauren and Daniel look at each other than at Petunia.

"How did you do that" Daniel asks

"The same way your Hermione did that with magic."

"Magic" he asks

"_So I am going to be magic like you. AWESOME"_

"_Don't be making such a big deal about it anyway"_

"You have probably noticed strange things happen around you daughter" says Petunia

"_What kind of things did you do"_

"_Levitate food and change channels while dad was watching football. I also made lights turn on and off. At night my parents read to me I make a book fly to me."_

"_So it's just small stuff"_

"_I guess how would I know"_

"Well that is what we call accidental magic. When shes 11 she will get a letter to Hogwarts"

"_What's Hogwarts"_

"_A school for magic only"_

"_Are the teachers cool"_

"_I like my Aunt Minerva the best"_

"No I went to one in America, but my sister went to Hogwarts"

"_There are other schools"_

"_Yep"_

"_Do we have to go to Hogwarts"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why"_

"_Because we live in England unless we get invited somewhere else"_

"How much is Hogwarts"

"Pounds into galleons will be twenty thousand pounds a year just for tuition. You will be buying her books at Diagon Alley also school robes."

"What are galleons"

"Wizard money"

"So we should start saving for her."

"_Looks like I'll be going to Hogwarts with you"_

"_Whoopdedo" _Harry says sarcastically

"_Stop being a prat"_

"_Stop being a brat"_

Harry and Hermione just stick their tounges out at each other.

"Yes if you want I can take you tomorrow to set up an account."

"Thanx that will be of help"

**Minutes after lamp breaks**

"Come on Harry time to eat"

"_Harry what are we having"_

"_Does it look I know"  
"Knowing you NO"_

"_Brat"_

"_Prat"_

"_Wanna be know it all"  
"Same to you to"_

"_Look at the table looks like bite size sandwiches"_

"_Theres no such thing"_

"_There is if your magical. DUH"_

"_Hmmph"_

"So Harry are you and Hermione friends" both just shake their heads

"Why"

"Mean" says Harry

"I ot ean. You are"

"Hermione how is Harry being mean"

"ays I bat nd no ogrt"

"Harry did you call Hermione a brat"

Harry nods enthusiacstly.

"Why"

"aled me pat"

"Okay I want both of you to apologize now" says Petunia and Lauren

"_I'm sorry I called you a prat"_

"_I'm sorry I called you a brat. Friends"_

"_Friends"_

Harry and Hermione giggle

"I don't see what is so funny"

"Harry apologize now"

"e did" Hermione nods by agreeing

Daniel and Lauren look at each other than at Petunia who has a shocked look. Looking at Harry and Hermione

"Harry, Hermione I'm about to ask a question and I want you to be honest okay"

They both nod their heads.

"Can you guys speak together in your heads."

Harry and Hermione look at eachother

"_Should we tell her"_

"_Harry we promised to be honest"_

"_Your right we should tell her"_

Looking at his aunt they both nod their heads.

"What does that mean" asks Daniel

"It means that Harry and Hermione are soulmates and met to get married"

Harry and Hermione look at each other

"_Ewwww"_

"It looks like the young ones don't agree."

"They will get used to it"

A few hours pass and before they know it the Grangers have to leave.

"_Bye Harry"_

"_Bye Hermione see you tomorrow"_

"_Okay"_


	3. Gringotts

The next morning Harry and Petunia are getting ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"_Harry"_

"_Harry"  
_

"_Mione"_

"_Yep"_

"_Where are you"_

"_Moms dressing me"_

"_Your coming with us"_

"_Yep I threw a fit till she let me come"_

"_Why"_

"_I don't know besides she wants to come to"_

"_Cool"_

"_See you soon"_

"_Bye Mione"_

"_Bye Harry"_

"Talking to Hermione again Harry" Harry just nods his head

"Okay Harry listen we are about to go some place where you are famous. What I am going to do is hide your scar for awhile just until I can afford for surgery to get it removed. Do you understand me"

Harry just nods his head again

"I also want to change your appearance, but I will let you decide okay."

After a few minutes Harry now has blond, tamed hair and blue eyes and no scar. Walking up to the mirror Petunia asks how he likes it.

"So Harry what do you think"

"I ove it tnk you" Harry replies kissing his Aunts cheek.

"Ready love

Harry nods and they head out the door. As Petunia locks the door the Grangers head to their Odyssey and wait for Petunia and Harry so they can leave for Gringotts.

"So where do head" asks Daniel as he pulls out of the garage

"Charing cross road" replies Petunia

"Any particular place"

"We have to walk through The Leaky Cauldron"

"_Harry whats the Leaky Cauldron"_

"_It separates the muggle and wizard worlds"_

"_Thats cool"_

An hour later they arrive.

"Harry I need you to pretend to be asleep so no one recognizes you even with the changed appearance just in case"

Harry nods his head while Daniel hands Petunia a blanket. Walking into the pub they don't see any customers.

" Hey Tom"

"Petunia Evans what a surprise. Last time I saw you we were dancing at your sisters wedding."

"I know"

"So tell me why didn't your sister know you were a witch and where have you been"

"I've been bewitched."

"By who"

"Take a wild guess"

"Let me guess the most manipulative bastard of all time"

"Got it in one"

"So whats your prize"

"You of course"

"What about your wife"

"She doesn't have to know"

"What if I told you she's behind you now"

Faking a scared look Tom turns around and then looks relieved to see no one there.

"Don't ever do that again. The only scarier thing than a dark lord is a mans wife"

"Ain't that the truth" replies Daniel

Lauren just slaps Daniel upside the head. While Petunia was talking with with Tom she knows she trusts him, but is also hesitant

"Tom I want to show something. I trust you, but with whats happening at the same time I don't."

As a fighter for the light and a spy working for the USA to keep tabs on death eater activity Tom knows that whatever it is is big and he wont be able to tell anyone. With his mind made up.

"I Tom Reynolds swear on my life, magic and fortune to protect Petunia Evans secrets and family as well as her companions Daniel, Lauren and Hermione Granger." As Tom shakes everyones hand the magic takes place.

"So Tom how did you know our names" asks Daniel

"Honestly I don't know all I heard was a voice in my head"

"Well that was more than I was expecting"

"I wanted to and I knew I had to do it if it means protecting you."

Petunia nods her head to show she understands. As Tom is watching her he shes her whispering something in her companion that is in her arms. The companion in her arms tuns out to be a boy and to his surprise not any boy.

"Bloody hell that's Harry Potter" says Tom reconizing him even with the appearance change.

"Yeah it is"

"Now I am glad I took that particular oath. So where are you guys headed"

"Were headed to Gringotts"

"For what"

"I am going to get legal custody and find out who his magical guardian is and get it straightened out."

"Petunia will also help us open an account for our daughter since she is showing magic already"

"Really already"

"Yeah we should also get going"

Tom looks at Harry once more before they leave

"You look like your father, but you have your mothers eyes" he tells Harry.

Just as they walk to head to Diagon Alley Tom hears a voice in his head

"_Thank you for choosing to protect my new friends"_

Looking at Harry he sees him smiling and Tom nods in reply.

As they get to the wall Petunia taps the bricks and the walls open to reveal Diagon Alley

When the walls open the Grangers were amazed. A few minutes later they reach Gringotts.

"Hello Griphook" Petunia replies as they reach the front desk.

"Ms. Evans its good to see you again how can I help you" he replies shocked by her manners

"I need to speak to Ragnok"

"I will be right back"

HEAD OFFICE

"Ragnok we have visitors"

"Where are they"

"Their in the lobby waiting"

Looking toward the lobby he sees the ones that want to talk to him

"The other three are muggles aren't they"

"Yes, but the young female looks like she will be strong"

"Yes it does and send them up and bring the Potter files"

"The Potter files sir"

"Yes that little boy under the blanket is Potter"

"It will be good to see him again"

"Yes it will that is why your going to continue with the Potters Vaults and inventory. When you get the files come in the office. Our guests should be with us by then. Our the files updated.

"Unfortunately Yes"

"Petunias going to be pissed"

"Yeah she is"

"Go get the files Griphook see you in a few"

Griphook leaves the office and goes to Petunia and tells her that she needs to go to Ragnok office

"You remember where that is"

"Yes Griphook I do"

"Good see you in a few moments"

Petunia leads the Grangers to Ragnok office.

"Hello Ms. Evans how are you"

"I'm fine"

"Still getting over the magic that was forced upon you"

"Yes, but I feel like I am forgetting something and Harrys magic also feels strong, but it not his"

"That magic is his now though as it is yours to so you will both train as to the answer of not remembering you will when you both learn to control it."

"I hate when you speak like this what does it mean"

"Only time will tell Petunia" he replies just as Griphook enters

"Good now that Griphook is here lets begin. How can I help you"

"Well we would like to start an account for our daughter" replies Lauren

"I would like to see my sisters will and everything it has to do with it"

"Okay first lets do the Grangers"

Getting out a piece of paper he hands it to the Grangers.

"I will need you to sign here, here, here, and here"

As the Grangers read it they sign it.

"I will also need a small sample of blood."

"_Blood my blood what do they need my blood for"_

"_Calm down Hermione all vaults have passwords, but the blood is for when you pass the entrance of the vault it reads your blood so if anyone is impersonating you they will get locked in your vault"_

"Harry is quite right Hermione that is one of our biggest secrets and the only reason Harry knows is because it was one of his ancestors that gave us that particular security except no one knows about it. I also see that you two are soul mates since your talking to each other"

"You understand them" asks Petunia

"Yes now about that blood".

Hermione reluctantly allows the Ragnok to take her blood. As he puts a drop on the paper it lights up

"There we g—oh my"

"What- what is it"

Putting Harry and Hermione in a sleeping charm he replies

"It seems like she already has a vault or vaults"

"What does that mean"

"Mr. Granger I see you adopted Hermione"

"Yes we did"

"How"

"We found her in our car as we were leaving for work there was a letter"

"I have all that info there, but to be sure your telling the truth do you remember what the letter said"

"Yes we do "

"Do you mind telling me"

"_Dear Drs. Grangers_

_As I am writing this my wife is nine months pregnant with a girl. When my wife was three months pregnant we went into hiding because we didn't want **anyone** to know for obvious reasons. We tried finding a couple who we both agree with, but it hadn't happened yet. Then two weeks ago we saw you. I saw that you wanted children, but couldn't. So I started watching you and liked what I saw. Which is why my wife and I both **know **__you will be the best parents. She **will be** a special girl. Protect **our** little girl as if she was your own._

_P.S attached is a second letter to give to the police so the adoption process will be faster and has no questions asked. They will think it was just a young mother. Hermione is a beautiful name for a girl._

"That is correct. Just one more"

"Okay"

"Do you know who wrote it"

"It was signed Nicholas Flemmel"

"Flemmel" asks Petunias

"The one and only"

"Whats going to happen now"

"Hes already been informed when we got her blood, but he has no intentions of taking her"

"What do you mean"

"That letter is still in effect. He is still protecting her, but he wants to be part of her life. Introduce him as a family member maybe. He could also help train your daughter."

Looking at Petunia Daniel asks if Nicholas is to be trusted.

"If you cant trust Flemmel you cant trust anyone"

Daniel seems convinced and tells Ragnok

"Good now for the vaults."

"Vaults" asks Lauren

"Yes she has several. She has her school vault that will pay for her tuition. One for 1 million galleons she has when she turns five so she can buy things. She will get her other vault when she graduates Hogwarts which has two million galleons. When she turns 21 she will get a vault for 21 million galleons. She also has two marriage vaults. One is the marriage vault when she gets married it will be 1 million galleons. Her second marriage vault is called the soul mate vault which has 25 million galleons. The only way to get that vault is if she marries her soul mate. She also has five other vaults that are heirlooms and books and furniture that belonged to relatives. Her vaults are held in our on our medium security vaults. Because of her blood she will have access to vaults that b elonged to Rowena Ravenclaw which is where these vaults will be located"

"As in the founder" asks Petunia

"Yes one in the same"

"Now Rowena vaults are in the High Security Vaults #16-20. What these vaults areas protected by dragons. In vault 16 and 17 is a list of places that she owns and furniture, weapons and heirlooms In Vaults 18 and 19 are the biggest they have books. There are approximately 9,948,832,450 books there are also pensieve memories that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. They also contain her journals. In vault 20 is 1,580 million galleons. As of now she has access to all these vaults."

"Does anyone else have access to this vault" asks Daniel

"No only you as her parents. She doesn't have a wizard guardian would you like Mr. Flemmel to become her wizard guardian."  
"What is a wizard guardian" asks Lauren

"A wizard guardian is the same as a muggle guardian. He will help her learn about the wizarding world"

"Yes I will let him"

"What about a second"

"Petunia what about you"

"Sure I would love too."

As the paper is being completed Ragnok turns to the Grangers again.

"Now for your vault"

"What do you mean by our vault"

"Yes Daniel and Lauren Granger vault opened by Nicholas Flemmel contains 100 million galleons"

"Why"

"For taking in his daughter he also wanted you to be able to experience the same thing as Hermione and not worry about money."

Accepting what he said Ragnok moves on to Petunia.

" Now Ms Evans Harry has several. He has his school vault. When he turns five he will have a vault for 1 million galleons. When he graduates Hogwarts he will get five million. When he turns 21 he will get a vault for 25 million galleons. He also has two marriage vaults. One if he marries it will be 1 million and if he marries his soulmate will be 50 million galleons. If he marries his soulmate he gets both. He also has two other vaults that his magical guardian has access to. They both have 900 million galleons in them. The last one has Potter heirlooms. Now Ms. Evans according to this the Potters will never went in effect"

"Yes that is correct I found Harry on my doorstep with a note" she replies handing him the note. Ragnok takes the note and reads it.

"Well this is wrong and not surprising. There is quite a story to tell"

"What story"

"Well you see we kept a Potter secret and that is that they are the heir to Slytherin, Huffelpuff and of course Gryffindor, but also Merlin which is where all his vaults are located #1 Merlin, #2 Gryffindor, #3 Slytherin and #5 Huffelpuff."

"Your positive"

"Yes I am just before their death James did the blood test and it came up positive.

"Well start with Merlins Vaults numbers 1-5. In vault one is weapons and heirloooms. In vault two is ones that have books that have been lost for ages. Included in there is a few of his books which include spells that he hasn't been taught and cures for thing wizards haven't found yet. In Vault three is pensieve memories of his. In vault four and five is a total of 6,156,353,869,959 galleons and a list of properties that he ownes that are in his family"

Now for the Gryffindorf vaults are 6-10. In vault six is weapons and heirlooms. In vault seven are books and journals of his. In vault eight is pensieve memories of his and a family tapestry. In vault nine has 25 million galleons and a list of properties that he owns and vault ten has 20 million galleons. There is also a book that is magically updated for very student that enters Hogwarts.

Now onto the Huffelpuff Vault is 11-15. In vault eleven is weapons and heirlooms. In vault twelve are books and journals of hers. There is also her wedding dress that she wore when she married Godric. In vault thirteen are pensieve memories and books. In vault fourteen is 15 million galleons and vault fifteen has 10 million galleons and a list of properties that he owns.

"Now his last vault is Slytherin. That is vaults 21-25. Vault twenty-one are weapons and heirlooms. In vault twenty-two are books and journals that he has written. In vault twenty-three are pensieve memories ans prophecies that is wife has given. Vault twenty-four has 30 million galleons and vault twenty-five has 20 million galleons and a list of properties that he owns."

"Does anyone have access to this vault" asks Petunia

"Nobody has access to these vaults."

"What about his magical guardian"

"You want the good news or the bad news or the worse news first."

"Thats never good just tell me and get it over with."

"Well the bad news is Albus Dumbeldore is his magical guardian. The good news is that you will be able to remove him, but you will have to add someone else even though you know magic. Albus doesn't have access to the Founders Vault he only has access to two of the vaults that had 900 million galleons in them. 200 million has been taken from each when he wasn't supposed to because The Potters set up a vault for his magical guardian and when the Potters died that vault activated and Albus name was put on. It never went down. It started growing fast it started at 300 million now it has between 700 million and 900 million. Luckily he knows nothing of the properties. Now the worse news is, is that he has an arranged marriage with the Weasleys youngest child a daughter who was just born. That can't be undone unless it is by her mothers choosing"

"What else is there"

"Hes been asking where Potter Estate is so he can keep it up, but in your parents will it states that only Harry has the choice to sell properties. Hes been going to the Ministry trying to get access to all of Mr. Potters properties."

"Ragnok I was afraid of this. Can you see where the money was taken. I don't care how long it takes, but I want information especially the will that Dumbeldore has. I have a letter that I need sent personally one to a Christopher Reilly and I want one sent to Molly Weasley that she has to agree to if she wants to marry Harry.

_Dear Molly Weasley _

_I understand my nephew has a wedding with you daughter I just have a few rules._

_Your daughter has to get her tubes tied. She will never be allowed to carry a Potter Heir._

_She will not attend Hogwarts, but stay at home and learn from you how to be a housewife. She can't learn any magic if she learns any the wedding is off._

_When they get divorced she will receive nothing and will get nothing out of the divorce maybe a knut if she is lucky._

_Harry can have mistresses if he wants._

_Those are the agreements if you want your daughter to marry Harry. You can not tell anyone of this or show them this document if you do the wedding is off. I will pay you 100 million dollars if you agree to sign the attached paper that states that you decided that the wedding is off._

_Petunia Evans_

"My my Evans that is bad. Very Slytherin of you"

Taking the papers he puts it in front of him and snaps his fingers. Five minutes later the papers appear.

"Christopher Reilly has agreed to be the other magical guardian and 100 million galleons was sent to the Weasley vault. I also have a letter from Mr. Reilly he wants to know if the deal is on or off."

Petunia starts to smile and gets a wicked smile on her face

"Send him the note that the deal is on"

Taking the sleeping charms off the children they all leave Gringotts.


	4. Shopping and USA

The next day the Grangers had to go to work so Petunia agreed to watch the kids. Harry is sitting in front of the tv watching it when Hermione is put next to him.

"_Hey Harry"_

"_Hey Hermione what are you doing here"_

"_Mom and dad have to go to work"_

"_Doing what"_

"_They are dentists"  
_

"_What are they"_

"_Teeth doctors"_

"_That's cool"_

"_I know so what are you watching"_

"_Mickey Mouse Club"_

"_Why this show sucks"_

"_No it doesn't Mione"_

"_Yes it does"_

"_No it doesn't why do you hate it"_

"_They are all wannabe singers"_

"_Shh shut up the songs on"_

"_Oh please don't sing"_

"_Who's the leader of the club That's made for you and me M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! There You're as welcome as can be M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S- Hey what did you do that for"_ he replies as the tv changes to Kids Incorporated.

"_That song gets on my nerves beside this song is so much better"_

"_Yeah right" _he replies as he hears the beat and Hermione starts singing

"_Everybody look around hear the sound, _

_Something specials going to come your way_

_We got something that is new that is true, _

_We got something just for you today_

_All around the nation, whoa oh, we're the new sensation _

_Have you heard, have you heard, have you heard _

_We're Kids Incorporated K I D S _

_Yeah Kids Incorporated K I D- hey what did you do that for"_ she replies as the channel changes

"_You call that song so much better"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_Oh please"_

"_Oh like yours is so much better"_

"_Yes it is Mickey will be around forever I mean come on in twenty years no one will even remember Kids Incorporated,but Mickey will be around forever."_

"_People will remember Kids Incorporated"_

"_Yeah like you"_

"_No like anyone born in the 80s"_

"_Thats not a whole lot"_

"_We are watching Kids Incorporated"_

"_Mickey Mouse Club"_

"_Kids"_

"_Mickey"_

Over the next couple minutes the two continue to change the channel of the tv. Petunia who has the remote turns off the tv to get the attention of the two of them.

"The two of you will stop that right now. If you can't decide on a channel I will choose a channel for you agree" Both of them nod their heads. Petunia turns on the tv and chooses a channel. Turns out the show is about to start.

"_I would rather watch Mickey Mouse Club than this"_

"_Why Hermione what is this show"_

"_You've never seen this"_

"_No"_

"_Lucky my parents think I like this show"_

"_What is this show"_

"_Sesame street"_

"_Who s that big ugly yellow bird"_

"_Big bird"_

"_Really what an original name"_

"_I know they could have done so much better"_

"_Who's the vampire"_

"_Count Dracula"_

"_Are those two brothers"_

"_I don't know. Daddy says their gay though"_

"_What's that"_

"_I don't know, but mommy hit dad in the head and told me gay means happy"_

"_If it means happy why did she hit your daddy"_

"_How should I know, but it was funny"_

"_Wish I could of seen it"_

"_So Harry how do you like Sesame street so far"_

After watching Sesame Street they took a nap and when they woke up they ate lunch that Petunia made for them. After eating Petunia brought them to the Family room so they could continue to watch television.

"_Cool it's Mr. Rodgers Neighborhood"_

"_What's this about"_

"_Not sure, but I love it"_

"_Who do you like best"_

"_Mr. Rodger of course and the delivery guy Mr. McFeeley hes cool"_

"_Anyone else"_

"_Yeah Neighbor Aber"_

"_Neighbor Aber what kind of name is that"_

"_It's a show for kids what do you expect"_

"_I don't know magic"_

"_Like us"_

"_Yeah like us"_

"_Maybe in the future there will be shows like that for kids"_

"_True what time does your parents come home"_

"_Mom says she will be getting off earlier so probably soon"_

The doorbell rings a few seconds later

"_Or probably now"_

"Hey Hermione how was your day"

"Gate"

"Really what did you do"

"TV end alk"

"Thats not all did" replies Petunia with a smile

"Really what else did you guys do" Lauren asks the kids

"It was pretty fun to watch actually" replies Petunia

"Now I'm interested do you guys wanna tell me"

"I fight out wut we atch on tv" replies Hermione

"And what shows did you fight about"

"OUSE" yells Harry

"Mickey Mouse Club good show" replies Lauren

"_Told ya even your mom likes it"_

"_So"_

"What was the other show"

"KIDS ncopated" replies Hermione

"Kids Incorporated I like that show" replies Petunia

"_See your Aunt watches that show so it must be good"_

"Come on Hermione your dad should be home in a couple hours, but right now you have to say bye to Harry"

"Why"

"Well me and Harry have to go shopping for more clothes and food" replies Petunia

"_Bye Harry see you soon okay"_

"_Bye Hermione"_

Lauren and Hermione go home. Petunia gets Harry ready so they can leave. Five minutes later Harry and Petunia are out the door and on to the clothes store. Putting Harry in the shopping cart and heads to the proper aisle.

"Hey Harry what about these" she says holding up a black shirt with a dog on it.

"No move" he replies

"Sorry Harry it doesn't move"

"Why"

"That's just the way it is"

One hour later Harry has six new bodysuits. One says To Cute for Time Out, Another has a picture of the English flag, The other says I know you think I'm cute, so stop staring. The rest are plain blue

After Petunia paid for her purchases they headed to the grocery store. After two hours Petunia waits in the line while talking to Harry

"So Harry having fun"

"Eah ots"

"That's good"

"Ante mom ess wut"

"What Harry"

"I gay" he says enthusiastically

Everyone in line laughs at him

"So your very happy then" Harry nods again

"Wut gay ean"

"I will tell you when your older"

"I old I one" he replies holding up one finger

"Thats true you are older, but I will make a deal"

"Wut"

"When you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious I will tell you what gay means until then you say happy okay"

"suerlifileialidco"

"Thats nice try Harry"

"No uch ord"

"Yes there is it's in Mary Poppins"

"Ary opins"  
"Mary Poppins is a magic nanny"

"Eally"  
"Yes"

"Ave it"

"Yes I have Mary Poppins"

"Ione ach to"

"Yes Hermione can watch the movie with us"

The people around them are noticing the conversation and think its cute. As Petunia is putting her groceries on the conveyor belt Harry is watching her and the people behind them.

"Ehy ook at me" Petunia faces him and smiles

"They think your cute Harry that's why their looking at you"

Crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone who sees this smiles a little

"I ot cute"

"Your right Harry your not cute" Harry gets a smile on his face and claps his hands

"Your handsome" she replies kissing his forehead. Harry crosses his arms again, but this time scowls. The people around them just laugh at his reaction.

"James was cute don't you want to be cute to."

"I ook ike daddy"

"Yes a lot, but you have your mothers eyes."

"I ot cute, I ansome"

"Yes you are" replies Petunia as she pays for her groceries. She puts her groceries in the car and Harry in the car seat and drives home. Little did they know that a meeting was just starting across the ocean.

USA Order

My name is Christopher Reilly and I am 50 years old. I have my mothers blue eyes, but my fathers blond hair. I started this order ten years ago because there were rumors of dark wizard in England. At first we thought it was Dumbeldore because he is a manipulative bastard, but we found out it was actually Voldermort whose real name was Tom Riddle. We later found out that both of them were dark wizards in their own way. Tom is in the front and is the main one in England and their first priority. Albus is the second, but is needed he is also our priority because he knows information. My main goal is to bring peace to the Wizarding world and get rid of the threats. Which happen to be Albus and Tom. I decided to get involved for two reasons. One was because my father was killed ten years ago by deatheaters and I wanted to now why other wizards around the globe weren't informed of the danger in England. The second is because I have relatives that were attacked and an Aunt that is taken care of her grandson and I don't want them to get hurt. So I confronted people and asked if they can give us information. Luckily they agreed and now we have inside information to both dark lords as we call them. I called a meeting so they should be coming in soon.

A room is being filled up with fifty-three wizards on a important meeting that is being called.

"Welcome we have important things to discuss first I would like to introductions seeing as we have three new members. I'll start I'm Christopher Reilly from California and am In charge of this group that you see here.

"Taylor Morgan from Alabama"

"Seward Deering from Alaska"

"Paul Winters from Arizona

"Barry Atkins from Arkansas

"Tommy Jones from Colorado

"Christina Lee from Connecticut

"Kirk Wayne from Delaware

A few minutes later

"Rachel Gilligan from Wyoming"

"Now that, that is taken care of we have a few things to take care of. Guards bring him out"

The guards bring out a 20-25 year old male with dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Ryan Reynolds do you know why you are here"

"Yes"

"You nearly exposed our world we had to obliviate fifty people"

"I had to do it or our world would have been destroyed in 2010"

"You a seer"

"No my grandmother was I use earth to restore order in peoples magic"

"Okay we want to ask you questions are you willing to use veritaserum"

"Sure anything" the guard administers the veritaserum with one drop

"Just one drop, I thought it was two" Ryan asks

"Not this one, this one was created by Lily Potter"

"That explains it and let me guess its bottomless"

"Correct Mr. Reynolds now were going to ask you some questions."  
"What is your job"

"Right now I am a server"

"What school do you go to"

"Georgia Tech University"

"Did you cast a spell on Petunia Evans"

"Yes I did"

"Why"

"It was to remove any spells that were put on her."

"How did you do that"

"I used the elements of Earth to remove them, but I also has to give her my magic"

"Guard give him the second potion" The guard does as he is told. Ryan is now veritaserum free.

"What do you mean you gave her your magic."

"The spells that were used on her were powerful in order to get them off without the caster of the other curses knowing I had to give her my magic, but shes not the only one, who ever shares her blood also has parts of my magic."

"So her son and Mr. Potter as well as Ms. Evans has your magic"

"Mr. Reynold I am Elizabeth Winters from North Dakota I have a question"

"Go ahead"

"How is it that your still alive if you have no more magic in you"

"Sacrifice"

"Sacrifice" asks Christopher

"God created earth , he even created man which is us, what makes you think he didn't create magic as well. We are on this earth to live, but most of us are selfish, greedy and not in to sharing. Which is why I used Gods creations and my selflessness and used it to block the casters magic who was greedy. It is the most powerful magic there is." he tells them.  
"Sacrifice" Christopher replies. Ryan just nods and sees everyone else deep in thought

"Can anyone use this spell to take away someones magic" asks Paul

"No that is cheating and it's stealing"

"It's also Voldemort"

"Doesn't matter who it is it won't work you have to have good intentions like mine for it to work" Ryan tells them.

"Mr. Reynolds does Ms. Evans no what happened"

"No and she won't remember not until she can control the elements of earth"

"What do you mean by control the elements of earth"

"I told you already in order for me to separate my life force from my magical force I had to use the elements of earth which are earth,fire,wind and water since I had heart it worked so it combined the elements of earth and my magic and went to Petunia and though her blood it also went to Harry and her son. So with their magic they also have to learn to train with my magic and the elements of earth. That is the only way to get powers that way"

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds now to decide your punishment."

All members of the order open up their laptops that are in front of them and type each other what should be done. A few more minutes pass before they come up with a decision. Seeing them shut their laptops Ryan stands up.

"Mr. Reynolds we the members of the Order of the USA find you not guilty. Even though we had to obliviate fifty people we feel that you have suffered by loosing your magic. We will also let you remember our world that welcomed you. We know you won't betray our world and we hope to see a future Reynolds at our school."

"Thank you Mr. Reilly. I just have one favor to ask."

"Take down Tom Riddles army and show him how it's done in the US of A."

Everyone laughs

"Anything for you thank you for giving us a bigger margin to work with." The guards lead Mr. Reynolds outside and apparate him back to Georgia.

"Now onto our next order of business" replies Christopher

"Excuse me" says a guard

"Yes what is it"

"We have a visitor"

"Who is it"

"An Arthur Weasley"

"Send him in" A shocked looking Arthur walks in

"Arthur how can I help you"

"A place to stay would be great" he replies joking

"So Arthur what did Molly do now" asks Kirk

"Well you see we got a letter from Gringotts"

"Hand it hear we were just about to discuss this"

Arthur hands Mr. Reilly the letter

"Okay the reason I called this emergency was because yesterday I got a letter from Petunia Evans. As you know she was bewitched, but Ryan Reynolds undid it. She also found out that Albus Dumbeldore didn't follow the Potters Will and just left baby Harry on a doorstep. He also made himself Harrys magical guardian. One of the things he did was assign an arranged marriage between Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter. However Ms. Evans sent Molly a letter to make sure the wedding never happens. She signed it and now Molly is angry which is why Arthur is here."

"The second letter we got said if we told anyone the money would disappear"

A few of the panel members laughed as did Mr. Reilly

"Arthur I am Kyle Mitchell and I went to school with Petunia if it said that it wasn't true, but now I am interested in what that letter says for someone to cancel an arranged marriage with someone as rich as Harry is and considering who he is.

"Arthur with your permission I would like to read the letter" Arthur nods his consent and begins reading.

_Dear Molly Weasley_

_I understand my nephew has a wedding with you daughter I just have a few rules._

_Your daughter has to get her tubes tied. She will never carry a Potter heir._

_She will not attend Hogwarts, but stay at home and learn from you how to be a housewife. She can't learn any magic if she learns any the wedding is off._

_When they get divorced she will receive nothing and will get nothing out of the divorce._

_Harry can have mistresses if he wants._

_Those are the agreements if you want your daughter to marry Harry. You can not tell anyone of this or show them this document if you do the wedding is off. I will pay you 100 million dollars if you agree to sign the attached paper that states that you decided that the wedding is off._

_Petunia Evans_

Everyone of the members are laughing hard

"Do you have a pensieve Arthur" Arthur nods his head and extracts the memory and hands it to Christopher.

_Scene shows Molly and Arthur in the kitchen. Molly is going over wedding plans._

"_Molls what are you doing"_

"_Going over wedding plans for Ginny"_

"_You have more than a decade to make plans"_

"_Arthur you should know better"_

"_Molly why do you want Ginny to marry Harry hes just a boy"_

"_Do you have any idea what it would do to become inlaws to the-boy-who-lived"_

"_At least he will be with his aunt who loves him"_

"_Thats what you think" Molly mutters_

"_What was that" Arthur replies just as an owl flies in. Molly takes the letter from the owl_

_As Molly reads the letter she starts yelling. After a few minutes she signs the paper"_

"_Do you have any idea what this letter says that blasted woman was supposed to be under a hate spell instead she sent a list of mother freakin demands of rules to agree to this monstrosity of a marriage. Listen to this **Your daughter has to get her tubes tied. She will never carry a Potter heir. **That I could with having a half-blood in this family is wrong, especially with him having a mudblood for a mother. The only reason I agreed to this is because of his money. You think thats bad listen to this. **She will not attend Hogwarts, but stay at home and learn from you how to be a housewife. **I will not allow that stupid mudblood tell me what my daughter should learn and shouldn't learn. I would teach her my self, but no that bi-atch had to add another one **She can't learn any magic if she learns any the wedding is off. **Mother freakin jack hole who the hell does she think he is not allowing my daughter to have magic and work as a mudblood. Mudbloods don't deserve to be in our world nor do the half-bloods. I figured they can get divorced and she can take the money, but no she says** When they get divorced she will receive nothing and will get nothing out of the divorce. **How can that even be possible. I should just Incendio her ass to hell. I can always have Ginny use love potions like I did with you. I also hate the last one **Harry can have mistresses if he wants. **I will not allow that boy son of a mudblood to insult this family by having **MISTRESSES. **That is why I agreed to that 100 million I can always tell Dumbeldore now, but no this second letter says if I tell the money will disappear. **DAMN IT. **Over the next twenty minutes Molly casts Confringo and Incendio all around the house inside and outside."_

"Did that really happen" asks Christopher

"Yes it did"

"Did you know she was using love potions"

"No I never knew wish I did though"

"How much of your house is destroyed Arthur"

"All of it"

Kyle who was listening starts laughing really hard

"Mr. Mitchell what do you find so funny about Mr. Weasleys house being destroyed"

"So-ory its just hahahahaha Mr. Weasley haha how much will hahahhaha cost to to to repair your house hahhahha"

"100 million galleons" he replies. Arthur starts laughing also

"Mr. Weasley do you know how long it will take to build the Burrow"

"They said they can have it done in one month"

"Do you need a place to stay"

"No thanks I got that covered" Arthur replies just before leaving

"Mr. Mitchell maybe you can explain to me how exactly the money that was just given to the Weasleys will now go to a construction company to building her home.

"I said I went to school with Petunia right. Well I was a prankster, but I knew never prank Petunia. Well someone didn't know that they were both 2nd years when he pulled a prank on Petunia."

"What did she do"

"Nothing at least not yet. At the end of the year the boy would sit on the train relieved. When he came back the following year he would smile until Petunia would smirk and wave at him. This went on til the seventh year. One day I was talking to him when Petunia snuck up behind him and said boo. He literally screamed like a girl and begged her not to hurt him by getting on his hands and knees."

Everyone who heard him was laughing

"What does that have to do with this letter"

"The only reason I knew was because I did it. We bet 10 galleons on a chess game I won she lost on purpose I don't know why. The next day I got a letter from Petunia. The letter said paybacks a #. I knew she was gong to prank me next thing I know I am angry and am telling off the teachers. I earn 300 points deductions from my house and two months detention."

"Did you tell"

"I couldn't that was the prank if I did tell I would just earn more house points from our house and even more detentions for the prank I pulled on her. So see what I mean by never get on Petunia bad side"

"So your saying that this might be like the letter Petunia sent you"

"Id bet my small fortune"

Taking his wand Mr. Reilly checks to see if there is anything on the letter that isn't supposed to be. As the rest of the Order is watching Chris starts laughing"

"Ms. Evans is one smart lady which is why she is one of us."

"Now onto our next business. How our, our spies doing"

"The ones in Hogwarts are fine the ghosts report to them about any death eaters and they tell us." says Kirk

"How many spies do we have in Hogwarts now" asks Christopher

"Ones that are alive a total of six" Kirk replies

"How about in Tom Riddles Army" Chris asks

"One that we are sure of"

"Thats good I want the list of everyone helping us by next week. That is all"

All the Order members get up and start packing their belongings. Mr. Reilly stays behind.

"He approaches two of his newest arrivals"

"I sent you two messages because you will have a hard job"

"What is that sir" asks the male

"I need you two watch over the kids and family"

"You mean protect them"

"Yes"

"Do we stay in the back round or maintain friendships"

"I would prefer you maintain friendships to where you can get close. You will live near them and protect them. Got it"

Pointing to the female

"You Penelope Hernandez will be to protect the Dursleys do what ever you must. I don't care how though"

"Yes sir I will do my best"

Pointing to her male companion

"You Jake Wellington will be to protect Petunia Evans and Harry Potter."

"Yes sir I will do my best"

"Here is your packets of your house and job. I expect a report each month. Keep an eye for everyone."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed".

Penelope and Jake leave the way they come in

Penelope Hernandez and Jake Wellington they had a hard life growing up. Penelope was the youngest of six children. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Her siblings and mother were killed when she was 18. Her father was a CO at a big company and had to make a trip to England at the same time. A week before her mom and siblings were killed her father was killed by Tom. It struck her hard losing her only relatives and since then she threw her self into this war, but calmed down a little when I ran into her when she was 19. I watched over her, but she was the independent type. She closed off her heart. My mom told me to give her an a assignment I hope it works.

Jake Wellington he has black hair and green eyes. He is the same except he is an only child and has no other living relatives. His parents were also killed, but not by Tom. Just before he was supposed to move to England to live with his relative. They were killed by Tom and his followers he was five then. Since then he has been tossed around fosters home. He left the foster home when he was 18, but the last time he was in a home he was 16. For 11 years he has been in 50 homes the all gave him back because of that he has a problem trusting. So until he trust them completely he won't approach them. Which is why I think is might take longer. It took eight years for him to trust me completely. For this assignment might be his hardest. I hope my mom is right.

A female around 80 comes up behind him.

"Mom are you sure they are the ones to make them happy"

"Honey Penelope and Jake are the last of their lines, now their fighting in a war they deserve happiness and those two that you sent them two will make them happy."

"And when they find out"

"I have seen it their lives they will all end up happy"

"Okay I trust your judgment"

"You should I did the same with you"

"Will we win this war"

"That I am not aloud to say, but the numbers in death have gone down"


	5. Authors note

I will have an update soon. Thank you for those that have been enjoying the story so far. the next chapter will take three years later.

Here is a very small preview of the next chapter

"Honestly Harry just because your the husband doesn't mean you get to to go to work"  
"Okay what is going on in here" asks Daniel  
"Were playing house he thinks just because hes the husband I have to stay at home with Summer while he goes to work and makes money that just isn't right"  
"You sound like your mother"


	6. Wedded Bliss

* * *

This chapter took awhile to write. In this chapter of the story I did a scene that probaby every parent hope never happens.

* * *

Three years have passed since Petunia has divorced Vernon. Since Harry and Hermione became friends. Since the Grangers had been a constant presence in the lives of Petunia and Harry. It has also been three years since Penelope and Jake were sent to keep eyes on their charges. Three years since James and Lily died.

"Harry time to wake up" yells Petunia from downstairs

Getting out of bed quickly he dresses quickly to get ready for the day. Today they are going to the park with the Grangers and Hermiones aunt and uncle too. Putting on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans by himself because he is a big boy as he tells his aunt all the time. Then he puts on his Velcro shoes and heads downstairs.

"Ready Aunt Petunia" Harry says he stands in front of him.

"Okay come on lets go to the Grangers"

Rushing outside so he can cross the street to get to Hermione. He gets to the edge of the curb, but before he can Petunia yells for him"

"Harry stop" yells Petunia grabbing him by the arm gently she kneels down and looks him in the eye.

"How many times have I told you not to cross the street alone"

"A lot" he replies smiling.

"Then why don't you listen I don't want you getting hurt" Petunia replies with a stern and scared look

"Okay I'm sorry" Harry replies seeing her look he then gives her a hug.

Grabbing his hand Petunia and Harry cross the street to the Grangers house. Knocking on the door three times Petunia and Harry wait for the door to open. Minutes later the door is open by Lauren.

"Hello Harry"

"Hi Mrs. Granger"

"Harry how many times do I have to tell you that it's Lauren" she replies just as Hermione comes crashing into Harry giving him a big hug.

"Hey Harry" Hermione replies as she releases the hug and then proceeds to drag him up the stairs. Petunia and Lauren watch them go.

"Already ordering him around" asks Petunia

"Yep"

"So how soon are we going be leaving"

"Soon we are waiting for my supposed brother" Lauren replies just as they hear a pop in the living room. Heading toward the sound they see Pernelle Flamel hitting her husband while he tries to run away in fear.

"You have to help me I don't even know what I did" Nicholas replies as he runs behind Daniel as he appears from upstairs.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing using me as a shield"

"What's it look I'm doing I'm protecting my self from my wife"

"Who is going to protect me WHAT the bloody hell did you do anyway"

"We have to wear this muggle clothing she asked me if those pants made her look fat"

"Please tell me you did not answer that" Daniel replies as he see three woman standing across from him with their arms crossed.

"Of course I did I told her those pants look fine on her she thought I was lying"

"Your never supposed to answer when a woman asks if anything makes her look fat"

"Then what do I say"

"Woman are confusing so just ask what her opinion is."

"First of all we are not confusing" says Petunia

"So tell me Daniel do these pants make me look fat."

Looking at his wife in panic because he knows any answer he answers will be wrong. He decides the next best course of action.

So he decides to run. Seeing him run Nicholas decides to follow him up the stairs.

"Told you" says Lauren

"Thank you it was funny to see his reaction" replies Pernelle

The three woman start packing all the food to get ready to head to the park. Mean while upstairs Daniel and Nicholas just headed to Hermiones room to see Harry and Hermione arguing.

"Honestly Harry just because your the husband doesn't mean you get to to go to work"

"Okay what is going on in here" asks Daniel

"Were playing house he thinks just because hes the husband I have to stay at home with Summer while he goes to work and makes money that just isn't right"

"You sound like your mother"

**FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

"Come on Harry hurry up"

"Hermione you can stop grabbing me I am coming."

"I know, but I left Summer alone"

"Who is Summer"

"Our daughter Harry honestly"

"Since when did we get a daughter"

"Since my mom bought it at a store"

"Why was I not told"

"Honestly Harry I don't have to tell you everything"

"It does when I find out I have a daughter how old is Summer anyway"

"She is eight months old"

"So I basically have an eight month old daughter that you bought in the store yesterday who you named without me and I just met today"

"I don't see the big deal anyway"

"Fine then I have to go to work"

"Woah now wait a minute what makes you think your going to work"

"I am the husband"

"I don't care"

"You know what I have an idea why don't we both go to work and leave Summer here I mean she's not real anyway."

"HARRY how dare you" she replies while picking up the baby

"Shhhhh it's alright baby daddy didn't mean it"

"Hermione I stay home on one condition we get a real baby"

"Where do babies come from" asks Hermione

"How should I know I'm four"

"Let's ask someone"

"If I stay home you got to stay to."

"Why and how who is gong to put food on table"

"Anybody that opens a fridge could put food on the table Hermione, but we will both take turns going to work to make money because Summer needs clothes."

"No I will go to work only you will stay at home and take care of our children honestly Harry just because your the husband doesn't mean you get to go to work."

"Okay what is going on in here" asks Daniel

"Were playing house he thinks just because hes the husband I have to stay at home with Summer while he goes to work and makes money that just isn't right"

"You sound like your mother"

Hearing their conversation Nicholas decides to make his presence known.

"You know I think Hermione is right"

"Thank you Uncle Nick"

Hearing what she just said she rushes over and jumps in his arms

"Are you coming with us" asks Hermione

"Why yes I am"

"Good we are gonna have fun"

"Daddy can I ask you a question" asks Hermione

"Sure what is it"

"Well Harry says he will only stay home when he has a real baby to take care of and me and Harry want a baby so where do they come from"

Daniel is shocked as is Nicholas

"Well you see Hermione when- you know I kinda forgot why don't you ask Uncle Nick"he says as he takes off downstairs and out the front door

"Uncle Nick do you know"

"Sorry why don't you ask your mother" he replies as he takes off downstairs and out the front door also.

"Hermione how come they don't know"

"I don't know maybe only woman know the answer"

"Your probably right"

Harry and Hermione then head downstairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

Lauren,Pernell, and Petunia are talking in the living room talking when Daniel comes down the stairs fast and out the front door. Looking at each other with questioning faces.

"What do you think that's about"

"Not sure maybe Nicholas knows and will tell us or maybe not" she replies as Nicholas does the same as Daniel.

"Did they lock car doors"

"Yes"

"What do you think happened"

"Not sure, but they looked scared."

"Of what"

At that moment Harry and Hermione come down the stairs

"Hermione do you know what scared Nick and your dad" Lauren asks

"No mom all we did was ask a question"

"What was the question you asked"

"They didn't know the answer so said to ask you"

"What was the question"

"Where do babies come from"

All three ladies now know what scared the heck out of the men.

"Well you see Hermione when two people love each other and decide to have one they go by the clock that the lady has"

"I love Harry and we want a baby so where do I buy a clock"

"Honey you have to be married"

"We are married you married us last week remember"

"Honey you have to be legally married by a priest"

"Fine how long do I have to wait"

"A long time"

"When I reach the age where do I buy the clock"

"Your get a letter in your mail telling you it is time and months later your get a baby."

"Cool come on Harry lets go to the car and tell daddy" she replies as she drags Harry to the car.

"A clock" asks Petunia

"Mail" asks Pernell

"What it's all I could come up with to tell a four year old."

Minutes later everyone is headed out the door and into the van headed to the park.

In the driving seat is Daniel and in the passenger seat is Lauren. In the second row is Harry and Hermione and behind them is Nicholas and Pernelle.

"Uncle Nick is the ball the back there"

"Yes Hermione it's back there so stop worrying" he replies

"I am not worrying I am just asking"

ELSEWHERE

"About time you woke up look you need to leave you passed out drunk and I have to open up tonight."

The guy stumbles out of the bar and to his red truck starts the ignition and drives off.

"Jerk"

Little does he know he will the one that starts the initial contact of two people.

ELSEWHERE 2

"Time for my morning jog"

Grabbing his wallet and keys he heads out and locks his front door and begins his jog.

Little does he know, that this day will possibly bring him closer to his mission.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Yaaaay were at the park" says Harry

"Look mom there's an empty bench over there."

"Okay why don't you guys play first then we'll eat"

As the adults sit at the bench Harry and Hermione start kicking the ball back and forth.

"_What do you think their talking about"_

"_who knows they are adults"_

As they were kicking the ball around Hermione accidentally kicked the ball to hard and it went in the street.

"_Harry Uncle Nick is coming to get the ball"_

"_Hermione don't worry its close by"_

"HARRY STOP" Petunia yells

"_Harry leave the ball let someone else get it."_

"_Hermione I'll be fine."_ Harry replies as he heads toward the street.

At that same moment a red truck is barreling down the street and a jogger is heading toward Harry trying to beat the truck. Petunia and people close by can only watch in fear as Harry is pushed to the ground and the jogger is hit head on with his head hitting the windshield before he hits the ground motionless and as the truck crashes into another parked car. Petunia rushes to Harry and picks him up.

"Harry how many times have I told you. Don't ever do that again" She cries to him while he is crying.

"I'm sorry" he replies as Hermione reaches him. Petunia sits down not releasing Harry and Hermione jumps in Petunias lap and hugs Harry as well.

"_Harry what were you thinking"_

"_I'm sorry Hermione"_

"_Don't do it again alright"_

"_I promise wheres your dad"_

"_With the guy who saved your life"_

WITH THE JOGGER

"I called 911 cops and ambulance are on the way" replies Daniel

"How is he Pernell" asks Nicholas his wife used to be a healer

"Not good and I can't heal him because to many people saw, but I was able to slow down his injuries"

"That's not good, but it might be enough"

"Will he live"

"It's to bad to tell not to mention internal bleeding and anything that the muggles can tell."

"What do you mean"

"Wizards can't heal everything because we don't know a lot about muggle medicine and sickness"

"So basically it's up to the doctors" asks Daniel

"Yes do we know who he is"

"No"

"Does he have any identification" asks Nicholas

Daniel starts to look and finds a wallet.

"He has two identification cards dual citizenship"

"For where"

"England and the United States"

"He isn't married there is no wedding band" Nicholas points out.

"He is also a donor according to both identification cards" replies Daniel

"What is his name" asks a paramedic who just arrived on the scene

"Jake Wellington"

Across the ocean in USA Mary Reilly bolts awake.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	7. Jake Wellington

As they watch the ambulance drive away all are wondering about his condition.

"We might have a problem" says Pernell

"What kind of problem"

"He has a magical core"

"What" asks Nicholas shocked

"He has a magical core"

"You think this accident was planned"

"I cant be sure"

"Theres only one way to find out" he replies as he walks to Petunia picking up two rocks on the way there

"Petunia we have to go to the hospital"

"Why"

"We need you to pretend that he is your husband"

"Why"

"Pernelle found a magical core as she was healing some of his injuries"

"What. You think he is after Harry."

"Were not sure, but we want you to go to the hospital and find out his intentions and I'll go to the jail to find out about the driver." says Nicholas

"How am I gonna prove he's my husband"

"With these" he replies taking out two rocks and turning them into an engagement and wedding ring. Petunia takes the rings and puts them on her left finger.

"You think this will work"

"Yes"

"Does he have a ring"

"No"

"Then how is this supposed to work"

"Well seeing as he has a ring on his finger now it should" replies Pernelle as she stands next to her husband

"You got a ring on his finger" asks her husband

"Yes."

"Their on their way to the nearest hospital. We got to go"

"I am going to go to the jail and see about the drunk driver" replies Nicholas as he takes off.

"Come on we have to go to the hospital."

Petunia,Harry,Hermione,Lauren, Pernelle and Daniel head to the hospital. The drive to the hospital is quiet except for Harry and Hermione.

"_Harry"_

"_Yes Hermione"_

"_What is going on"_

"_I don't know, but we'll going to the hospital."_

"_Why"_

"_That guy that saved me is a witch"_

"_What really that's cool"_

"_I know, but I don't know why Aunt Petunia is worried."_

"_Me either, but we will find out soon."_

"_Hey Hermione"_

"_Yes"_

"_How come that owl has been following us."_

"_You saw it too."_

"_Yeah I did"_

"_Should we say something it's probably important."_

"_Yeah we should."_

"Aunt Petunia"

"Yes Harry" she asks looking at her nephew."

"Owl" he replies pointing out the window

Looking out her window Petunia sees an owl. So does Pernelle. She takes a turn at a deserted road that is hardly used to get to the hospital. Petunia rolls down her window and sticks out her arm. When she does the owl dives down and drops the package in her hands and the owl flies off. As Pernelle turns back on a main road to lead to the hospital Petunia sees that the package is medical information on Jake Wellington.

"What is it" asks Pernelle

"Jake Wellingtons medical information."

"That's good"

"Why" asks Pernelle

"Because since I am going to pretend to be his wife they are going to want his medical history and I need that to fill out the papers."

"Who sent them"

"A friend in America wait there is a note."

Dear Petunia

Here is Jakes medical file and information you need to feel out the paper at the hospital and in case your asking how I know of the accident my mother saw it happen. He is on our side. He was sent to protect you. You are still going to ask yourself and I agree with you because we have already lost five spies to Tom Riddle and I don't mean they died. They are still alive. With this file is truth serum that was invented by your sister use it on him. Take care of Harry.

"Is that it."

"Yes"

"Are you gonna use it"

"Yes I need to know for sure."

"Good because were here."

Heading into the hospital they take a seat in the waiting room while Petunia heads to the desk.

"Yes I'm looking for my husband he was brought in. He got hit by a car."

"He was just taken into surgery. I am going to need you to fill out these forms."

Petunia takes the forms and heads to the others.

"Well" asks Daniel

"He was just taken into surgery. All I need to do is fill out this paper work."

A few minutes later Petunia turns in the paperwork and the nurse informed her to wait in the waiting room.

"So what do we do now"

"We wait and hope for the best" says Petunia

"_Harry how long do we have to wait"_

"_I don't know, but I am going to sleep."_

"_Wanna sleep with me"_

"_Okay"_

Harry and Hermione get out of the chairs they were sitting in and move to one by a lamp a few chairs away from everyone else and into another one that looks like a sofa. Harry and Hermione then fall asleep. Hermione with her head on Harrys' shoulder and his head on Hermiones' head. Petunia then gets up and moves next to them. Pernelle takes a picture of them sleeping.

"Look it them"

"Do you think they will get married when their older"

"Hope so."replies Daniel

"He's good for her"

"And she's good for him to"

"Do you think she will handle the school names" asks Petunia

"What do you mean" asks Daniel

"Well when I was in school I was called a mudblood"

"What's that" asks Lauren

"It's a witch born with muggle relatives"

"But she was born with two witch relatives"

"They won't know that, but the hat might" replies Nicholas who just walked up

"So what did you find out"asks Petunia who wants information

"He's muggle, has no relatives involved in the magical world or any friends in there either. He doesn't even know it exists. He's just a drunk who fell of the wagon. He's in jail awaiting trial for driving under the influence, and if Jake dies vehicular manslaughter."

"So there is nothing it was just karma"

"Yes or fate. What did you find out."

"He works for the order in the U.S. And he is still in surgery. I am still going to question him though to see where his loyalties lie."

"That's good" replies Nicholas who takes a seat next to wife

1 Hour and 45 minutes later

"Family for Jake Wellington" replies a doctor

"Here" Petunia replies

"Relation"

"His wife"

"Okay well I would like to speak to you in private."

"Not with these muggles around" he whispers the last part.

"Pernelle come with me."

The doctor leads him to his office and takes a seat.

"He'll live, but his bones are broken. I'd heal him my self, but there wee other people around. You'll have to let him heal at a muggle pace. He should be dead, but he isn't. I want to know what happened."

"I healed his internal bleeding only. That is all I healed." says Pernelle

"I figured he was healed magically because I have never heard of a case of car crashes hit that hard that don't have internal bleeding."

"Why do you live in the muggle world though if your a healer."

"I wanted to learn about muggle medicine and doctors and decided to become one. I know a lot more than I learned in our world. If people in our world get Alzheimer I know how to cure that with a spell."

Over the next ten minutes he and Pernelle talk about the muggle and wizarding world of healers and doctors. Petunia decides to go back to the task at hand.

"How long should it take to heal."

"Six months. He was hit hard. It will take six for the cast and another three for therapy. Is there any place he will be staying."

"He'll be staying with me" says Petunia

"Is he your husband"

"Yes"  
"He should be released in two days"

"Okay anything else we should know of."

"No that's all, but I would suggest getting some nutrients and proteins in his body everyday. When he is released I'll give you some pain killers.

"Thank you"

Petunia and Pernelle head back to the waiting room and tell them what has happened. Nicholas and Pernelle then head to Jakes room where he is just waking up from the medicines. Nicholas closes the door while Petunia heads to Jake and hands him a vial of truth serum. Jake looks at it and sighs taking the bottle and drinking it.

"What is your name"

"Jake Michael Wellington"

"What is your mission"

"Protect Harry Potter and Petunia Evans"

"Do you have any of your own missions"

"Yes"

"What are they"

"Protect Hermione Granger and her parents"

"Why" asks Nicholas

"She is important to Harry"

"How and why"

"She keeps him happy and stable and makes him smarter. He sows her there's more to life than books."

"One last question then I'll take the potion off okay"

Jake just nods.

"Do you work for the dark lord"

"Which one you talking about"

"Both" Petunia asks shocked hearing that there are two dark lords

"I do not work nor have I ever worked for the dark lord. I work for you now and since you know I exist."

Petunia nods and gives him the antidote for the potion.

"That was a nice truth serum Lilly Evans made it"

"Yes my sister made it. Now I want to know anything you can tell me about Lord Voldemort. And the other dark lord."

"Well as you know Tom Riddle is back sort of. You need to find the Horocruxes to destroy him, but they can only be destroyed by Harry."

"Do you know what they are." asks Nicholas

"Yes"

"One is Tom Riddles Diary"

"Do you know where that is located"asks Pernelle

"Sorry"

"What about the others"

"Salazars' locket,Helgas' cup, Marvolo Gaunts Ring, Rowena diadem, Nagini"

"Do you know where they are."

"No we are still researching."

"Have you gotten close to finding any."

"Yes and no."

"I have found one."

"What where."

"It's the seventh one."

"You only gave us six." replies Petunia

"What's the seventh one" asks Nicholas

"Harry Potters scar"

Petunia collapses in the chair shocked as does Nicholas.

"How do we get it out" asks Petunia

"You could transfer it to something else."

"Is there anything wrong with Harry keeping the Horocrux in."

"It keeps a connection with Voldermort."

"If we take it out will he still have that connection."asks Nicholas

"We think so." replies Jake

"How do you know about these Horocruxes." asks Petunia

"We found out from a spy who knows about all of them now there are people looking for them." replies Jake.

"Who will destroy them"

"We all decided that when they are found that Harry will destroy them and anyone who chooses."

Petunia and Nicholas nod.

"So where am I gonna be staying while I heal." asks Jake

"You'll be staying with me and Harry."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for protecting Harry."

Jake nods.

"Can I ask you another question" asks Petunia

Jake nods his head

"You said there were two dark lords. Who's the other"

"It's him isn't it" asks Nicholas

"It is isn't it" replies Petunia

"Yes"

"How is it possible"

"He works behind the scenes as people in America say."

"Yep he does"

"Dumbeldore" Petunia and Nicholas reply

"Dumbeldore is the second dark lord." Jake tells them

"Wait I have been wondering one thing though and it's not about Dumbles."

"Go on" Jake says

"What ever happened to Molly Weasley after she got my letter that made her go ballistic."

Jake starts laughing and tells them the story.

"Well Arthur came and showed us the memory. Well all the money they got from you was used to rebuild the house. Well after six months after it was completed Arthur got a divorce from Molly. Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny live at the Burrow. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George live at a house that we bought for them we also put money in an account for them."

"So they are divorced"

"Yes"

"Good he can do much better"

"Actually he is"

"What how"

"Well while he was in muggle England with Chris they ran into a woman who is a half-blood. Him and her hit it off well. They started seeing each other. She has two kids of her own. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George like her and her two kids like Arthur. Well one week ago he asked her to marry her and she said yes. Right now they are engaged."

"That's good. He sounds like a good man."

"I always thought he could do better than Molly anyway."

Two Days Later

Petunia, Harry and Hermione who wanted to come enter the hospital to pick up Jake.

"_Harry hurry Jake is leaving today"_

"_Hermione I know, but he will be living in our house. You can come visit when ever you want."_

"_Is he gonna be your Uncle"_

"_No he is not"_

"_Then why is he gonna live with you"_

"_Because the doctors said so"_

"_Then why does he smile at your aunt"_

"_I don't know being polite"_

"_Then why does he look away when she faces him"_

"_I don't know ask your mom."_

"_Fine I will"_

"Okay were ready to go" Petunia replies as she pushes the wheelchair and out the door heading to the car.

"Hi Harry"

"Hi"

"Hi Hermione"

"Hi"

"So how you guys doing"

"Fine" they both reply just as they reach the car. Petunia helps Jake into the car and returns the wheelchair. She returns and gets in the driver seat of the car and drives off leaving them to their thoughts and Harry and Hermione to their talk.

PETUNIAS' THOUGHTS

Okay so Jake will be living with Harry and me for a couple months. While here I could find out more about his life. I could also find out what happened to his family because there is a sadness in his eyes to see that he lost something important. I know I don't trust him completely, but I want to and to do that I need to know everything about him. I want to know why he risked his life to save Harry. Most Aurors wouldn't do that. Should I tell him about Harry and Hermione though. And why does he always look at me like I am the most beautiful woman on the planet. I can't even think about dating him Harry has to come first and I have to let him know that.

JAKES' THOUGHTS

So I will be living with Petunia and Harry for a couple months. I know she is going to want to know about my life and I don't care. What ever she wants to know I will tell her. I wonder how long Harry and Hermione have been able to talk to each other though and when they find out I wonder how they will handle it. Something tells me that Petunia already knows though. She is beautiful though. I remember when he was two they went to the park and she was playing with him in the sandbox and pushing him on the swing. She looked so beautiful and content. That was when I started falling in love with her. I know that Harry comes first, but I will wait for her. I also need to contact Chris.

"_Harry it's to quiet in this car"_

"_I know their probably thinking"_

"_Why"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Grown ups think to much"_

"_Lets talk about something else Hermione"_

"_Okay about what"_

"_What do you want to play tomorrow"_

"_Lets play house, read, and then television"_

"_that's fine mione"_

"_Mione" _

"_You don't like it"_

"_No Harry I love it."_

"_Look Harry were home"_

"_Are you spending the night again"_

"_Yes my parents said it was alright"_

"_Yes"_

Petunia parks the car and helps Jake get out and into the house while Nicholas who was waiting on the lawn help Harry and Hermione get out of the car. As Nicholas, Harry and Hermione get out and into th house none of them are aware of the two people watching them.


	8. Betrayal, Family and Assistance

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile to write.

Six months have passed since Jake moved in with Petunia and Harry. Harry wasn't trusting of Jake at first, but then got used to him. Now he and Jake get along well. Jake is out of his cast and wheelchair and is using a cane now. He is in rehabilitation three times a week to get his walking up so he can walk without the use of a cane. We have also got structure in this house a routine you can say. Right now Harry and Hermione are playing in the backyard playing in the tree house.

"Hello"

"In the kitchen"

"Hey Petunia"

"Hey Nicholas are you guys ready"

"Yeah"

The Flemmels, Jake and Petunia are in the living room and about to have a discussion because Nicholas and Pernell are about to tell them why they have stopped trusting Dumbeldore.

"So what did you want to talk to us about"

"Dumbeldore and why we stopped trusting him."

"So what happened" asks Petunia

" It was thirty five years ago and our first stone was running out of energy. It was our first stone and we knew it wouldn't be perfect. So we made a temporary one that will last six years. So thirty three ago we ran into Albus he seemed nice and was a hero, but my wife didn't trust him. It was probably her Huffelpuff side and the fact that she was raised in the muggle world because her parents wanted nothing to do with the Ministry."

"My parents didn't trust the Ministry. The Ministry didn't even exist until Hogwarts was built. The Ministry started to become corrupt and people in the Ministry being being paid off. So they left for the muggle world. We had hardships growing up and lost trust in people we trusted. So when we met Dumbeldore I didn't trust him and I don't know why something about him set me off."

"When we met him we were working on another stone. We had almost finished making it when he took the recipe of how to make it and destroyed the stone that was almost finished. He then blasted Pernelle across the room and then did the same with me. Then he obliviated us."

"After he obliviated us he took off. Luckily the obliviation doesn't work on us which is good. And the recipe of how to make the stone was missing eight steps. I have four in my head and my husband has the other four steps. One of those steps is the most important because one wrong move and its destroyed and it takes thirty minutes. I did that because I didn't trust Albus." Pernelle tells them

"I however did trust him and was upset when my wife didn't and planned on hiding some of the steps from him. Then when we were attacked by him I was glad my wife did that, but angry at the betrayal. We had made another stone a month later."

"When I became pregnant with Hermione we knew we had to go into hiding because we didn't want Dumbeldore to get wind of this. We also knew he was fascinated with the Potters for now so it should be easy. While in hiding we had made two more stones. We made two of them smaller though. We have one in Hermiones' Soul Mate vault that is where the big one is. Two of the small ones, one is in the stones on your fireplace Petunia and the other is at the Grangers. I don't know where though. That is why we don't trust him even though he says we have been friends for years it is a lie."

"Wow I would have never expected that of him. Manipulations yes, but actually attacking no." says Jake

"I can see him attacking if he doesn't get his way. Did you ever update your will when you were friends."

"No" "Yes" Nicholas and Pernelle reply at the same time

"What did you do Nicholas."

"Our vaults are already to set when we have a kid so when Hermione was born the vaults that were listed as baby Pernelle changed to Hermione. So no we didn't update it. So when we die He will get the vault that has 200,000 million galleons with two houses there is also the complete instructions of how to make the sorcerers stone."

"Nicholas what did I tell you about that man. As soon as possible you are gonna go to Gringotts and get that will changed do you here me."

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you have any fake stones" asks Petunia

"Yes we have one at a vault 713"

The four adults continue talking and figure out what to do when Harry and Hermione come back inside from the tree house. When they come in they see all the adults on the couch facing each other. Hermione runs straight for Uncle Nick.

"Uncle Nick are you gonna take us to the park now"

"Of course me and Pernelle are gonna be taking you"

"Is Aunt Pernelle coming too" asks Harry

"Yes I am"

Two hours later after eating lunch the Flemmels, Harry and Hermione are at the park. Harry and Hermione head straight for the playground. Harry begins climbing up the slide only to slide back down because Hermione wants to slide down.

"Harry go up the slide the right way" Pernelle yells at him

"Harry do what ever you want on a playground and have fun" Nicholas yells

"Nicholas don't encourage him" Pernelle tells

"What their kids."

"Yes they are and apparently so are you" she smirks at him

"If I was I wouldn't be able to do this" he replies as he kisses her on the mouth. After a few minutes they pull away.

"True, but I am still mad at you about the will."

"We will take care of it tomorrow okay." Pernelle nods and they turn back watching Harry and Hermione who are now playing freeze tag with the other kids.

"_Harry who's it"_

"_The boy with the red shirt"_

"_Thanks he almost got me"_

"_Crap"_

"_What, what's wrong"_

"_He got me"_

"_Where are you I can't see you"_

"_I am under the slide"_

"_okay I am coming"_

"_I see you" _says Harry as he spots Hermione standing still. All of a sudden the boy in red runs to them and hides. Harry crawls between Hermiones'' legs so she unfreezes and they run. All of a sudden the boy in red follows them. They manage to loose him and climb up the tower and hide in it. As they manage to sit down they see that the ladder is moving and look only to see that the boy is climbing the ladder. Just as they are about to move he sits down with them.

"Wait your not it"

"No I tagged the boy in red hat three times so he is it now."

"Thank goodness. I'm Harry"

"I'm Hermione"

"I'm Jayden"

"Guys I think we should get down from here just in case he comes up" Hermione says

All three climb down and just as the last one touches the ground red hat boy spots them. Hermione tells them to split up. He goes after Harry and just as Harry is about to be tagged his mother calls him.

"Alex were leaving"

"Coming mom" he yells then turns to Harry

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Harry,Hermione time to go" yells Pernelle

"Gotta go" Harry tells him

"Did you guys have fun" Nicholas asks as they reach him

The kids only nod as they walk to the car.

GRINGOTTS

After Harry and Hermione left Petunia left for Gringotts

"I need to speak with Griphook" the goblin nods and gets Griphook

I am here to take care of buisness because Dumbeldore apparaently royally messed up my nephews vaults. They foundsomething wrong with some parchments or something like that. I hope that I will be able to get any properties back if he messed with those. I also need to deal with Molly soon. Here comes Griphook.

"Ms. Evans come we have much to discuss and it's not good we found out information."

Petunia takes a seat

"What do you want to know about first the money or the properties"

"I thought he has know idea about the properties"

"We found a notice me not charm on papers that deal with properties and took it off"

"The properties first."Petunia tells him

"Well each Founder has two houses and the school he has no access to that because that information was hidden. We put the founders houses under a fidiluis charm. Merlin had an Estate and we put that under the fidilus charm. The Potters have eight houses around the country and two in the US. He put two of the houses here in the country under his name so he now owns those houses. Those houses were the biggest and most expensive.

"Damn that bastard. What about the money"

"Well like I said he only has access to those two accounts, but he took 800 million from each leaving 100 million each in both and he managed to steal one account that wasn't on the list I told you about last time you were here."

"How much was in that vault"

"1 billion and that was because the Potters owned a lot of houses, but sold them and now it's all gone. The houses that Harry owns are important to the Potters."

"I thought he was off as magical guardian."

"He was a least we thought so, but since he is four you can now definitely take him off."

"Do it take him off and put the Flemmels on as magical guardians followed by Jake Wellington and as muggles put the Grangers."

"Anything else"

"Is there anyway to get back the properties that were stolen"

"Already working on it. He had no right to do that. What do you plan for the money because when the money gets taken it will all be put back double even the vault that he got Harrys' magical guardian, but since he failed it will be given back double also. So when do you want the money returned."

"Have him sign a contract that says he failed as a magical guardian and that all houses taken will be given back and any money will be given back double."

"He won't sign that"

"Tell me what does Harrys' will say"

"That Albus is the soul heir of everything"

"Exactly and Chris has an idea to protect Harry further"

"And what is that"

"Kill us"

"If your dead Albus will sign any contract without looking to get to the Potter Fortune"

"Yes after Albus comes remove him from the vaults"

"Got it anything else Ms. Evans"

"Yeah I need a my will updated"

Griphook gets out her will and has it updated."

"Upon my death I want Harry to go to the Grangers. When I am dead I want them to have 15 million galleons. Hermione Granger gets 10 million and my book collection. Chris will get my notebooks that has information and a copy of a book that was created by Lily Potter that has cures and antidotes and other things. In that book is the cure to the help the Longbottoms. Albus knows the cure because he was there. I give it to Chris because he will know what to do with it. Dudley Dursley gets 15 million galleons, but make sure it goes through Vernon also and that it can be used in the muggle world. Harry will get everything else which is 20 million."

"Okay I need your signature" Petunia signs the will and it vanishes.

"That's all Ms. Evans"

What the heck is Albus up to taking all that money that didn't belong to him. And those houses those belonged to my sister and brother in law. Okay lets see what he has done so far. He put a spell on me to make me forget my heritage and forced me into a marriage. He ignored the Potters Will and left him on a doorstep to die. He stole millions from the Potter Vaults and Millions in property. He even forgot to metion the Horocruxes. What the hell is wrong with him. I need a way to get back at him and Molly. Albus and Molly, Molly letter. Maybe I should him a Howler instead of a letter. HAAHAHAHa That's it a Howler sometime during Harrys school year. I wonder when everyone is in the Great Hall.

"Yes thank you Griphook" Petunia replies before leaving. As she leaves at the same time in Surrey six hooded figures take out their wands and set the house on fire. Leaving the four peoples bodies inside to perish. Hours later the bodies aren't noticeable. After the coroner leaves he calls his niece.

"Hey it's your uncle"

"No I have information"

"Well there was a fire at a house"

"Well this one is"

"Well the fire took place at a house. The Dursleys"

"The bodies were badly burnt and unrecognizable"

"DNA probably won't help"

"There was two photos there hiding it was hardly burnt"

"There was a picture of a woman Petunia Dursley and the other had her with Lilly Evans"

"Yes I am sure you showed me her photo"

"Okay bye love you to good luck"

After hanging up the phone he leaves.

THE NEXT MORNING

Boy Who Lived Dead

by Rita Skeeter

_Late last night I was awoken by a phone call. He told me about a house fire. When the call ended I decided to do my own investigation. I got the reports of police and fireman. On the firemans' report they couldn't find the cause of the fire. They also state that it started in six different locations at the same time. Police are still looking for the perps in the arson case. After that I went to the house and it was black and the building was falling apart. As I walked in I felt the magic that surrounded the house so I immediately knew that a deatheaters did this. After searching this house I found a picture of one Lily Evan-Potter and a Petunia Evans. How is Lily with a muggle well simple they were sisters. Petunia never had any magical abilities. What would deatheaters attack a non wizard home simple Harry Potter lived here also. Harry as we know disappeared that faithful night when You Know Who killed the Potters. So as Petunia being his only relative was sent here, but why send him to muggles. What shocked me the most though is when I looked in the cupboard there was only blankets there. When I read over the police report it said one baby was found in the cupboard under the stairs. The baby was Harry Potters age. So it comes with deep regret to inform all magical creatures that Harry Potter Boy Who Lived and Savior of the Magical World is DEAD._

After reading the paper Molly Prewitt is jumping with joy and cant take the excitement about getting more money. After destroying Burrow Albus offered to pay for it so she can use the money Petunia gave her. Now she will be able to Albus what that hussy pulled. Getting some floo she calls Albus who comes over immediately.

"Molly I see you read the prophet"

"Yes I did well you will be getting more money soon since Ginerva was his bethroed."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What" he asks

"They aren't bethroed anymore"

"Here I have a letter" she says as she hands him a letter

_Dear Molly Weasley_

_I understand my nephew has a wedding with you daughter I just have a few rules._

_Your daughter has to get her tubes tied. She will never carry a Potter heir._

_She will not attend Hogwarts, but stay at home and learn from you how to be a housewife. She can't learn any magic if she learns any the wedding is off._

_When they get divorced she will receive nothing and will get nothing out of the divorce._

_Harry can have mistresses if he wants._

_Those are the agreements if you want your daughter to marry Harry. You can not tell anyone of this or show them this document if you do the wedding is off. I will pay you 100 million dollars if you agree to sign the attached paper that states that you decided that the wedding is off._

_Petunia Evans_

"That witch how did she get out of the spell."

"I don't know."

"I'll go to his vault since I have access now that he is dead he has no use for it and Ron and Ginny can go to Hogwarts"

"Thank You Albus"

Albus leaves and heads to Gringotts he asks for Griphook

"How can I help you"

"I need access to Potters vaults"

"You have no access he is not dead"

"Yes he is"

"And where is your information"

"It was in the prophet"

"It's to bad your a pureblood"

"Why is that"

"Well you see muggles have a saying"

"What might that be"

"Never believe anything you read" Albus eyes widen

"Good day Albus" Albus storms out and apparates to the Burrow a few minutes later Molly Prewitt enters the bank. Griphook smirks and rolls his eyes ready for more amusement.

"Good day Miss Prewitt you just missed Albus"

"I need to know about my money" she asks bluntly

"Of course lets see because you broke the contract the 100 million galleons was given back in the Potter vault so your remaining balance is 300 galleons. Have a nice day Ms. Prewitt"

Molly leaves the bank fuming and apparates to the Burrow where Albus is.

"I lost the 100 million because I broke the contract so now I have 300 galleons left."

"I can't access his vaults so he might still be alive I am going to check this out." He says as he apparates to #4 Pivet Drive. Upon arriving he sees a house that is about to be torn down because it is unable to be saved. As he walked in he noticed that there was a magical signature, but it was older like an adult. He also noticed that all his compulsion spells were gone in the house. Seeing nothing of importance such as photos and videos are missing he concludes that the article was a fake. He can also tell Harry and Petunia haven't been living here because there is no trace of their magical signature. Pissed that he lost Harry he apparates home to do some thinking. At the same time that Albus apparates to his home.

Nicholas and Pernelle enter Gringotts. Griphook spots them.

"Nicholas and Pernelle good to see you. How are you"

"Were fine were here to update our will"

"Okay oh and just to tell you Molly and Albus were just here." he says as they enter a private room"

"Okay what do you want to change."

"All of it"Nicholas replies

"Okay ready" they both nod and Pernelle goes first

"For Harry we leave 800 million galleons and a property in France. For Petunia we leave 800 million galleons and a property in Iceland. For Jake we leave 700 million galleons and a property in China." Nicholas takes over for her

"For the Grangers we leave 900 million and a place in France. For Minerva we leave 600 million galleons and a place in Scotland. For Madame Malkin we leave 600 million galleons. To Hogwarts we leave 1 billion galleons. To the USA Order we leave 900 million galleons and to the Wizards Orphanage we 900 million galleons. We also leave 900 million galleons to St. Mungos. And for our daughter Hermione we leave everything else which is the last half of our estate."

"So half your estate is what was given and the other goes to Hermione" they both nod

"Okay well that's it"

"Thank you Griphook see you again" they reply as they leave.

Lauren and Daniel are on their lunch break at the local restruante.

"So when do you think Harry and Hermione are gonna get together"

"I don't want them to, but then again we can't stop it"

"Don't worry Daniel no matter how old she gets she will always be you little girl."

"I know" he sighs

"She was a great gift to us"

"Yeah she was and still is she is also a Daddys girl."

"That's not my fault" he exclaims

"Oh really she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Okay your right she does and she always real, but don't tell her that"

"So when do you think the will get married"

"I don't know" he replies

"Wanna bet"

"Sure why not."

"Okay first real kiss"

"Thirty"

"Daniel she will not have her first kiss at thirty"

"Hey I can dream right"

"Yes now guess I say by fifth year"

"Fine I will go with fourth year" Daniel replies

"And the bet will be they have to be the first one at the office for two months"

"I better win I don't want to be waking a six every morning for two months" he replies

"Good luck Daniel"

"Fine next bet loser has to take care of bills"

"I better win I hate bills. How long" replies Lauren

"A year"

"Fine"she grumbles

"And the bet is when will thy get married"

"18" replies Lauren quickly

"You're sound so sure"

"I am now you"

"19" he replies they then shake on bets made

"So when do you think the Flemmels want to tell Hermione the truth."

"When she older to understand and knowing our daughter not long."

"She is smart she gets that from all four of us." Daniel nods his head a laughs

"So when do you think Petunia and Jake are gonna come out about their relationship.

Lauren just her head. A few minutes later they finish eating, paid the bill and headed back to the office to finish with their other appointments.

Albus after calming down comes up with a plan and knowing that its a full proof plan he begins taking it out. He floos to the Longbottoms and speaks with Augusta.

"Albus what are you doing here"

"You heard about Harry Potter"

"Yes such a sad thing to" she replies

"Well with Harry dead that leaves Neville to defeat the Dark Lord"

"When do you expect to train him Albus"

"He is to young now so it will have to be you because I have responsibilities. I suggest that he use his fathers wand so that Neville has a connection with him."

"If he uses his fathers wand Albus the wand real hardly work for him and you know it"

"If he uses his fathers it will, I will teach him wandless to throw them off and since people will think he sucks at magic they will be surprised at his magic abilities."

"Okay Albus"

Albus nods and floos back home. Augusta then gets out a quill and parchment and writes a letter.

"Tunney" she calls and a house elf appears

"Yes"

"Can you deliver this letter to my nephew and wait for a reply please"

Tunney takes the letter and pops away. Five minutes later Tunney returns with a piece of paper and a letter in written in pen.

_Dear Aunt Augusta_

_Thank you for you recent information. Do what Albus says, but also buy his own wand that way you can teach him at home. Don't trust Albus in what he says. We will send people to you starting on his sixth birthday to train him in magic. We will also be doing the same with Harry and Hermione except Nicholas and Jake will be teaching them. Before he goes to Hogwarts you need to tell him to not do magic well though to act like he is struggling. Be safe and stays happy._

_Love Always, Your favorite Nephew (only nephew)_

_Christopher Reilly_

A/N: Next chapter Harry and Hermione are six years old. There is gonna be a wedding, magic lesson and school. Also a visit to Gringotts. Petunia also tries to make a potion Lily invented to help the Longbottoms. Does she succeed

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	9. Wedding

This chapter took awhile to write especially the wedding which was harder to write and what songs to use. I decided to use

* * *

Two years have now passed. Harry and Hermione are now six years old. Hermione loves to read and she got Harry in to it. Hermione is in her reading when Harry comes over.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greets as he comes into her room

"Harry" Hermione replies as she goes to give him a hug

"What are you dong here"

"Mom and Jake dropped me here so the can talk"

"Hey Harry have you noticed the people in hoods watching us for awhile."

"You saw them to."

"Should we tell the parents"

"Not yet if they were after they would of attacked us right."

"What if their waiting for the right moment though Harry."

"Hermione don't worry about it. They seem like they are only watching us and nothing more."

"Fine what ever you say. So Harry are you excited about school starting soon."

"Sure I mean it's better than staying around the house and getting bored."

"At least we've been getting home schooled to help us."

"True I will probably be the smartest though." he says with a smile

" No way I will" Hermione replies

"Okay fine we both will."

"That's better" Hermione replies with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"What do you think our teacher will be like."

"I don't know I hope she is nice." replies Hermione

"What makes you think it is a girl we could have a boy teacher"

"Boys can't be teachers."

"Okay maybe, but do you think we will make friends."

"I hope because right now you are my only friend."

"True we will be best friends forever."

"Promise."

"Promise always and forever."

"So Harry what do you think of the wedding."

"They made me try on suits."

"You have to wear suits to the wedding Harry."

"I know, but a bloody suit people are going to call me cute and maybe pinch my cheeks."

"So who cares."

"We'll see who cares when they do the same to you."

"Do you know what you will be doing."

"Yes I will be the ring bearer whatever that is. You."

"Flower girl."

"Do we have to dance at the wedding."

"Probably."

"Hey Hermione want to try and help sneak some cake."

"No."

"Please."

"No Harry besides we always get the first piece since were younger. They will probably give some to us."

Harry and Hermione continue talking when they are interrupted by Nicholas.

"Hey uncle Nick"

"Hello Hermione. Hello Harry."

"Why are you here."

"Actually I am here for some good news."

"Really what."

"Well I have decided to start training you guys in magic."

"Really" asks Hermione

Nicholas just nods as Harry and Hermione jump up and run to hug him.

"I will start training you guys after Petunia and Jake get bback from their wedding."

Harry and Hermione nod

WEDDING DAY

Harry and Hermione walk down aisle together followed by Lauren and Daniel and last Nicholas and Pernelle.

The Minister begins.

"It is with great pleasure that we gather today to witness the joining of two hands, and two hearts in holy matrimony. These two people Petunia and Jake, have fallen in love so deeply, so completely, that today, they make a bond, a sacred covenant before God, whereby their hearts, their bodies, and their souls shall be united as one in marriage for the rest of their days."

"Petunia and Jake's respective families, together with their friends, each represent a circle of love. A circle of love where members care for, and nurture each other, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. Today, Petunia and Jake join their lives together to make a new circle of love, one that overlaps with, and is made stronger by those from which it has emerged. You have been invited here because of their special relationship with you, to witness the creation of this sacred bond. "

"I would like to take a reading from 1 Corinthians 13"

The Minister pauses before beginning

"Love. If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

The Miniser looks up from the bible and then looks to Jake and Petunia.

"Seek love and never take it for granted. Love is believing, sharing, caring and dreaming together. It is honesty, friendship, companionship, and selflessness. Love is the desire and commitment to be intimate physically, psychologically, and emotionally. It is devotion, celebration, understanding, forgiveness and sacrifice. Love is strong, yet it can be fragile. Love is gentleness, kindness, and patience. It is trusting, protecting, inspiring, and supporting. Love is the only true way to know God."

He looks at Petunia and Jake.

"The covenant of marriage is one that can be entered into only by persons who are both legally and spiritually free to offer themselves to each other. Therefore, in the presence of God and in the presence of all of the witnesses here, I will ask Petunia and Jake to state their intention. Petunia and Jake, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in the holy state of matrimony?

"Yes" they reply

Petunia and Jake, please face each other and join your hands, and in so doing, join your hearts. Petunia and Jake have decided to write their own vows.

"I Jake, take you Petunia to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children, my wife

and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day tha I did the day before. I will be yours times of plenty and want. I will trust you and respect you. Laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and to protect you, to comfort and encourage you and to stay with from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I Petunia take you Jake to be my partner, my lover, husband of my children and one true love Loving what I already know of you and trusting what I do not know. I will trust and respect you. I will cherish our union and love you more each day. I promise to be there for you from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

"Do we have the rings?" as the Minister

Harry holds the pillow up to the minister and he takes the rings.

"Lord, please bless these rings that Petunia and Jake are about to exchange. May these rings forever remind them of their covenant with one another, as well as the circle of love they have publicly created here today. May their compassion and kindness for one another always be like these rings, with no beginning and no end. May the precious metal remind them of their precious commitment, and if either begins to tarnish, may they joyfully undertake the sacred duty to make it shine brightly again. May their relationship always be like these rings, separate but close, simple but beautiful. May these rings always belong to their hands, and their love always belong in each other's hearts. Amen"

The Minister looks at Petunia and Jake again

"Petunia, take this ring a place it on Jakes finger and repeat after me." Petunia repeats everything he says

"I Petunia take you, Jake, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death to us part, and with this ring I thee wed."

"Jake, take this ring a place it on Petunias finger and repeat after me." Jake repeats everything he says

"I, Jake take you, Petunia, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death to us part, and with this ring I thee wed."

"Now that you have heard Petunia and Jake recite their marriage vows, do you, their family and friends, promise from this day forward, to encourage them and love them, and to help guide and support them in being steadfast in the promises they have made?" If you agree, please say, "We do."

"Jake and Petunia, with the support of your families and friends, by the vows you have made to one another, by the strength of your covenant, and in the presence of God, it is my pleasure to pronounce you "Husband and Wife." You may kiss the bride"

Jake pulls Petunia close to him while everyone claps.

"_Ew do they have to kiss" Harry asks Hermione_

"_Yes their married."_

"_But it's gross."_

"_I know my parents still kiss to"_

"_How come their still kissing."_

"_Who knows."_

"_Finally they stopped kissing."_

"_HARRY"_

"_What it's gross."_

"We close with a final blessing for your marriage. Now you will feel no rain, For each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, For each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, For each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, But there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, To enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth. Amen."

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my great honor and privilege to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jake and Petunia Wellington!"

The guests appaluad while Petunia and Jake smile.

Jake and Petunia are the first to walk out. They are followed by the Grangers and Harry and Hermione.

While all the guests are at the reception waiting for the bride and groom the Grangers, Wellingtons and Harry are getting their photos taken. Petunia notices Harry messing with his tie.

"What's wrong Harry"

"I want to take off my suit"

"I know you do, but you have to keep it on."

"Can I take off my tie then." he asks

"After the pictures okay buddy."

Harry nods and agrees

"Good now come on we need more pictures"

"Don't worry Harry I hate suits, the only good thing about them is you don't need them that often." replies Jake as Petunia walks to get the others

"I hate the tie the most." Harry tells him

"Me to don't know how to tie one."

"Then how did you get that on." asks Harry

"Clip-on" Jake replies as he shows him

"Lucky mines not."

Jake just laughs as everyone approaches. After a roll of film has been used they get in the limo and head to the reception area.

RECEPTION HALL

As the guests mingle and talk to each other they eagerly wait the entering of the ride and groom. An hour later at noon the hall is clapping as Petunia and Jake enter the hall. They walk to the dance floor and have their first dance as man and wife.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

The guests party while the Jake and Petunia go around greeting their guests. Mr. and Mrs. Granger take Harry and Hermione to the small snack table that has fruit and gets them a small plate.

"Thank you mom" replies Hermione

"Your welcome I know your hungry."

They take them to their table in front and begin eating. Minutes later they are joined by Petunia and Jake asking how they are.

"Did you get some fruit Harry." Harry nods since he has his mouth full.

"Good we have still have guests to greet by I'll be back."

"Why do they have to greet people if they already know them." Harry asks

"It's boring trust me it's only an hour and she will be meeting people she never met as will he."

"Do they have to do it."

"No, but it is common courtesy." replies Lauren

1:20 pm

Jake and Petunia make their way to the front and they are introduced by the DJ. They all clap and Jake and Petunia stand and smile at the guests before sitting. Jake and Petunia knew that th others didn't want to be introduced because they had said so.

1:30

Toasts are made.

Lauren Granger stands

" I have to make a speech. I have known Petunia for five years when her and Harry moved across the street. When we were alone after she met Jake she would tell me that she thought he was cute, but when ever he asked her out she would turn him down. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I just want to tell you both that when she finally agreed to go out with you I thought finally now I don't have to hear anything else about you. Boy was I wrong. Instead it was how lovely her date was and how he was a perfect gentlemen. So now I get payback. You see she has this funny habit you should know about. See she is looking down. Her habit is chocolate. She has to have chocolate everyday. One bar a day will do. You'll probably find out about that funny habit and when you do don't forget to tell me so I can videotape it. It's lovely being married and hard. I wish you the best of luck. To new memories and a lifetime of love" Lauren replies taken a sip.

Daniel stands next and gives his.

"I guess that it is my turn. I have known Jake for a couple years now. He saved Harrys' life. Ever since that day he has been in our lives since. He liked Petunia right away and told me. I swear we may be the same age, but he was acting like a fathers boy. Asking me for advice on girls and how to get her to notice him. When she finally accepted a date from him I was relieved. Then he told me how lovely she looked. Now you are married. My advice to you is if she ever puts her foot down you keep it down and for one week every month wait on her hand and foot. Marriage doesn't come easy. Books won't help. If you ever go couch shopping better make sure it's comfortable because one day you'll probably be sleeping on it. Listen to her no matter what. I wish you guys a lifetime and eternity of memories."

Dinner is being served

"So Harry Nicholas tells me he is going to start teaching you guys."

"Yep Aunty mom I can't wait." Harry says excitedly

"Harry you know what I noticed."

"What uncle Jake"

"Well how come you call Petunia Aunt Petunia, mom and Aunty mom."

Harry shrugs and Petunia laughs.

"It depends on his mood."

"Well when he was young he called me Aunty mom. Now he only calls me that when he is excited. If he's in a bad mood or no mood at all he calls me Aunt Petunia and if he is happy he calls me mom, but I have seen it change a bit." she tells Jake

"Does it bother you."

"Not really, but every time he calls me mom I feel happy, but also guilty because that title belongs to my sister and I don't it is just so confusing."

"I know, but at least Harry has you now and don't you think your sister would be proud that he is knows who she is and knows that he is in good hands even if he calls you mom." Petunia nods her head knowing that he is right.

"So Jake how does it feel to be married" as Nicholas

"Different." he replies

3:00

As everyone has been close to being done eating it is time for the Father/Daughter dance and the Mother/Son dance, but because their parents have died they will be dancing with ones they saw as parents.

Petunia is led onto the floor by Chris Reilly. As the song starts.

_**I hope that the days come easy**_

_**and the moments pass slow,**_

_**And each road leads you **_

_**where you want to go,**_

_**And if you're faced with a choice, **_

_**and you have to choose,**_

_**I hope you choose the one **_

_**that means the most to you.**_

_**And if one door opens **_

_**to another door closed,**_

_**I hope you keep on walkin'**_

_**till you find the window,**_

_**If it's cold outside, **_

_**show the world the warmth of your smile,**_

"Thank you for dancing with me."

"Your welcome."

"I just wish my parents were here to see me."

"They are and besides my mother has been excited about dancing to another mother son dance and with a handsome young lad."

Petunia laughs

"She looks nervous that she is going to dance with Jake."

"Trust me it's not the shyness it's Jake and she thinks he's a handsome young lad besides I think she will be given him advice."

_**But more than anything,**_

_**more than anything,**_

_**My wish, for you, **_

_**is that this life **_

_**becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big,**_

_**and your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry **_

_**more than you can hold,**_

_**And while you're out there **_

_**getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you,**_

_**and wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah, this, is my wish**_

"So how many kids do you think you have."

"Were not sure."

"Can I make a suggestion."

"Of course."

"When you do get pregnant and have a baby talk to Harry."

"He might think we won't love him."

"Yeah and the fact that your not his biological mom will hurt worse especially since the baby will take all your attention."

"As the older siblings we know how it feels." replies Petunia.

Chris nods in understanding

"So if you do get pregnant what do you want.

"Jake wants a big family. So do I."

"Well your both muggle-borns so you'll live longer than the average human, but less than a half-blood and pure-blood.

"What is the normal age muggle-borns die."

"one hundred ten to one hundred fifty."

"That isn't so bad."

"No it's not"

"What about a half-blood and muggle-born."

"The muggle gets the life span as their mate."

"What is the life span of a half-blood and pure-blood."

"The oldest documented is three-hundred, but a rumored about one who died at the age of five hundred and one."

_**I hope you never look back, **_

_**but ya never forget,**_

_**All the ones who love you, **_

_**in the place you left,**_

_**I hope you always forgive, **_

_**and you never regret,**_

_**And you help somebody **_

_**every chance you get,**_

_**Oh, you find God's grace, **_

_**in every mistake,**_

_**And you always give more than you take.**_

"I hear Nicholas is going to start training Harry and Hermione."

"Yes and they are excited."

_**But more than anything, **_

_**yeah, and more than anything,**_

_**My wish, for you, **_

_**is that this life **_

_**becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big, **_

_**and your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry**_

_**more than you can hold,**_

_**And while you're out there **_

_**getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you, **_

_**and wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**My wish, for you, **_

_**is that this life **_

_**becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big,**_

_**and your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry **_

_**more than you can hold,**_

_**And while you're out there **_

_**getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you, **_

_**and wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

"I want Voldemort gone."

"Don't we all." replies Chris

_**This is my wish**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you**_

_**May all your dreams stay big**_

Jake leads Mary Reilly to the dance floor.

"We need to talk Jake."

"About" he asks nervous

"Stop acting nervous I have known you ever since you hit that baseball through my window.

Jake laughs at that

"Think that is funny."

_**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why **_

_**I got out of bed at all **_

_**The morning rain clouds up my window **_

_**and I can't see at all **_

_**And even if I could it'd all be grey, **_

_**but your picture on my wall **_

_**It reminds me that it's not so bad, **_

_**it's not so bad **_

"No ma'am it's not funny."

"Your family would be proud of you know."

"I wish they were here though."

"We all lost family to Tom Riddle."

"I just don't understand why they don't do anything about it."

"They rely on prophecies we ignore prophecies until they happen."

_**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, **_

_**my head just feels in pain **_

_**I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, **_

_**I'm late for work again **_

_**And even if I'm there, they'll all imply **_

_**that I might not last the day **_

_**And then you call me and it's not so bad, **_

_**it's not so bad and **_

"Now words of advice Jake wait on her hand and foot."

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't argue about small things."

"You mean fights."

"Yeah I would still be married, but my husband was killed."

"I remember."

_**I want to thank you **_

_**for giving me the best day of my life **_

_**Oh just to be with you **_

_**is having the best day of my life **_

"Can I ask you something even though I am not supposed to."

"Okay" asks Mary

"You look eighty, but how old are you really.

"Your not supposed to ask a lady their age."

"I know, but you seem older

"Fine don't tell anyone, but I am one hundred and ten."

_**Push the door, I'm home at last **_

_**and I'm soaking through and through **_

_**Then you hand me a towel **_

_**and all I see is you **_

_**And even if my house falls down, **_

_**I wouldn't have a clue **_

_**Because you're near me and **_

"How many kids am I gonna have"

"Sorry Jake if I told you that it would leave out the surprise."

"Can't you just tell me"

Mary just shakes her head no and smiles

_**I want to thank you **_

_**for giving me the best day of my life **_

_**Oh just to be with you **_

_**is having the best day of my life **_

3:30

Petunia and Jake had a surprise for the kids even though it was their wedding they decided to bring in a magician for them and the kids loved it. It even woke up some of the kids who were falling asleep. The couldn't talk about anything else.

"That was a good thing you did for them." Mary tells them

3:45

"Harry may I have this dance" asks Aunt Petunia. Harry nods his head and goes to the dance floor with Petunia after the magician leaves

"So Harry you having fun."

"Yeah"

"I am glad."

"So are you gonna dance with Hermione."

"Maybe."

"Excuse me Harry may I cut in" asks Nicholas

"Fine maybe I'll go ask Hermione."

Harry walks over to Hermione and Daniel."

"May I cut in" asks Harry as he stands next to Daniel and Hermione.

"Of course." Daniel replies

When the slow song ends a new song begins for the group dance a lot of people go to the dance floor.

_**This time we're gonna get funky (funky)**_

_**Everybody clap your hands**_

_**Clap clap clap clap your hands**_

_**Clap clap clap clap your hands**_

_**Alright we gonna do the basic steps **_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**Cha cha real smooth**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**Cha cha now y'all**_

_**Last time to get funky**_

_**To the right now**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time, one hop this time**_

_**Right foot two stomps**_

_**Left foot two stomps**_

_**Slide to the left**_

_**Slide to the right**_

_**Criss cross, criss cross**_

_**Cha cha real smooth**_

_**Lets go to work**_

_**To the left **_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Two hops this time, two hops this time**_

_**Right foot two stomps**_

_**Left foot two stomps**_

_**Hands on your knees, hands on your knees**_

_**Get funky with it**_

_**Ooooooooh yeah (come on)**_

_**Cha cha now y'all**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Five hops this time**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**Right foot again**_

_**Left foot again**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**FREEEZE**_

_**Everybody clap your hands**_

_**(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)**_

_**How low can you go?**_

_**Can you go down low?**_

_**All the way to the floor**_

_**How low can you go?**_

_**Can you bring it to the top?**_

_**Like you never never stop?**_

_**Can you bring it to the top, one hop**_

_**Right foot now**_

_**Left foot now y'all**_

_**Cha cha real smooth**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**Reverse (reverse)**_

_**Slide to the left**_

_**Slide to the right**_

_**Reverse, reverse**_

_**Reverse, reverse**_

_**Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again**_

_**Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Two hops two hops**_

_**Two hops two hops**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**left foot let stomp**_

_**Charlie brown**_

_**Hop it out now**_

_**Slide to the right**_

_**Slide to the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Cha cha now y'al**_l

Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!

"That was easy" Harry tells Hermione

"True."

Dance floor is still open and people keep on dancing.

5:45

Jake and Petunia go to the middle of the dance floor where Petunia sits on the chair. Jake bends on one knee and slides his hands under her dress. And very slowly broght his hands out carrying a garter.

"Okay all single men out on the dance floor." yells Nicholas

Jake turns his back to the single men and flicks the garter behind him. When he turns around he sees that Kevin a friend from work has caught the garter.

"Okay all single women to the dance floor" yells Pernelle

Petunia turns her back to the women and tosses the bouquet. When she turns she see that Kristen a friend from her American school caught the Garter.

6

Jake and Petunia get the picture taken before cutting cut. Petunia takes a piece and puts in Jakes face and Jake does the same to her. Jake and Petunia kiss. Jake and Petunia each get two pieces and go to their table and hand one to Harry and Hermione."

"Thank you Uncle Jake." Harry tells him

"Thank you Petunia." Harry tells Petunia

"Your welcome guys."

Harry and Hermione continue eating their cake and laughing and smiling. The dancing is still going on. Harry and Hermione are getting tired also and with all the dancing they did. Petunia and Jake decide they would leave in an hour.

7

Jake and Petunia had said bye to all their guests and are now leaving just as everybody else is. They drive to the Grangers House.

8

Harry and Hermione are barely hanging by a thread. Petunia has Harry in her arms who barely has his eyes open. She carries him through the Granger house and to his room. With Jakes help they manage to get him into his night clothes.

"Good night Harry see you soon."

"nt *yawn* lv u" he replies as he falls asleep. Petunia pulls the covers over Harry. Turns out the light and shuts the door. Jake and Petunia go down and say bye to the other adults. A few minutes later Jake holds Petunia and apparates them to their honeymoon.

NEXT MORNING

Hermione walks into Harrys' room and shakes him awake.

"Harry wake up."

"Go way mione."

"It's time to get ready breakfast is almost done."

Harry gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. They walk down to find the Pernells and Grangers already at the table.

"You guys ready for your first lesson."

"Yes Nick we can't wait."

"Good I just have to set up a room."

"Aunt Petunia has one in our library."

"Really she said we can use it. It can't detect magic at all from the ministry"

"Really" asks Nick

ONE HOUR LATER

Harry and Hermione are in his library with Nick so he can begin training them. Harry and Hermione are sitting at a desk with Nicholas up front.

"First of all you don't need a wand to do magic if you did accidental magic wouldn't happen."

"Are you going to teach us to do magic without a wand."

"Yes I will, but it will take awhile."

Harry and Hermione look happy.

"First is about the school."

"Which one."

"Well you will be going to Hogwarts."

"My mom and dad went there."  
"Yes they did now Hogwash's was created by the four founders. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helena Huffelpuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Were any of them evil."

"No none of them are evil, except now there is a dark wizard called Voldemort who says he is the heir to Slytherin, which isn't true, but at the same time isn't"

"Can you tell us who Voldemort is." asks Harry

"Don't you want to know some magic."

"Later."

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he was born in 1926 at an orphanage in London. He was born to a pure-blood Merope Gaunt who was a direct descendant to Salazar Slytherin. She died shortly after giving birth to him. Before she had died she named him after his muggle father Tom Riddle Sr. His father was wealthy and lived in Little Hangleton. He attended Hogwarts from 1938-1945 and was placed to Slytherin. He was brillant, brave, and a model student. Which is why he was a prefect and Head Boy. Tom has always feared and despised Albus Dumbledore. Tom had a talent to talk with snakes and in 1943 sent a Basilisk on muggle-born students. It killed a student in the girls bathroom who is still there to this day everyone calls her Moaning Myrtle. He framed Hagrid. Hagrid was expelled. We think he started with the Horocruxes at this time and it was around this time he gave himself the new name Lord Voldemort. There was a prophecy that was over heard by a death eater by the name of Severus Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts don't trust him. When he told Voldemort the prophecy there were only two who fit that bill. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. The Potters went in hiding, but were betrayed by the secret keeper. Your mother protected you Harry as she died. They say with ancient magic. That is why you have that lightning bolt." Nicholas tells them.

"Why does Snape work at Hogwarts if he is a death eater." asks Hermione

"Albus says he is a spy, but we don't believe it."

"Who was my parents secret keeper"

"People believe it was Sirius Black, but I don't believe it because he is nothing like his family."

"Where is he"

"In Azkaban."

"Uncle Nick you said that Tom is a direct descendant to Salazar,but at the same time isn't what did you mean by that."

"Salazar always knew that people would make his name evil figure sometime in the future and because of that he made it so that anyone with evil intitions that are a direct link to his family are cast out. Now since Harry is related to Slytherin he is the only one because the others have been cast out."

"Can you tell us anything else."

"Like what Hermione."

"I don't know."

TWO HOURS LATER

Nicholas locks up the house and leads Harry and Hermione across the street to the house where the adults are talking.

"How was the lesson"

"It was fine mom he told us about Tom Riddle."

"Anything else."

"Yeah he told us everything about Hogwarts and the secret tunnels,passageways and where the kitchens located."

"Nicholas the kitchens" replies Pernelle

"They need to eat."

"Secret tunnels and passageways"

"Um" he can't think of anything"

"Were going to go upstairs."

Harry and Hermione go upstairs and talk.

"So Harry are you happy that Jake and Petunia are happy."

"Yeah I am."

"It will great to have a dad."

"Yes it will. I like him."

"Harry what's wrong what is bothering you."

"How come I have a different last name than Aunty."

"Ask Jake if you can have his last name"

"Will he let me."

"Who knows maybe if you ask you can."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Two weeks have passed and Petunia and Jake return today. Two weeks have passed and Nicholas is still telling them everything he knows in the magic world. Harry and Hermione are in the Granger living room watching a movie when Jake and Petunia apparate in.

"Mom" Harry says he runs toward her. Petunia picks him up

"Hello Harry did you have fun."

"Yes I did you."

"Yes I did."

"Did you get me anything."

"Harry." scolds Petunia with a smile

Harry just smiles and her and hugs her tight.

"So Harry are you ready for your school" asks Jake.

Harry nods his head and hugs him also

ONE WEEK LATER

Jake and Petunia drop Harry off at school and see the Grangers already there.

"Wanted to see them go to school."

"Yeah"

Harry and Hermione go into the clas holding hands and sit at a desk that has two other kids.

"Hi I'm Harry and that's Hermione."

"Jayden and that is my sister Melissa."

"Okay class welcome to your first class. This week we will be doing writing and counting."

AFTER CLASS

"So Harry how was school."

"It was great we did writing and counting."

"So how far did you count to." asks Jake

"Me and Hermione counted to twenty, our friends got to sixteen and everyone else got to ten."

"Good for you Harry." Jake tells him

Later that night after dinner. Harry, Petunia and Jake were watching television.

Petunia has noticed that something has been bothering Harry

"Harry whats wrong." asks Petunia

Jake turns the television off and has Harry sit on Petunias lap

"Am I still your nephew"

"Of course you are."

"Then how come I have a different last name then you guys."

"Is that what is bothering you."

"Harry would you like to have my last name."

"Yes, but I also want Potter because of mom and dad."

"You can still keep Potter." Jake tells him.

"Tomorrow we will go to Gringotts and make you Harry James Potter-Wellington." Petunia tells him.

Harry nods and smiles and hugs them both.

The next day the three go to Gringotts and speak to Ragnok.

"So Harry here wants the last name Wellington."

Harry nods his head. Minutes later Harry signs his name on a paper as do Petunia and Jake.

"There you go I now present to you Harry Potter-Wellington."

Harry smiles big and hugs Jake and Petunia

"What do you say we go for ice cream." Petunia says

Jake agrees and they al go out holding hands smiling.

* * *

Amazed by Lonestar

My Wish by Lonestar

Thank You by Dido

Cha Cha Slide by DJ Casper


	10. Lesson one

It has been three weeks since since Harry got his last name changed and he loves every it of it.

"So Harry how do you like your last name"

"Love it Mione now I have the same name as Jake and Aunt Petunia."

"That's good"

"So how did it happen"

"Just by signing papers and all that."

An hour later Jayden and Melissa come over and play house. Harry and Hermione are husband and wife and Melissa is their child. Jayden chose to be the dog. Two hours later Petunia gives them lunch and after eating Jayden and Harry play ball outside while Melissa and Hermione draw.

"Jayden, Melissa your moms here" Petunia tells them two hours later.

After leaving Petunia ushers Harry and Hermione to the library secret room where Nicholas is.

"Uncle Nick" they both yell

"Hey you guys. Go get your notebooks and sit."

Harry and Hermione go to cubby and take out a notebook and take a seat at the table.

Today we are gonna learn three things. The first is about a wizard by the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was born in 1881. His mother Kendra was muggle-born. She was accidentally killed by his sister Ariana who was mentally unstable. His father was imprisoned because he attacked muggles. Ariana died an accidental death.

He fell in love at the age of seventeen with Gellert Grindelwald. In his first year at Hogwarts in 1892 he was put into Gryffindor. He was Headboy, Prefect, Winner of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for his Exceptional Spell-Casting, British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Gold Medal-Winner for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. In 1938 he was the Hogwarts School Transfiguration Professor. He is good at Transfiguration, Alchemy, Legilimency, can cast wand less spells, can become invisible without a cloak, can send messages with his patronus, speak Mermish, Gobbledegook and Parseltongue. He is Order of the Merlin First Class, and Grand Sorcerer, Founder and Secret Keeper of Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He is famous for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945. He also discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood."

"Where he at now"

"He is the Hogwarts Headmaster"

"Why does he have all those titles." asks Hermione

"People look up to him and it gives him some power."

"Isn't that bad" asks Harry

"It is if you let the power corrupt you." Nicholas tells them

Harry and Hermione nod their heads.

"Now let me tell you about Legilimency. This lesson is not taught at Hogwarts. It is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another persons mind. It is easier when they are near their target and their target is off-guard or vulnerable. They say eye contact is essential, but that's not true. You don't have to have eye contact. However if you want to see memories you need to have eye contact. The only time you don't have to have eye contact is when you want to hear their thoughts or feel their emotions. You guys should know though that this practice is an evasion of privacy."

"This practice is wrong. This is like Harry reading my diary."

"I've never read your diary"

"I know I'm just saying

"Are you gonna teach us Uncle Nick"

"Yes I am"

"Is there a way for us to block anyone from using Legilimency on us."

"Of course which brings us to our next topic Occlemency. Which is the way to magically defend your mind against Legilimency. If you practice Occlumency you are referred to as an Occlumens. If you become advanced in Occlumency you will be able to lie to a legilimens while they are using Legilimency on you."

"So are you gonna teach us now."

"No I am not."

"Why" asks Harry

"Because I will have you read the book first then we will practice." he says as he hands them two books each.

Harry and Hermione take the books to their rooms and begin reading so that they can learn more. At the same time Petunia is in the lab trying to create a potion that will help the Longbottoms. Petunia opens Lilys notebook and reads the page of the potion she needs.

'Lilys first note says that this is the hardest potion to create because it take time and patience and speed. Make sure that all mixing ingredients are near you at all times. It takes time because it will take awhile to make if done right you should be able to finish it in four hours at the earliest, six hours at the latest if it takes any longer the potion is destroyed and won't have any effect at all. You need patience for this potion because you won't get it on the first try, especially when it comes to the stirring. To get this potion perfected in four hours took me three years to perfect. My notes help you so don't get discouraged if you don't get it on the first try. I suggest taking notes and see where you mess up each time. The speed you will definitely need because you only have ten seconds to add the ingredients needed. I wish you the best of luck with this potion.'

For the next three hours Petunia tried and tried the potion, but couldn't do it. Reading her notes for each time she sees where she messed up and needed to improve. Petunia knew then and there that this potion would take awhile to make, but hopefully with Lily notebook notes it shouldn't take to long. Leaving the lab she head to check on Harry and Hermione. When she gets to Harry room she sees that he is asleep with the book on the last page. She covers him up and lets him sleep. She does the same when she sees Hermione is the same way. Petunia decides to cook dinner and heads downstairs where she runs into Jake who just returned.

"Hey honey" replies Jake as he kisses her cheek.

"Hey come on you can help me cook dinner."

"Okay. So where are the kids."

"Their asleep after reading the book Nicholas gave them."

"So what are we having." Jake asks

"Macaroni and Cheese with vegetables."

"The kids will love it."

"Of course they will. So what has been bothering you lately." Petunia asks

"The book at Hogwarts. What will it read Potter or Wellington."

"I'm not sure, but I think Potter because it only records the births not anything after."

"I hope it says Wellington because I don't want people liking Harry just because he's Harry Potter."

"I know what you mean I also want him away from Dumbeldore."

One hour later Harry and Hermione come down the steps just as Petunia put the last of the dishes on the table. The Grangers and the Flemmels show up. They all enjoy a dinner with the adults talking while the kids Harry, Hermione and Nicholas are playing around. Three hours later with the kids asleep. All the adults are in the living room talking.

"So have you and Nicholas found anything else out about Albus." asks Lauren

"No, but we did find out that Albus has been taking from our vault before. We got back our money though and because of that we found another family that is under our protection because they are hiding from Albus. There are also five other families that don't trust him."

"Who are they. If you don't mind us asking. Well the Diggory, Changs, Longbottoms, Bones, and the Weasleys. There is one family to watch out for though because they trust him completely and it's the Prewitts."

"Who are the Prewitts." asks Petunia

"They are the casted out members of the Weasley family. First is Molly she is Arthurs ex-wife. Molly is from a long line of women who have been known to use love potions on men to get them to marry them. She used love potions on Arthur while they dated at Hogwarts. Then there is Percy. Percy is power hungry and while he may be smart he is stupid because he supports the wrong people. He believes that the people that win elections deserve respect just because they won. Next is Ron, he is Harry and Hermiones age. Ron is a jealous person because he wants want he can't have. He believes that because he is a pure-blood that he should live like a pure-blood. He is also very materialistic. The last is Ginny, Molly has put it into her head that she will marry Harry when she gets older. Out of all the Prewitts be careful of this one. She may be innocent, but she is very conniving."

"How do you know all this already even though the kids are young."

"We timed traveled and saw them in their fourth year, but this was when you and Vernon were still married and under control. I can't tell you any more though. Just be careful of the Prewitts and Albus." Nicholas tells them

"Are you gonna tell the kids."

"No I taught Harry to make his own judgments on people and not what other people tell you." Petunia says

"We taught Hermione the same thing."

"That's good."

"If you find anything else about Albus tell us okay."

Thirty minutes later the Grangers and Flemmels leave with the Grangers promising to get Hermione tomorrow. What none of the adults realize is that Harry and Hermione heard their conversation.


	11. Other Characters

Three weeks have passed in the lives of the Grangers, Flemmel and Wellingtons.

Harry and Hermione are still being magic by Nicolas. They haven't mastered Occulemency yet, but they are getting there. They are both doing well in school and

are the top of their class. They then practice their Occulemency two hours a day four times a week. Their friendships with Jayden and Melissa are still strong. Harry and Hermione are also interested in learning other languages as well. While Harry wants to study sign language and Spanish while Hermione wants to learn it all. Harry and Hermione had a discussion and Hermione won so they have to learn Spanish, French, Arabic, Chinese, Greek, Hebrew, Italian and Japanese.

Petunia and Jake are still doing what they can to protect their friends and family. Petunia got the Grangers a portkey that will transport them if they are in any danger. Jake goes to America once a week to see if there is anymore information. Petunia has still been trying the cure for the Longbottoms, but has not been having any success. Petunia and Jake have also been having a conversation of whether to send Harry to Hogwarts or another school. They have other schools in mind. The one in America that would be able to keep an eye on Harry. The school in France because they have higher standards. Their third school that they had in mind was the one in Japan. They have the number one school in the world. The curriculum is at a higher standard also. They want Harry to be safe, but they know that he won't go without Hermione.

Lauren and are doing well in their life also. They notice that Hermione has got Harry into studying, but that Harry has gotten Hermione to loosen up. With Harry and Hermione close they are able to go out on dates while Hermione stays with Harry and Petunia.

Nicholas and Pernelle are frequent visitors and Nicholas is still teaching the kids. Nicholas wants them to be prepared, so prepared in fact that by age ten he will teach them all Newt Level Classes.

Everyone has a reason for being born. They may not know it, but they effect the life of someone else whether directly or in directly. Ryan Reynolds effected the lives of the Grangers, Dursleys, Flemmels and Wellingtons directly. If he hadn't done what he did Hermione would be a book worm and loner, Lauren and Daniel would be worried about their little girl, Petunia would not be caring for Harry, Harry would grow up being abandoned and working as a slave in a place that is supposed to be home, The Flemmels would still be in hiding and wouldn't be able to know their little girl and Jake would of died and with it his family name. However the bigger picture that Ryan Reynolds created by helping Petunia are the lives he effected indirectly.

**THE PREWITTS **

**THE BURROW**

Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy are in the living room talking

"When are we gonna get a better place than this dump."

"Yeah mum were pure-bloods we shouldn't live like this."

"Were get a better place as soon as we get the Potter fortune."

"How are we gonna do that the marriage contract is void." Percy tells her

"We can still use Ginny." Molly tells

"What about me." asks Ron

"You just get close to brat" Molly tells him

"I'm gonna marry" asks Ginny

"Yes you are he's your soul mate."

Ginny smiles and leaves the room

_By helping Petunia Ryan indirectly broke up the Weasley family for the better. Molly has full custody of Ginny, Ron and Percy and they have been stripped of the Weasley name. Arthur has full custody of Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Arthur is happily married and has two step-children._

**LONGBOTTOM MANOR**

Waiting for the teacher to arrive Augusta and Neville go to the garden and take care of the plants.

"How is the wand working for you" Augusta asks

"It's good and working out for me."

After three hours they head inside. Neville to his room with his teacher and Augusta heads to the study to write a letter and has her owl send it.

_Neville will be a better person at magic and will finally have his own wand. Without Ryan Neville wouldn't be getting his own wand later._

**DUMBELDORE COTTAGE**

Albus Dumbeldore has been upset and angry since he lost all the Potter Fortune and the houses that he got. Not only that, but he had to pay back double. Now he lives in a small cottage that he owns. He is thinking how to get Harry under his control. His thoughts are interrupted by a visitor.

"Severus what do I owe this pleasure."

"What are you gonna do about the Potter brat now."

"The plan will still be in motion, but some things will have to change"

"Like what"

"We need to make sure Fudge doesn't become Minister, but Lucius does."

"How are you gonna do that."

"Not sure yet Severus."

"What else."

"Were gonna have to find away to kill Sirius. Since he doesn't have a will all his property will be put on sale and all his money will be split among all the pure-bloods.

Two hours later Severus heads home

_If it wasn't for Ryan helping Petunia Albus would still be stealing from the Potter Vault and. However the one thing that he couldn't change was Albus need for control and planning to get Harry killed or those that he is close to._

**WEASLEY MANOR**

Tracy is just finishing cooking dinner while the kids and Arthur are playing in the backyard. Minutes later Tracy calls everyone in for dinner.

"So Arthur how was work."

"Same as usual, nothing interested happening."

"What about you kids. Anything happen today."

"Yeah Fred and George pranked us again." Charlie and Bill tell her

"No we didn't" Fred and George respond at the same time

"We'll get back to that later."

"What about you two." asks Arthur

David and Lindsey look at each other.

"We pranked Bill and Charlie." David tells his mom

Charlie and Bill have their mouths hanging open.

"Yep just like Forge and Gred taught us." Lindsey replies

Laughter comes all around the table

_Ryan helped the Weasley form another family and gave the twins David and Lindsey to teach all their pranks too. It also gave them a mother figure that won't suffocate them like Molly was starting to. It gave Arthur a loving wife that he loves without the use of love potions._

**AZKABAN**

Sitting in his cell Sirius is thinking about everyone and everything in his like. The thing that crosses his mind the most are the what ifs. What if he never went after Pettigrew, What if he stayed at Godrics Hollow later to be there for Voldemort, What if he stayed as the secret keeper, What if they never trusted Dumbeldore, What if they never taught Pettigrew to become a rat, What if they never became friends with Pettigrew.

Those always cross his mind, but no matter what it always ends the same in his head. He wishes it didn't, but it does. He wonders how his family is and how Harry is. He wonders what he looks like. Does he look like James or does he look like Lily.

His thoughts are interrupted as he is visited by three Aurours who don't talk. One brings THE DAILY PROPHET. The second Auror brings his lunch and the third gathers all the papers that were there for a month. All three leave without talking to him.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

'Why Sirius, why did you do it.' Remus thinks as he wanders around thinking about his old friends.

**AURORS**

After the three Aurors leave they all head off and finish work. Later that night as they all leave for they head to different destinations.

The first Auror heads to Minister Fudge.

"How long are you gonna keep Black alive."

"You know we need him. Until I can find a way that dismisses him as head of family he has to stay alive."

"If he dies who does the Black Estate go to."

"Narcissa"

"Then why do you need him alive."

"Because you fool if he dies you are gonna have to do a full investigation into the Potters deaths also if Narcissa wants the Estate. Not only that, but we need him if Potter is gonna help bring back the Dark Lord."

"Sorry Sir."

"Apology accepted now leave and if anyone asks I had to talk to you about a mission I'm sending you on."

The Auror leaves and nods

The Second Auror heads to Dumbeldore

"Hello Albus"

"What are you doing here it hasn't been a week."

"We went to Sirius today."

"Anything different"

"No just sat there ignoring us."

"What about his thoughts"

"He was only thinking about the What ifs"

"Tell me exactly what he was thinking."

"What if he never went after Pettigrew, What if he stayed at Godrics Hollow later to be there for Voldemort, What if he stayed as the secret keeper, What if they never trusted Dumbeldore, What if they never taught Pettigrew to become a rat, What if they never became friends with Pettigrew. If what he was thinking is true were gonna have to do a investigation into this."

"Your right." Dumbeldore says The Auror is about to leave when Dumbeldore calls him

"Oh and Auror Bones one more thing. Amelia turns and looks at Dumbeldore

"Yes Albus." she asks turning around only to see a wand pointed at her.

"OBLIVIATE. You only came to tell me about Sirius and how he is doing. Sirius is a hundred percent guilty."

Albus releases her and watches as Amelia leaves a short while later.

Albus sits in his chair frustrated that his plan was almost ruined.

As the third Auror enters his house he begins writing a letter and send it right away and calls a Phoenix to have it delivered.

**SNAPE **

After leaving Albus Severus heads home and writes a letter about his conversation with Albus. After finishing he send it with his owl

**USA**

**RILEY HOUSE**

After returning home from a hard day at work. Christopher finds two letters from some informants

**FLEMMEL MANOR**

Nicholas and Flemmel are cleaning up for their guest. While dusting Nicholas knock over a picture and doesn't even notice it. A few minutes later Pernell hears a knock at the door and answers it to their good friend Minerva.

Hugging them both. Nicholas and Pernell tell her to have a seat and that they will be back with the food and drinks.

Looking around she notices that not a lot has changed. Spotting a picture on the ground she picks it up to see a Harry Potter with a girl. Nicholas and Pernell see it and they tell her to sit that they have a story to tell.

Over the next three hours they bring Minerva up to speed with everything. About Hermione being their daughter, about Albus and things they found out. They also tell her stories about what has been going on. They tell Minerva that the choice is hers that she can tell Albus or not. In the end she leaves them only one choice.

"I Minerva Mcgonagall swear on my life and magic that I will not repeat what I have been told today to anyone unless they are a trusted member of the USA Order."


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry wake up" he hears as someone shakes him. Harry just ignores them and smiles.

"Come on Harry wake up today is an important day." he hears again.

Harry smiles again and turns over in his bed.

"Okay I see how it is. Well I can't fault you for wanting to stay in bed. I'll just go tell Jake that we won't be throwing you a birthday party after all."

"I'm awake I'm awake" he exclaims as he bolts awake

"Good now get ready people will start showing up."

After getting ready he heads downstairs where Hermione is.

"Happy Birthday" she tells him as she gives him a hug

"Thank you Mione."

"So how does it feel to be ten."

"Good, but not that different."

"You do realize that I am older though right."

"Yes I do, but it's not by much."

Harry and Hermione then head outside and start to jump in one of the two jumpers. One by one the guests start to arrive. There are their friends from school and from the neighborhood. The last guest arrives at nine.

"Okay kids gather around." Petunia calls. The kids come near Petunia

"It's time for our first game of follow the leader. Since it's Harry birthday he will be first. Then it will go by age." The kids agree. The adults watch for the next thirty minutes as kids jump, trip and make animal sounds.

This time Pernelle calls the kids over and leads them all to the front yard where they see two rows of string with donuts hanging from them.

"Okay kids take your place at a donut."

As they take their place Harry, Jayden and two other kids from school Michael and Eric grab the donut with their hand.

"Your not supposed to eat the donut yet you guys." she tells them as a couple adults tie up new donuts.

"Now put your hands behind your back because you cant use them." she watches as the kids put their hands behind their back.

"Okay ready, on your mark get set. EAT."

Watching the kids trying to eat the donuts is funny. Two minutes pass and they have their three winners. Third place is Stephanie. Second is Erica and the First place winner is Hermione. Pernelle gives them their prizes and the other kids get a small token for participating.

"Okay you guys that's enough games for now you guys go play and the food will be served shortly."

As the kids go play Pernelle goes to see if the food is ready. Seeing Jake and Nicholas she asks if the food is ready and they tell her yes. They help them set the food next to snacks and the kids come over and get a slice of pizza.

"Harry come on hurry up and eat so we can go back and jump."

TWO HOURS LATER

The kids have had a great time. They bobbed for apples and had a three legged race and played wheelbarrow. Nicholas and Jake even played. Now it is time for the cake and ice cream. Harry is at the head table and ready to blow out the candles, but first he has to wait to sing to him.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Harry

Happy Birthday to you

Scooby Doo on Channel two

Frakenstein on Channel Nine

GI Joe on HBO

"Yay" all the kids cheer and clap

"_Make a wish Harry" _he hears Hermione tell him in his head

Harry looks around at everyone. He last looks at Hermione and then at Jake and Petunia.

"_I wish I wasn't an only child."_ he says as he blows out all ten candles.

"_That's a good wish Harry."_

"_I know. You think it will come true."_

"_Of course I do."_

An hour later all the cake an ice cream has been passed out and all his gifts have been opened. All they have left to do is the Pinata. After all the kids had their three hits no one was able to hit it. So Jake took a swing and broke it and all the kids ran toward the candy.

"Nicholas what are you doing" Pernelle yells as she spots him. Nicholas stands up with a hand full of candy in his arms.

"I'm getting candy what's it look like I'm doing."

"That candy is for the kids only."

"According to you I am a kid."

"You are a grown man. Now put the candy down so the kids can have it."

"But I want candy" he whines

"Put it down now."

Nicholas sighs and hands all his candy to a little girl who only has a little. The other grown ups found the scene hilarious.

An hour later the party ends and all the kids go home with a gift bag.

Two hours later finds everyone in the living room because everyone knows that it is time to give Harry and Hermione the talk. Jake and Petunia go first.

"Harry when you were six we removed a piece of Voldemort from you. It was a piece of his soul that was removed that is keeping him alive. We also want to know if you would like to have surgery to get the scar removed completely. You look like your father, but you have your mothers eyes and because of that people will recognize you and want to know if you want to change your appearacne." Petunia tells him

"No matter what you chose we will stand by your decesion and no matter whatanyone one else says your my son."

Harry and Hermione have a quiet conversation before Harry speaks.

"I want the surgery to have my scar removed definitely because I don't want people staring at it. I want to keep my appearance also, but shock them with having a different last name. I want to keep the glasses though, but I want to get perfect eyes. That was Hermiones idea."

Next is Nicholas turn.

"Me and Pernelle are very old. So to survive longer we created stones that would make us live longer. Thirty three years ago we met a wizard. We became friends until one day he attacked us and took something not that important, but he thought it was. We went into hiding and made a new stone. Years later Pernelle got pregnant. We feared that the wizard will come back so we knew we had to give the baby up. Sadly the wizard was busy with other things and it gave us time to get away. We gave up our daughter the day she was born."

Hermiones parents continue.

"One day while leaving from work we found a baby in our car all that was with her was a note. We adopted her. Hermione that baby we found was you." her father tells her as he hands her the note. Hermione takes the note and reads to where Harry can listen in.

"_Dear Drs. Grangers_

_As I am writing this my wife is nine months pregnant with a girl. When my wife was three months pregnant we went into hiding because we didn't want **anyone** to know for obvious reasons. We tried finding a couple who we both agree with, but it hadn't happened yet. Then two weeks ago we saw you. I saw that you wanted children, but couldn't. So I started watching you and liked what I saw. Which is why my wife and I both **know **you will be the best parents. She **will be** a special girl. Protect **our** little girl as if she was your own._

_P.S attached is a second letter to give to the police so the adoption process will be faster and has no questions asked. They will think it was just a young mother. Hermione is a beautiful name for a girl._

After reading the letter Hermione rushes upstairs and slams and locks her door. Harry who follows her unlocks it and goes in and talks to her.

"Why didn't they tell me earlier"

"They were trying to protect you."

"What if they make me leave."

"They won't and you know that."

"I know Harry and your right, but what if they do."

"You have to ask them yourself." Harry tells her.

Harry and Hermione head down the stairs. Hermione stands in front of Nicholas.

"Are you gonna take me away." Hermione asks them

"No Hermione we aren't. We had to give you up for a reason and that reason still stands to this day."

"What do I call you now."

"What you have been calling us is just fine,but when you go to school you have to expect people to call you a mudblood." Hermione nods and hugs them both. She then heads to her parents and kisses Harry on the cheek and says thank you as she hugs him. Hermione then proceeds to drag Harry upstairs with eight adults watching as Harry complains the whole way about being man handled. The two on the outside apparate silently away to report what has been going on with fellow members. The six adults on the inside decide not to tell Harry and Hermione about Dumbeldore and the Prewitts.

A/N This chapter took awhile. I will try to have the next chapter up because I will have to update my Buffy stories, but the next chapter will be long. It will have the

**Weasley Family**

The Potters and Grangers will meet the whole Weasley family. It will have his wife and step-children. The Flemmels will probably meet theWeasley family. I am undecided on that. We will see as I go.

**Hogwarts Letters**

They get their letters and Nicholas and Pernelle will take them shopping. They will run into a fellow Hogwarts classmate

**Surprise in this chapter**

Nicholas will get in trouble by all the adults because he let Harry and Hermione do something. Albus gets angry because one part of his plan over with and there is nothing he can do. And a mother and son will meet for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Chapter took a little longer than I thought it would because I needed a new adapter. Damn thing was showing wire. After that it didn't work so I needed a new one. THEY NEED STRONGER ADAPTERS.

Well here is the next chapter. I will continue with this story after I finish my Spuffy christmas story

* * *

Harry and Hermione are getting ready to leave because they will be meeting with another family who has kids. An hour they take a drive and arrive at a house. A man and a woman come out and greet them. Their kids following.

"Hello Jake how are you."

"I'm fine how you.."

"I'm good. I'd like you to introduce you to my wife Tracy and our kids. The oldest is William he likes to be called Bill though. Next is Charlie and the twins are Fred and George. These little rug-rats are David and Lindsey." he introduces

"Nice to meet you all. I'd like to introduce my wife Petunia and her nephew Harry. Next to Harry is his intended Hermione. They are already soul-bonded. The other two are her parents Lauren and Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you all why don't we let the kids go play while we cook." Arthur suggests

All the kids head in different directions, but Fred and George grab Harry and Hermione some where to talk.

"So you must be Harry and Hermione."

"And you guys must be Fred and George."

"Nope the parents always get it wrong as always. I'm Forge and he's Gred." replies Fred

"He's nutter I'm Forge and he's Gred." George tells them.

"Oh yeah he's right now we'll tell you about our family." Fred tells them

"First there is our real mother Molly. Shes a suffocating woman. Plans everything even our wedding. She's a Jezebel and a big one at that." George tells them

"Then there is Percy. He is a nerd. He revises his already revised work. He is a big grafter though I will give you that. His loyalties just lie in the wrong place. He thinks just because a person is in his/her position that they deserve respect that they should get. Then there is Ron he is thick as a brick it makes you want to throne. The only way to work around him is to toddle off. In other words hes a twonk and and has a habit to filch. Our sister Ginny is just our mother one hundred percent.

Bill and Charlie are smart and have a good head on their shoulders. As for David and Lindsey if you mess with them you mess with us." Fred and George tell them

"We get it."

"Good lets go play now." Fred tells them, but before they can David and Lindsey drag them away.

"So what do you think of Fred and George." asks Lindsey

"They are all right." replies Harry

"They threatened you didn't they." asks David

"You can tell us if they did." Lindsey replies

"Yes they did why."

"They won't do it because we can protect our selves so you have nothing to worry about."

David and Lindsey grab Harry and Hermione and take them to their favorite place to play.

What they don't know is that Bill and Charlie were watching both exchanges.

"It looks like were not the only ones to protect them."

"Come on Bill it's the twins, of course they would protect them probably even better than us."

"That's true."

Bill and Charlie leave and do what they were doing before they were watching the exchange.

After spending two weeks with the Weasleys they leave knowing that a life time friendship has just started.

Three weeks have passed since they stayed with the Weasley. Ever since returning Harry and Hermione were excited. They have told Jayden, Adrian,Christina and Melissa all about their time with the Weasleys. Nicholas has taken them to the park to play for a couple hours.

"Uncle Nick do we have to go back home. I was having fun." Hermione tells him

"I know, but we have to go."

A few minutes later they arrive at the house. Each go to their separate houses. A few minutes later Hermione runs over to Harrys house and hugs him.

"Harry did you get your school letter"

"Yes I did."

Nicholas and Pernelle come in

"Uncle Nick can you take us shopping."

"Sure your parents say we can go now if you like."

"Really."

"Yes, but first we are going to put a charm on Harry so no one will recognize him."

An hour later Nicholas and Pernelle are in Diagon Alley with Harry and Hermione.

The first place they go to is Florish and Blotts

"We need The Standard Book of Spells Year One, A History of Magic, Magical Theory,

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Numerology and Gramatica.

"That's a lot of books."

"Yes it is."

"I hear a but Hermione."

"There is we are gonna get more though."

"Like what."

"The books by Lockhart."

"I heard he's a fraud."

"So have I, but I want to read it because I want to see if I can find the lies in his books."

Harry who is thinking it over looks at Hermione.

"You know if we do that would be cool then we could tell the Head of DMLE. What are the books."

"Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls,

Voyages with Vampires, Wanderings with Werewolves, Year with the Yeti"

"That is a lot of books now I know he's a fraud." Harry tells her

"That is all we should get."

"Not exactly."

"What are you talking about."

"Aunt Petunia told me about Professor Snape. If he hated anyone in your family he took it out on the kids and asked higher level potion questions if you were first year."

"So we need upper level Potion books."

"Yep."

"Were gonna need to know the titles."

"Already taken care of they are Advanced Potion-Making, Asiatic Anti-Venoms and Moste Potente Potions."

"Is that all Harry."

"Yep that is all the books."

"Lets not forget Hogwarts A History." Hermione tells him

Two hours later they have there books and each get a free bottomless book bag for buying more than fifteen books.

As they head out of the store they crash into another boy

"Oh goshI am so sorry." Hermione says as she sees the boy being helped up by a lady.

"It's alright are you alright." he asks

"I'm fine" she replies as Harry finishes helping her up.

"That's good. I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my Gran."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Wellington."

"Are you two attending Hogwarts like me."

"Yes."

"Neville we gotta run."

"Well all I need now are my books then I'm done. I'll see you two on the train yeah."

"Of course." Harry replies as they shake hands.

Two hours later they finish their shopping and head to muggle London. Pernelle takes their supplies and lets Nicholas take them to the movie theater.

"Remember Nicholas no candy and popcorn but they can have soda or water, but nothing else because dinner will be ready when you get home.

"I'm not gonna let them have candy and popcorn."

Pernelle leaves leaving Nicholas with the kids.

They arrive at the theater and buy the tickets. Nicholas then heads to the concession stand. He doesn't see Hermione and Harry smiling at eachother.

"Uncle Nick can we have popcorn." asks Harry

"No you can't have popcorn."

"How about candy we can share."

"Nope I don't want to get into trouble with my wife."

"How about ice cream" asks Harry

"Or pretzels" asks Hermione

"Or Nachos" they say together

"No, no ans no."

"Why not." asks Hermione

"Because Pernelle said so."

"No she didn't she said we can't have popcorn or candy." Harry says

"She never said anything about anything else."

"What will you be getting the kids." asks the worker who has been watching the whole time.

"Two Pretzels please and you two won't say a word."

Harry and Hermione nod happily and take a bite into the pretzel and head to theater three to see their movie. What neither of the three people realized is that the one who gave them the pretzel was polyjuiced as Pernelle.

"He is so dead."

As she heads home she sees Jake and Petunia on the couch very happy.

"What happened."

"We were able to finish the cure for the potion the Lily made."

"You figured it out."

"Yes and we sent it. Now why did you come, but then leave."

Pernelle tells them what happened at the theater.

Jake and Petunia are not very happy and when all three come home they send Harry and Hermione upstairs leaving Nicholas to the angry five adults.  
"What is this about pretzels."

"Pretzels what pretzels."

"I gave them to you my self Nicholas. I thought I made my self clear."

"No popcorn or candy you never said anything about pretzels." he replies with a smile

"You should of known better."

"I'm in BIG trouble aren't I." he tells them

"Yes you are."

However before they can punish Nicholas they are interrupted by an owl with a letter.

_Dear To Whom It May Concern_

_That Potion you gave us for the Longbottoms has helped. What their bodies with do is move in fear I guess you could say. After giving the potion they stopped moving and just laid in bed. We thought the potion killed them. Then another Healer grabbed Mrs. Longbottoms hand and squeezed it and she squeezed back. They are now in a coma, but responsive. We will need another jar for them both it that is all right. Thank you._

Petunia send another two jars with a note. And a letter that says when they are completely awake give them the two vials. The two vials contain the potion that brings back any information that was obliviated.

While the healer was reading the response from Petunia Albus just finished reading a letter from another healer.

"Damn it I thought I destroyed that blasted book. Now I will have to deal with the Longbottoms. I guess Lily Potter made a copy of her book. I can't have the Longbottoms in my way. At least I got rid of Black."

A few hours later the Longbottoms wake up and are asked lots of questions. After asking their questions the healer gives them the potion that Petunia told her to give them. After taking it Frank and Alice look at each other knowing they have people to get in touch with. At that moment Neville comes in with his grandmother. Neville runs to his mother and doesn't let go.

"Mom are you still in contact with Chris."  
"Yes why."

"I need to write him a letter I just got back a lot of memories that he needs to know about."

"We can do that when we get home." she tells him as he hugs her.

An hour later Frank and Alice Longbottom walk out of St. Mungos with Neville in between them and his mother behind them.

* * *

THAT WILL BE ALL FOR NOW.


	14. Meet the Godparents

"_Harry do you know what were doing today."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What."_

"_Were visiting my parents old friends."_

"_Who are they."_

"_Alice and Frank Longbottom."_

"_The ones your parents helped."_

"_Yes Hermione that is them."_

"_Why are we going."_

"_I am their godson and they want to meet me again. Plus they have a son our age who will be going to Hogwarts when we do."_

"_What is his name is._

"_His name is Neville Longbottom."_

"_What do you think he is like."_

"_I don't know, but I can't wait to meet him._

Hermione and her parents arrive at their place. Hermione immediately goes to Harry.

"Hey Harry ready to go."

"Yep."

"Is everybody ready to go." asks Petunia

"Ready." replies Harry

"Ready to go." Hermione adds

Hermione parents nod.

A minute later they take the floo and arrive at Longbottom Manor.

"Welcome to our home." Frank greets

"Thank you and how are you feeling." asks Petunia

"We're doing fine now and thank you Petunia."

"Frank and Alice I would like to introduce to Harry and his soul mate Hermione and her parents Lauren and Daniel. This is my husband Jake." Petunia says as she points at each one.

"Harry meet Frank and Alice Longbottom, your godparents. They were friends of your parents."

"You knew my parents."

"Yeah we did we went to school together."

"Can you tell me more about them."

Frank and Alice at each other.

"We can do one better we can show you.

"Harry well leave you with Frank and Alice while Neville and Hermione play."

"Okay" Harry replies as he follows Frank and Alice

Walking in a room Harry sees that it is an office.

"What were my parents like"

"Your mom was very smart. She was always the smartest witch at our school." Alice tells him.

"Your dad was smart also, but also a prankster." Frank tells him

"They were both stubborn and very headstrong. Lily kept your father on track while he showed her life beyond pages of books." Alice tells him

Frank then takes out a pensieve.

"This will be able to show you memories. We already have the memories we want to show you."

Frank, Harry and Alice enter the memories.

"_Evans, Lily" Minerva calls out _

_Lily walks up to stage shyly and sits on the stool and is scared. She tenses up and lets out a breath when the hat yells out "GRYFFINDOR"_

"_Potter, James" Minerva calls out _

_James Potter walks to the stage confidently and sits on the stool, however before it can touch his head the hat yells out "GRYFFINDOR"_

Harry is then shown memories of his mother in class and how she would answer every question correct and always working to be a top student. He saw that his father was the same way, but not like his mother. James also kept it hidden. Harry also see how Lily wold spend hours in the library working on her assignments and homework.

For James he saw as he was made Quidditch captain and i am playing taking his team to victory and winning the Quidditch cup.

"_Hey Red how are you." James asks Lily_

"_How many times have I told you, you Neanderthal not to call me red." replies Lily as she walks away_

Harry is taken into another memory

"_Lily James is headed this"_

"_Ugh what is his problem."_

"_He likes you."_

"_Hey Lily, Alice"_

"_Hey James."_

"_So Lily how would you like to go to __Hogsmeade__ this weekend."_

"_James my answer is still no."replies Lily as she leaves_

"_Sorry James you need to prove it to her."_

"_How"_

"_That's up for you to decide."_

Harry is then taken into memories of James wooing Lily very slowly. He watches as Lily falls in love with James. He watches as James and Lily finally confess their love to each other and share their first kiss. He see when James and Lily become prefects and then Headboy and Headgirl.

"_Lily will you marry." asks James as he is on one knee and scared of her answer_

He sees as they graduate Hogwarts followed by their wedding months later

That is then followed by more memories of Lily and Alice finding out their pregnant and making plans for them and of Harry being born at Potter Manor and the final vision is one that is three days before their deaths is of Alice and Lily watching Neville and Harry play.

Alice, Frank and Harry exit the memories and Harry is crying. He hugs Frank and Alice.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Harry" replies Alice as she hugs him

"Harry as you know your mom was smart, but she was also a seer. Every memory she had she saved and put it in a vault at Gringotts I am not sure what vault it is all I know is that you will get it when something unexpected happens. I know there is a lot though." Frank tells him.

Harry nods and Frank leads him to Harry and Neville who is outside being watched by the adults.

HARMONVILLE

Harry approaches Neville and Hermione

"Hey Harry." replies Hermione as she hugs him

"Hey Hermione."

"Neville is just showing me his plants."

Neville and Harry greet each other. After awhile the three of them head to the gazebo and just talk.

"So Harry what did they show you."

"Memories of my parents."

"They must have been a lot." replies Neville

"Why." asks Harry

"Harry you were gone for three hours."

"Really."

Hermione and Neville

"So Harry what were your parents like from the memories." asks Hermione

Harry then tells them of all the memories that he saw

WITH ADULTS

Frank and Alice head towards the others who are watching the kids.

"So how did Harry like the memories." asks Petunia

"He loved them. Do you know about Lily secret vault with her memories." asks Alice

"Yes I do. In Lily fashion the are sorted and organized. She even did diaries in case she was dead."

"Do you know when he will get them." asks Frank

"Birthdays, Holidays, Day before first day of school, end of year tests and graduation. After that he will get all the rest." Petunia replies

"That is good." replies

"Frank, Alice do you know what memories were erased." asks Jake

Frank and Alice who knew this question was coming up nods.

"How many were erased." asks Petunia

"A lot." replies Alice

"Like what." asks Lauren

"_Albus we need to talk it's important."_

"_What is it Frank."_

"_I was able to find information concerning Voldemort."_

"_Like what."_

"_What do you know about Horocruxes."_

"_It's Dark Magic why."_

"_Voldemort created some and put his soul into these objects."_

"_Do you know the locations."asks Albus_

"_For every single one."_

"_Good head out to find some."_

_Frank leaves_

"_Frank one more thing."_

_Frank turns around only to meet the glowing tip of a wand.  
"OBLIVIATE"_

"I can't believe he did that." exclaims Jake

"Are they looking for the Horocruxes."

"Yes and they have the locations because of a inside source."

"What other memories were erased."

"We wrote them all down and sent them to Chris. Another memory was of us knowing the Pettigrew was the secret keeper."

Over the next two hours Frank and Alice go over every memory that was obliviated from them. They are then approached by an elf who tells them lunch is ready.

"So are you guys ready for school."asks Jake

"Yep we are gonna be doing are best."

"Really and why is that."

"We made a pact." replies Hermione

"What kind of pact." asks Frank

"A magical pact." replies Neville

"What is a magical pact." asks Daniel

"Like a regular pact, but magic is involved." Jake tells them

EARLIER

"_We will be friends forever." Harry states."_

"_Yeah we will."_

"_Let's make a pact."_

"_Like what." asks Hermione _

"_That no matter what we will have each others back."_

"_We can take a magical one." replies Neville._

"_Good idea Nev." Hermione says_

_All three then make the pact_

Few hours later they leave Longbottom Manor.

Harry and Hermione are at his place getting ready to watch a movie. One that he first saw years before.

Mary Poppins

All of a sudden Hermione laughs

"What is so funny."

"Remember when you could say ."

"Yes Aunt Petunia had to tell me what gay met."

The movie starts minutes later


	15. YEAR ONE

**A/N: **Here is the long waiting chapter you have all been waiting for. This will follow the movie mostly, but there will be some things in the book as as will the other school chapters. Well here it is.(I hate writers block)

**PREWITT HOUSE **

An owl flies in to an open window landing next to Molly. Opening the letter Molly smiles and calls Ron down.

"What is it mom"

"I just got a letter from Dumbeldore."

"What did he say."

"He found Harry."

"And" Ron questions

"He is going by Harry Wellington now. The books confirmed it, but it took awhile to find because McGonagall hid it."

"Now it won't be so hard" Ron replies as he leaves

"Nope and Albus is gonna make sure everyone knows that he is there." she tells him.

Molly smiles because their plans are now back in motion.

Mean while at the Wellington household

"_Up, get up." he hears as there is knocking on the door_

_Hearing a ponding on the door Harry quickly opens his eyes and a door being unlocked. Putting on his glasses he finds himself in a cupboard._

_'What is going on' he asks himself before someone is jumping up above him._

"_Wake up cousin."_

_'Must be Dudley.' he hears followed by more banging_

_'Why won't he stop. I hate living here' before he feels his uncle pulling him out of the cupboard very hard._

"_Get up Harry."_

"Harry he hears again, but more gently

Opening his eyes he sees his Aunt Petunia and Jake.

"Harry are you alright."

"I just had a bad dream." he tells them as he wipes the sweat off his forehead while trying to control his shaking body.

"About what." asks Petunia as she holds him close till he stops shaking.

"I was living with you and Uncle Vernon and your fat son Dudley."

"Oh boy." Petunia asks shocked

"What is it."

"I am gonna tell you a story." she tells him as Jake leaves.

"Jake stay you should hear this also."

"It was a long time ago when me and Vernon broke up, but next thing we knew we were married and had Dudley. It was a couple days before you arrived at our doorstep that the magic around us broke. I was able to take care of the magic that was in the house one was a compulsion to hate you and I didn't know why until you arrived. I am guessing the dream you had is what would of happened." she tells them

"I am glad it didn't. Do you ever miss Dudley."

"I am glad it didn't also and I miss him all the time every day, but I know that like you he is growing up in a loving family with two parents who love each other." Petunia tells him while brushing her hands through his hair.

"Do you know if he is magical."

"No and I hope he isn't, but if he is I arranged for him to go to school in America to keep him safe." Petunia tells him.

Jake and Petunia then leave to let Harry get ready for the day, but before they can an owl flies through the window.

_Dear Mr. Wellington _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no longer than July 31._

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp_

_Curses and Countercurses by Professor Vindictus Whisp_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Well looks like we are going to Diagon Alley." Petunia tells him. A smile grows on Harry face.

"Can Hermione come with us."

"Of course wanna see if she got her list."

'Hermione you there.'

'Yes Harry what is it.'

'Did you get your letter yet.'

'Yes I did, but my parents can't take me shopping and Uncle Nick and Auntie are in America and can't take me either. I have been asking for a week.'

'You got yours last week'

'Yep I just wanted you to be surprised now what did you want to ask Harry.'

'Oh I just got mine and wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us.'

'Let me ask my mom.'

"She is just asking her mom. Did you know she got hers already."

"Yes I did."

"Wh- oh hold on shes back." Petunia just nods

'Harry she said I can go with you guys. When are you leaving.'

'I'll find out.'

"When are we leaving."

"Now would be better than we get something to eat while we are there."

'Were going now and getting something to eat later.'

'Okay I will be over soon.'

"She's coming over now" Harry tells her.

"Okay get ready and then we will leave."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Harry, Hermione, Petunia and Jake leave their house and go shopping.

'Thirty minutes I had to wait thirty minutes for you to get ready.'

'I couldn't find anything to wear and I had to do my hair.'

'Harry your a guy all you had to do was swipe your hand through your hair a couple times and it would be fine.'

Hermione takes a good look at him and notices he looks nervous.

'Is it because your nervous. Is that why it took you a long time.'

Harry just nods his head

"So you guys ready." Petunia asks taking them out of their thoughts.

"Yep and I can't wait."

"Do you guys have your cards to go shopping with."

"My mom gave me a card that Uncle Nick gave her for my supplies and anything else I want in Diagon Alley."

harmony

Ten minutes later they all arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. The entrance way to Diagon Alley

"Hello again Petunia." greets Tom

"Hello Tom."

"Who are your guests." he asks her.

"This is Harry and Hermione and this is my husband." she tells hims as she points them out.

"Hermione Granger." he asks

"Yep the one and only."

"You two got pretty big." he tells them

They soon leave because they have a lot to do. When arriving at the wall and Petunia taps the wall for them to enter Diagon Alley.

harmony

After two hours and shrunken bags they decide to get their wands. Hermione got hers first. Now it was Harrys turn.

"Hello Mr. Potter I wonder when I'd be seeing you. I remember your parents now lets see

how about this give it wave."

Waving the wand it makes boxes fly out. It takes a couple more wands before Ollivander gets an idea. Heading towards another wand he takes it out and gives it to Harry.

"Here try this."

Grabbing the wand Harry finds that it is a perfect match

"Harry that's it that is your wand." Hermione tells him

"Curious... very curious." Ollivander replies

"Sorry, but what is curious." asks Harry

"I remember every wand that I've sold Mr. Potter, every one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"Who owned that wand." asks Hermione while Petunia looks upset, but it is Petunia that answers her.

"Voldemort is the other half." Ollivander looks scared at that name.

"That name is not to be spoken in this store and you are to leave at once." Ollivander tells them not wanting to be near anyone that says that name.

"Why all she said is Voldemort it's not like saying his name will kill you." Harry tells him.

"That name is still forbidden take your wands for free and get out."

Harry and Hermione take their wands and they all leave.

"Here guys give me your wands."

Harry and Hermione give her their wands and watch as she cast a spell over it.

"What did you do. I removed the tracking charms that were on it that tells if you did any underage magic and put my own tracking charm so that I can locate you whenever needed."

As they head outside they see Jake coming up with two cages that have an owl . One is a pure black owl and the other a snowy white owl. Harry immediately goes to the white.

'Harry I want the black one.'

'I know that is why I chose the white one. Besides I want the white one.'

"So what are you gonna name them."

"I am naming mine Mayon. He's male and black it means Black God." Hermione tells them

"I am naming her Hedwig." Harry replies

Both owls appreciate the names.

They all then head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Why do they hate the name so much." asks Harry once they got their meals

"I know there is no nothing to be afraid of." Hermione tells her.

"It is just a way to control people and they have that control, but the people don't know. As you know it is a tactic that us mundanes use."

"Will they ever get over it." asks Harry

"Honestly no they won't and in America they actually say his name."Jake tells them

"Can we say his name." asks Hermione

"You can say what ever you want." Petunia tells them

Harry and Hermione smile

"So are you guys ready for classes to begin." Jake asks

"Yes and we can't wait."

"I still wish you would have gone to school in America. They have more classes and are far harder. The teachings methods are also far ahead of that of Hogwarts" Petunia tells them.

"I wanted to go to my parents school and get a little bit closer to them mum." Harry tells her

"I know so do you think you'll be in Gryffindor like them too." Petunia asks

"We don't want to be in Gryffindor we want Ravenclaw because if I go in Gryffindor people would expect it."

"Speaking of what do you want to look like. With the Horocrux gone you still have that connection to Voldemort since you had it along time. The scar is gone, but you still look like James. Do you want to keep it that way." asks Petunia

"Can I stay the same." asks Harry

Petunia and Jake nod.

"I am also glad your keeping the eyes." Petunia tells him.

"Why."

"You have your mothers eyes."

"What else do I have of her besides her eyes."

"You may look like James, but everything else is Lily. Her personality and brains. You know your father was a marauder, but Lily was the brains behind it all." Petunia tells him

Harry smiles at that

harmony

One day before school Petunia and Jake took Harry and Hermione on a book shopping spree to buy some books because the day before Nicholas and Pernell bought them a library trunk.

After looking through their trunks Petunia laughs

"If I didn't know any better I would say you got all the Magical books there are."

"Nope." Harry tells her.

"We bought all books for all subjects at Hogwarts for the next seven years."

"I also bought all books on Quidditch and anything to do with the Dark Arts." Harry tells her.

"I got all of Lockhart's books." Hermione tells her.

"Which was a waste. Fred and George say he's a liar and a prat."

"Any other books." asks Petunia

"Yeah books on healing and Prophecies." Harry tells her.

"Did you get any fun books."

"Yeah I got Toadstool Tales" Harry tells Petunia

"Have you read it yet."

"Nope."

"There is a rumor people get sick."

"That is why I bought it. I wanna see if I can read it without being sick"

"Harry also got all books on Dragons, Hippogriffs and Snakes."

"Why."

"They are interesting and I am a Parselmouth as you know.."

"Did you buy books on the Founders."

"Of Course we also got Hogwarts A History, but Harry got lucky and found the first Edition."

Harry and Hermione go up to rooms and get ready so that they can leave the next day.

harmony

Lauren and Daniel will be seeing Hermione off.

As the look at the ticket the see they have to go to Platform 9 ¾. As they are traveling they hear the word muggles.

"Is she crazy. Does she want to expose us." replies Jake

"I wouldn't put it past her Jake does she look famaliar. Red hair, attitude of being in charge."

Jake and Petunia look at eachother

"Prewitt" they both reply

"That's them." replies Lauren

Jake and Petunia only nod

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione have their own conversation

'What do you think the adults are talking about'

'Who knows, but that lady should be fined for using the word muggle in public.' Harry replies

Reaching the Platform they wait for them to go through

"Go on Percy you first."

'Harry is it just me or do they look a bit like Arthur.'

'I think your right. You think this is the rotten side of the tree'

'Yeah I do.' she replies just as the last of them go through.

'Ladies first' Harry replies

'Thanx Harry' she tells him as she goes through.

Harry soon goes next and ends up next to Hermione. As they are checking it out they are soon joined by the adults.

"Wow" replies Daniel as he looks at the train.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Hermione replies as she hugs and kisses her parents bye as does Harry with Jake and Petunia. Harry and Hermione are soon on the train as it takes off.

Harry and Hermione find a compartment, but are interruputed by Neville who lost his toad.

"Harry stay here I will go find his toad I will also bring back his stuff and please let Mayon out the window to fly to Hogwarts." Hermione tells him before leaving.

Harry does as told and then shrinks the cage and puts it in his pocket.

"Excuse me" a voice interrupts

Turning around he sees a boy with red hair. The same one from the platform.

"Do you mind if I join you everywhere else is full." he asks

"No not at all."

He then sits then down

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Prewitt." he introduces himself as.

"Harry Wellington."Harry replies as they shake hands.

Pretty soon they are interrupted by the candy lady asking if they want candy. Which Harry buys the whole cart.

"When Petunia finds out she is gonna kill you." Hermione tells him.

Harry turns around and finds that Neville and Hermione have entered.

Right away Neville and Hermione take a chocolate frog.

"Did you find your frog Neville." asks Harry

"Yes"

Harry, Neville and Hermione each open their chocolate frog.

"Yes." Harry cheers

"What is it." asks Ron

"I got Nicholas Flemmel."

"I have three of him."

"It also means I finished my collection." he states

Ron is shocked

"What did you get Hermione." asks Neville

"Godric Gryffindor." Hermione replies as she looks at the card.

"What about you Neville."

"Wendelin the Weird."

"Who are you guys." Ron asks

"Oh this is Hermione and Neville my best friends."

They are soon interrupted by another voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ronnikins how is the bad seed of our ex little brother."

'We were right.'

'Yes we were.'

"Hey Forge and Gred." Harry replies as they sit down in the compartment.

Ron looks upset that they know each other.

"How is your mom doing." asks Harry

"She is doing well."

"Did she make you bring your books to study so that you can also finish your regular education and maybe go to college."asks Hermione

"Yes, but we decided to go to college because we plan to open up our own shop." Fred tells them.

"How did you know." asks George

"Uncle Nick suggested it and our parents agree so they made us bring books also."

"I want to become a chef anyway." replies Harry

"I thought you wanted to be a lawyer." replies Hermione

"Nope not anymore. I want to be a chef and own my own place."

Hermione nods and smiles because she knows that he is really good.

"What about Hermione." asks George

"A Doctor of course just not sure what kind yet, but I do want to own my own practice."

Ron is just watching the interaction between them.

"What about you Neville"

"I am not sure yet." he replies

They are interrupted by a Prefect.

"Put your robes on we will be arriving shortly."

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George take off their outer clothing to reveal their robes underneath.

"You guys were already dressed." asks Ron

"Yep you should go dress also." Harry tells him. Ron then leaves to change and comes back a few minutes later.

"So Ronny."

"You think you'll"

"Get"

"Into"

"Hogwarts." Fred and George asks

"Of course."

"What about you two." Fred asks Harry and Hermione.

"I know I won't, but at least I know tried" replies Neville

"Why won't we get in." asks Ron

"We have to fight a troll." Hermione tells them

"Yep George almost died."

Ron pales and looks sick and doesn't notice the others smirking.

Walking up the stairs they are greeted by a witch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts in a few minutes you will pass these doors and join your classmates."

At that moment Ron raises his hand

"Yes."

"I am Ron Prewitt."

The witch gets a scowl, but quickly covers it up.

"How can I help you Ronald."

"I have two questions."

"What are they."

"Has anyone ever died fighting the troll and does how we do determine what house we go in."

At that moment everyone laughs

"Mister Prewitt you don't fight a troll to get into Hogwarts, but you can if you would like. Who told you, you had to fight a troll."

"They did."he replies while pointing to Neville, Harry and Hermione.

"Why would they do that."

"Probably helping Fred and George."

The witch laughs

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for scaring a first year and ten points each to whatever house you guys enter. Congratulations."

Seeing a hand up

"Yes."

"Hermione Granger. What is your name."

"I am Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. I am the transfiguration Professor and Head of House of Gryffindor."

"Any other questions."

Everyone shakes their heads

"Good before you take you must be sorted into your houses by not fighting a troll."

Everyone laughs again

"They are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be your family. It will be your home away from home. Your triumphs will earn you house points and if you break any rules you will lose points. These points add up over the year and at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she tells them before leaving.

"So it true then Ronny Prewitt has come to Hogwarts did Albus pay your way."

He then turns to Harry.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Wellington."

"You should be aware of who you hang out with."

"My friends are none of your concern."

"A mudblood, A squib and a blood-traitor thief are the kinds of friends will get you no where."

"Well since I am a half-blood I don't think it matters."

"Both your parents are magical."

"Step-dad he adopted me. Now move along your in my way."

Before anything else can happen McGonagall comes back in. She leads them through the doors of the great hall.

All the first years are amazed at everything. The candles floating in thin air and sky in the ceiling.

Harry and Ron are in front of Neville and Hermione.

"It's not a real ceiling you know. It was bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts a History."

"Really." asks Neville intrigued

What Hermione didn't know was that Ron overheard her.

"Is she always such a bookworm."

"Of course, but she is right it is mentioned in page 130 of Hogwarts A History."

As they reach the front Minerva tells them to wait along the front. They do as told. The four of them our toward the back.

"Before we begin Dumbeldore has a few words."

At that a old man in the middle with a long beard stands up.

"He looks like Merlin." Hermione whispers to Harry

"Before we begin I have a few start of term announcements to make. The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." he tells them as he shakes his head.

"Secondly our caretaker Finch says that the fourth floor corridor is out of bounds and a list of banned item is up in the common room."

The hat on the chair starts talking

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

'Did you just write down the song.'

'Yes I want to know what songs are song while I am here. So sue me.'

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione rushes up to the podium

'Hermione slow down you wouldn't want to fall' Harry tells her

'Shut it Harry I am excited' she replies as she grabs the hat from McGonagall and puts it on

'Grabbing from the teacher.'

'I thought I heard Granger' the hat replies

'What the heck'

'I see we have company Mr. Potter now if you would please leave I need to see where to sort your wife.'

'Fine' Harry grumbles

'Wife' Hermione asks

'Yes, but because you are young and Mr. Potter is an heir the secret will be protected until he becomes of age or when I feel that it is needed to be revealed.'

'So how does this sorting work.'

'Just sit back and relax'

'Fine.'

'You are very intelligent even smarter than Rowena. Helena would love that there is finally someone smarter than her mother. You also have a lot of courage like Gryffindor. Like Slytherin you are very cunning, but not the house you belong in. I also see some Huffelpuff in you because you are loyal and hard-working. You work to achieve what you want. Ah you are correct. Not like the Weasley which is why it has been a long time since a Weasley has been in Huffelpuff. Now what house should I put you in. Hm... yes it will be HUFFELPUFF' the hat tells her yelling out Huffelpuff for the others to hear.

'Will Harry be in the same house'

'I don't know' the hat tells her as McGonagall takes off the hat.

'So what happened'

'You'll see' she tells him

Harry rubs his forehead

'Harry what was that pain'

'I don't know, but it hurts where the scar is supposed to be.'

'You think it has to do with Voldemort. Petunia did say that you had a connection and still do.'

'We have to contact mum huh.'

'Yes Harry we do'

"Prewitt, Ron"

Ron heads up to the Podium and puts the hat on

'Ah another Prewitt' the hat tells him

'Yeah so what'

'Put him in Gryffindor' a voice replies

'Hello Headmaster'

'You heard the Headmaster put me in Gryffindor'

'Fine let it be known that Ronald Billius Prewitt is...SLYTHERIN" the hat yells out the last bit.

The Great hall has cheers because Ron isn't in their house house, but it is the oos that are the loudest which is from Slytherin. Percy is shocked because he was told Ron would be a Gryffindor, but he now has a brother in Slytherin. Ron takes off the hat and heads to the Slytherin table shocked.

'Why am I not surprised.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if I end up in the same house as him.'

"Wellington, Harry"

Walking up Harry takes a seat on the stool.

"Wellington nice way of protection and legal to. Your mother Lily was supposed to be in Slytherin you know, but she chose not to. Would you like to go to Slytherin."

"No thank you. As much as I believe Slytherin would help me I need my back watched."

"Not Slytherin eh, lets see ah I see you know about Ronald why. Ah good make your own decesions especially with people. So that leaves Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. All of which you would do good in."

"Not Gryffindor."

"Not Gryffindor ok that leaves two houses now. Lets see what will it be. Let it be.

'Put him in Slytherin.'

'Yes Headmaster.'

"HUFFELPUFF" the hat yells out. Ron and the Headmaster look upset and McGongall looks happy that he was sorted, but disappointed that it wasn't her house. As for the Huffelpuff house they are cheering.

The sorting soon ends and Dumbeldore stands up

"Let the feast begin." he says as food appears on the table.

Harry and Hermione start putting food on their plates. Hermione takes a glance over at Ron.

"Oh that is disguting." she says.

"What."

"Ron he is eating like a pig."

"How can he eat that much."

"Not sure, but how long before Ron is in this house."

"Not gonna happen once sorted your sorted."replies a voice

"Can the headmaster move people."

"Yeah I think why. By the I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Harry Wellington."

"Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Was happy to hear about your parents. How are they doing." asks Cedric

"They're good." Neville tells them.

"Who is that Professor talking to Quirrell."

"That is Professor Snape head of Slytherin. The worst Professor to ever hit Hogwarts he only favors Slytherin. It's why Slytherin always wins the House Cup ever since he became a Professor."

"What does he teach."

"Potions, but he's after the dark arts. Some change their career just to avoid his class. Rumor has it he was a deatheater. He gave up some of Voldemorts supporters." he tells them, but whispering the name Voldemort

"You just said his name."

"Everyone in my family does and were still here. Besides it's just a name." Cedric tells them.

They hear a scream at the Gryffindor table. The see a ghost

"Nearly Headless Nick cool." Harry exclaims

"You know him." replies Cedric

"Sorta the three of us read Hogwarts A history. We also have books on all the ghosts."

"You three will be very interesting to get to know."

At that moment the other ghosts come in

"Now that is sick." as they see his head almost come off.

The feast soon ends and they head up to their dorms and stop in front of a picture. It is of the first Huffelpuff Quidditch Team.

"Password."

"Unity." replies the Prefect.

HEADMASTER OFFICE

Ron enters the office and takes a seat.

"Hello Mr. Prewitt so what have you been able to find out."

"Nothing of use only that he plans to become a chef so he is also studying muggle courses to go to college."

"We can't have that do you think you will be able to take his books to keep him from studying muggle courses."

"How am I supposed to do that if I am in Slytherin."

"You won't be because in the morning you will be in Huffelpuff."

HUFFELPUFF COMMON ROOM

All the Puffs gather in the common room.

"Welcome first years. We do this every year to introduce everyone in the house. I am Pomona Sprout your head of House and the Herbology Professor."

Fat Friar comes in at that moment

"I am the Fat Friar and I will be your house ghost." he tells them as he leaves.

A purple haired witch steps up next.

"I am Tonks and this will be my last year I should be a prefect, but I lack certain skills."

"What skills would that be." asks a first year

"Staying out of trouble."

The older House members laugh at that.

"Tonks is your mother Androdema Black." asks Harry

"Yeah."

"She related to Sirius."

"Yes." she answers intrigued

"Does she know why he's in Azkaban when he didn't even kill the Potters. My mom and dad say that he wasn't even the secret keeper."

"My mom says the same thing, but has never been able to prove it. Who are you."

"Harry Wellington I am best friends with Neville and Hermione and supporters and friends of the Weasley Twins and the twins, twin younger siblings. I also have a knack for getting in to trouble."

The house laughs at that. Hermione introduces herself next.

"My names Hermione and both my parents are dentists and my uncle and aunt are Nicholas and Pernelle Flemmel."

"What's a dentist." asks a witch

"Who are you." asks Hermione

"Susan Bones I live with my Aunt Amelia who is head of the DMLE at the Ministry."

"A dentist is someone who fixes teeth."

"So a healer then." she asks

"No my parents are non-magical."

"Your a muggle-born, but have magical aunt and uncle."

"Yeah strange I know."

Two hours later everyone had introduced themselves and the professor has sent them to bed.

NEXT MORNING

Harry and all the first years are being woke up by Cedric Diggory and a couple older students.

"Come on first years time to get up." an older student says

"Come on Harry wake you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

All the kids rush out of bed excited at their first day of class. After getting ready they head out to the common room. Harry sees Hermione talking to Cedric and heads over there.

"Hey Cedric what is with the waking up."

"We don't want you to be late and miss breakfast on your first day. You should be on time to your first class."

They are interrupted with the Portrait hole opening and the Headmaster coming through.

"What the hell is a Slytherin doing in here." replies a Huffelpuff

"Mr. Prewitt was placed in the wrong house."

"Headmaster you do realize you pronounced it wrong right." replies Hermione

"No miss Granger as he is a guy it is Mr."

"You only use Mr. for married people as he is not married and never will be it is mister."

"What makes you think he won't be be married."

"He eats like a pig now what is he doing here. From things I have heard he should be in Slytherin."

"He is also a Weasley and they have always been in Gryffindor."

"No he is a Prewitt. Arthur disinherited his mother who is a Jezeybel and over- bearing, his older brother Percy who lacks self confidence that he suck up to all teachers making him a teachers pet. Then there is Ron who is a pig and probably has the brain size of a pea. Me and Harry won't allow him to copy our work. Then there is Ginny. Like mother like daughter. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Hermione says

'Your judging by other people opinions.'

'Yes Harry I am just being protective. You can go by your own, but I am not.'

Huffelpuffs looked shocked and Ron looks angry that Hermione said that.

"And how would you know that miss Granger."

"Arthur told me. You know he's married and they all call her mom. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George even told me she is a better mother than Molly." Hermione says with a smile.

"Be that as it may Ronald will be a Huffelpuff." the Headmaster tells them as he leaves.

"Hey Harry." Ron replies as he walks up to Harry

"Hello Ron." Harry replies before turning back to his conversation with Cedric.

Ron looks around the room and noticed that everyone is already up. Everyone is also ignoring him.

"Mister Prewitt follow me." Sprout says as he leads him to the first year boy dorm room.

She then leaves and heads out leaving Ron to unpack. As he is unpacking everyone leaves the common room and heads to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great hall is noisy with everybody chating with other people in their house. Harry and Hermione walk pass Neville who is sitting with Susan and Hannah and talking about how their first day of class. They walk pass and sit across from Cedric.

"Hello guys. Ready for your first day."

"Yeah we are." Harry tells them

They continue to chat before they see owls fly in. Hedwig heads towards Harry and hands him two letters. Harry gives her a piece of bacon and watches as she flys of with Hermiones owl.

"Who's the letter from." asks Cedric as he see Harry look at the stack of letters that Harry and Hermione both relieved.

Harry looks down the table and sees that Neville received a stack also, but also a box.

"Neville what did your parents put in the box."

"Nothing it's from your mum and it's her cookies." he replies and he looks at the letter and back at Harry.

"Which I am not allowed to share with you because you will be grounded for that prank you pulled with Jake who is sleeping on the couch for a month. By the way Jake says the prank was worth it. What the heck did you guys do."

"Sorry Neville can't tell we swore to secrecy." Neville just shakes his head and goes back to his conversations with those around them and sharing the cookies.

"So who are the letters from." asks Cedric

"I got some from my mum and dad, Hermiones parents, Nicholas and Pernell Flemmel, Arthur and his wife, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Augusta Longbottom. Hermione has the same as does Neville." Harry tells him. Cedric then turns to Hermione and asks a question that has bothered him.

"Is Nicholas Flemmel really your uncle."

"Yes he is."

"That is really cool."

Harry and Hermione laugh and continue to talk.

"So Cedric what should we expect from our classes."

"They are pretty alright, but be careful in potions. Severus Snape is the professor and he only favors his house. It is why Slytherin has always won the house cup."

Hermione looks around the great hall and notices that there aren't any teachers

"Hey Cedric do the teachers usually eat breakfast the first day." asks Hermione

"Not usually they usually check over their work before first lessons." he tells them just before all the food disappears.

"Well guess that means we have to go to class." Cedric tells them before Ron comes up to them.

"So when is breakfast."

"Tomorrow." Hermione tells him

"Yeah Ron you missed breakfast it is time for class." Harry tells him before leaving Ron standing there shocked

"What, but I'm hungry." he exclaims

"Pig." a fellow house mate mutters as they walk by him leaving others to chuckle.

'Hey Harry what if we give Ron the nickname of Porky.'

Harry just laughs

HEADMASTERS OFFICE

Severus Snape walks and sees the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me Albus."

"Yes the plan we wanted to put toward Potter will still go into effect."

"How will we do that if he isn't here."

"Oh he is,but he is going by Harry Wellington now since he was adopted."

"So what are you going to do about Prewitt."

"Don't worry I have him out of your house and into Huffelpuff now."

"And the house wars."

"I'll have Slytherin paired with Huffelpuff as soon as I can."Albus says

Snape just nods and walks out the door.

POTIONS CLASS

Snape barges into room surprising all the students. While talking to the students Harry and Hermione and all the other Ravenclaws are taking notes

"Mr. Wellington care to explain why you feel the need not to pay attention in my class."

"I was just taking notes sir. Just like the Ravenclaws were."

"Ravenclaws are a bunch of no it all, but your a puff why."

"Because the hat sorted me there." He tells him

"Five points from Huffelpuff for being a smart allec."

Harry looks shocked

"Tell me what I would get it I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Snape asks

"Draught of Living Death. You also need valerian roots, sloth brain and a single Sopophrous bean. It takes the Wiggenweld Potion to reverse the effects. Ingredients for the potion is one pint Horklump juice, two juice drops of flobberworm mucus, 7 chizpurfle fangs, billywig sting slime, a sprig of mint, boom berry juice, one stewed mandrake, drops of honeywater, slothbrain mucus, moondew drops, powdered root of asphodel, shredded ditany, wiggentree bark, moly petals, salamander blood and 10 lionfish spines.

"Ten points from Huffelpuff."

Harry looks upset and everyone else

"Find me bezoar where would you look."

"It is a stone taken from a goat stomach and is n antidote to most potions, but it doesn't work on everything and is hardly used. However as a highly decorated teacher and by law you are to always have them on stock."

Snape looks ticked and asks another question

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane."

"Nothing they are of the same plant called aconite."

Thirty points from Huffelpuff for Wellingtons smart allec answers. Ten points from Huffelpuff for not writing all this down. One point for Ravenclaw as they were smart enough to take notes. Now lets begin."

After that disastrous potions class Harry and Hermione head to their Head of House class which was coming out.

"Hello Harry, Hermione how can I help you."

Harry begins to tell her what happened and gives her the memory of what happened to view later. He also makes a suggestion.

Sprout thinks it is a good idea and tells them she will give back the points somehow and have a meeting with the other house leads. She gives them passes to their next class explaining in the note why"

'Why would Snape attack Harry.' she thinks

TRANSFIGURATION

"Hermione"

"What is it Harry."

"McGongall just put that theory that all older witches have cats." he tells her as he looks at the desk seeing a cat.

Looking at the cat Hermione shakes her head.

"Just because she's old doesn't mean she has to have a cat." Hermione tells him.

Harry just nods his head.

"Then how are we supposed to give the professor a note if she is late herself."

All of a sudden the cat that was on the desk tranformed into a person

"A cat professor. I would think you would be a more scarier and stronger animal." Harry tells her. Minerva has a small smirk, but offended and takes off five points, but adds ten for being honest and asks what animal he thinks she should be.

"A lioness. Strong and scary and always protective of her cubs."

"Give me your notes and take a seat."

As she reads the note she frowns. Writing her own note she calls a house elf and has them deliver it to Professor Sprout.

She starts her class after they take a seat.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. If I find anyone messing around in my class they will leave and not come back. Just remember you have been warned."

The students nod.

"Take some notes. Who can tell me what Transfiguration is." she asks

Harry, Hermione and Neville are the only ones to raise their hands.

"Mister Wellington."

"Transfiguration is the type of magic that changes one object into another."

"Correct. Ten points to Huffelpuff." she replies, but notices Hermione hand is still up.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"He is only half right."

"How so." she asks with a smile

"It is also possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa. There are also some spells that can alter a part of something."

"Correct. Five points to Huffelpuff." she tells them

She watches as they finish writing.

"From what you just heard who can give me examples of Transfiguration."

"Yes Ms. Patil."

"Animagus Tranfiguration. Is what you did when you turned into your cat form."

"Correct. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Animangus is a rare and very hard to master. Take a look around the class. Those you see only four will probably be able to master and become an Animagus. I know of someone who can, but they mastered it at age one hundred and sixty. What is another example. Mister Longbottom."

"Vanishing Spells."

"Correct which you learn until fifth year. Ten points to Huffelpuff"

"What else. Ms Bones."

"Switching and Conjuring Spells."

"Correct, but you won't learn that until later. Ten points to Huffelpuff. Who can give me examples in the castle and outside the castle."

"Yes Mister Boot."

"I was recently sent to the Headmasters office and the Gargoyle moved. Is that an example."

"Yes Mister Boot. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"I'll tell you what two more examples and these are worth twenty and thirty points."

Hannah raises her hand.

"Yes Ms. Abbott."

"What about Wizards Chess."

"Correct. That is worth twenty points to Ravenclaw."

She then addresses Ron

"Mr. Prewitt as much as you play I am surprised you didn't guess. Next one the house gets thirty." Hermione raises her hand slowly

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Is it when food appears on the table in the great hall."

"Correct thirty points to Huffelpuff. This falls under Gamp Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Who can tell me and example."

"Food." a Ravenclaw yells out.

"Correct ten points, but five taken for yelling out the answer."

"If you want to be a Healer or an Auror you have to take this class because it is mandatory. Now we will be practicing turning a match into a needle."

By the end of the class Ravenclaw earned forty more points for turning their matches into needles and Huffelpuff earned fifty because one Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah managed to turn their matches into needles and Ron got the one because his was a toothpick even though it lasted a minute.

LUNCH/GREAT HALL

Neville, Hannah and Susan conversation about their classes and what will happen.

Cedric, Harmony and Ron conversation about their classs.

"Look mails here." Hermione tells them.

Opening his mail first Neville opens it to reveal a remembrall.

"My parents sent me a remembrall." He says as it turns red.

"What did you forget." ask Cedric

"I don't know." Neville tells them.

"Come on Neville." Hannah replies "Lets see if we can figure it out." she tells him as she grabs his hand and heads to the common room.

'Harry did you notice what Ron got.'

'Yeah the Daily Prophet.'

'Why would Ron get the Daily Prophet I understand Cedric a he's older, but we don't even read the Prophet. Not even the younger Ravenclaws so why would Ron.'

'You think there is something we need to read.'

'Probably. You should probably read it.'

Opening the paper he reads the headline and the paper to Hermione silently.

'So someone broke into Gringotts'

'Yeah and it was vault 713'

'Harry Uncle Nick had something in 713. Why would they say there wasn't anything in there.'

'I don't know, but we should tell your mum and dad about this while I tell uncle Nick.'

she tells him as she starts to write the letters.

DINNER GREAT HALL

After everyone is sitting at their tables. Sprout hands a note to the Prefect at the end and reads it before passing it on. She watches as the note is read and passed on to each member.

"You think this is about her teaching potions."

"Yeah I do."

At that moment Cedric comes up.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. What do you think the meeting is about. She usually only does this when one of us is bad and takes away more points."

'Should we we tell him'

'Yeah' replies Hermione

"We made a suggestion to Sprout and she said she will do, but she is going to tell the whole house and see what they say."

"So what is it."

"That we will not tell, but figure out yourself."

They all continue eating before food disappears and they head to the common room.

HUFFELPUFF COMMON ROOM

All the Huffelpuff worry that they are in trouble and get comfortable.

They are all talking when Sprout comes in.

"Professor what is going on."

"In Potions class one of our own first years was attacked by Snape in his usual way."

"Who."

"Harry was being asked potions questions from older years and was getting them correct, but would get points taking away. So he and Hermione came up with a suggestion."

"What was the suggestion."

"That I teach potions once a night for each year."

"You mean you teach each of us once a week, but what about days off for you won't that make you tired."

"Actually it won't." replies Fat Friar.

"What are you talking about."asks Sprout

"The house ghosts had their own meeting while you had one with the other houses. If you choose to do this then us ghosts will teach three times a week to help you out with the work load. Also lady Hogwarts is ready also if you choose."

"Will we still have to go to potions class." asks Tonks

"Yes." Sprout tells them "but this is to help you and maybe take your tests at the Ministry."

All the students agree

"Well it looks like I will be teaching potions." Sprout says.

At that moment there is a rumble before a door appears and the room expands. Heading toward the room they open the door and see a potions lab.

"Awesome now we won't have to use the common room."

"Professor can you even teach Potions." asks Hannah

"Of course I was an O student all through Hogwarts except in History I always fell asleep." she tells them as her house mates laugh.

Fat Friar comes in and tells them that the other two houses have a potions lab also.

"When will lessons begin." asks Harry

"Next week so I can get it all sorted and what to teach."

She sends them all to bed.

FLYING

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." the class says

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Step up and stick your right arm over your broom and say up.

As one the whole class says up. Harry getting it on his first try.

"Well done Mister Wellington. Ten points to Huffelpuff."

'How did you that.' asks Hermione

'Relax and you will get.'

"Nine points to Slytherin. Well done Mister Malfoy." Hooch tells him.

Harry walks over to Hermione and stands in front of her.

"Hermione focus and don't try so hard." Harry tells her.

The ones near Hermione listen to Harry and his instructions.

"Up." four Huffelpuffs say at the say time. Harry and Hooch watch as four brooms land in the hands of four Huffelpuffs. Thirty-one points for Huffelpuff. And good job Mr. Wellington ten points for you..

A few minutes later five more people make their brooms land in their hands. Ron isn't one of them, but Crabbe and Goyle were which shocked most people there. Hannah and Susan were the other two and the last was a Slytherin.

"Now that you have a hold of your brooms you will mount it and grip it."

All of a sudden Neville flies the ground and goes higher and higher and flying around unsteady.

'Why isn't the teacher going after him.' Hermione exclaims to Harry as they watch him hang from the side of the castle before falling and hitting the ground.

As Hooch takes Neville to Poppy Draco picks up Nevilles remembrall.

Draco flies off with it and Harry goes after him.

'Harry be careful' Hermione tells him.

Draco throws the ball and it heads towards a window, but before it can hit Harry catches it. What he never realized is that the window was Professor McGongall.

"Harry Wellington." Minerva calls as she walks forward

Harry turns toward the professor.

"Follow me." she tells him.

'Good luck Harry.'

'Thanx I'll need it.'

SPROUT OFFICE

Sprout was in her office correcting papers when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she replies

"Minerva, Harry what is wrong."

"I believe I found you another seeker." she tells her as Harry sits in the chair.

Harry watches as they talk awhile and then Minerva leaves.

"I am not in trouble."

"No this is about you playing Quidditch."

"I thought first years weren't allowed to play Quidditch."

"They aren't that is why I am leaving it up to you. Tell me what you think."

"I wanna play, but not this year because it wouldn't be fair to the other first years who want to play. Besides Cedric is doing a good job. I would like to practice with them and maybe help Cedric if he wants it."

"That is a good idea and I will inform the Quidditch team. Now go on."

Harry gets up and heads out the door, but before he leaves Sprout calls his name forcing him to turn around.

"Fifty points for disobeying a teachers order and a week detention with me and McGongall."

Harry just nods his head and leaves

'You heard.'

'Yes Harry I heard, but you deserved it.

HUFFELPUFF COMMON ROOM

"Hey you three what's wrong."

They all turn to see Cedric

"You guys look out of breath. What's wrong."

"Nothing." they all reply at once

"Okay well I am going to sleep. You should as well.

They watch as Cedric heads to his room.

"What do you think it was guarding."

"Not sure, but it must be important. I am going to sleep." Hermione tells them

After she leaves Ron gets happy.

"So when are you playing Quidditch."

"I'm not I turned it down because it wouldn't be fair to others. Goodnight I'm going to bed." Harry tells him.

HALLOWEEN

"Hey Harry where were you. You missed charms."

"Professor Sprout wanted to talk to me. Where is Hermione."

Ron just shrugs and sits at the table to eat.

'Hermione.'

'What Harry.'

'Are you okay.'

Hermione doesn't answer

'Where are you.'

After telling him where she is he goes to find her.

'Harry there's a troll in here hurry.'

At that moment Quirrel comes through the doors and announces it. Harry takes off with Neville who was looking for Hannah and Susan. Ron follows the Prefects, but Cedric goes with Harry after Harry told him what was going on.

'Hermione were coming.'

'Good because Hannah and Susan are here too.'

Harry, Neville and Cedric head towards the girls bathroom. On the way they run into Penelope Clearwater. She decides to follow them. It takes a few minutes of them all distracting the troll.

"What do we do." Harry yells from one end

"We need get out, but take care of the troll." Cedric tells them

"I have an idea." Penelope tells them.

"What is it."

"We all have to get next to each other and then cast the Expelliarmus. With all of us it should be enough power to toss him back.

With the troll in front of the doorway Harry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Penelope all cast the same spell.

"Expelliarmus." they all yell. They all watch as the troll flies down the length of the hall before hitting the wall and making a dent.

"Did you plan that much power." asks Cedric

"Not really." she tells him with a sheepish smile.

While Cedric and Penelope check that everyone is okay the professors enter. Minerva takes away and adds points.

The next morning Harry gets a letter from Nick and Petunia.

'Hermione.'

'What is it.'

'I got a letter from Nick and mum.'

'What does it say.'

'Mum wants me to stay and see if I can find anything about the castle. Nick sent a letter and told me to check the restricted section and how to get in.'

'What about Christmas.'

'Mum and dad have to go to a meeting in America and see if there is anything new.'

'So are my parents it looks like I'll be staying with you. So Harry can you wait.'

'Yes, but I am excited I can't wait to go to Disneyland.'

'At least the ride there is being paid for.'

'See you soon.'

'You' too.'

Harry than continues eating and is then joined by the others.

"So Harry what are you doing for christmas."

"Same as I do every year. With my family christmas eve. Then on christmas day Hermione and her family come over and we spend it together. Neville and his family come over later. What about you."

"I was gonna stay, but we got last minute plans." Ron tells him.

"What about you guys." Harry asks Hannah and Susan.

"Hannah and her mom are gonna spend it with me and my Aunt." Susan tells them.

Cedric walks up and hits them all upside the head playfully.

"So what are you all talking about."

"Christmas plans." Hermione tells him.

"Really so what are yours." Cedric asks

They all tell him their plans and what they will be doing.

"So what are yours." asks Hermione

"Same I will be spending it with family, but on christmas day I am taking Penny to see a movie."

"Penny as in Penelope." asks Harry

"Yep."

"As in Penelope Clearwater." asks Hermione

"Yes."

"As in Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater."

"Yes." he yells gaining the attention of everyone. Even Penelope Clearwater.

"Hey Penny." Harry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Susan yell at her while waving and smiling which makes her blush and Cedric bury his face in his arms.

"You guys are evil." he tells them

Christmas soon comes and Ron leaves.

'So what are we really looking for.'

'A book that belongs to Uncle Nick in the restricted Section.'

'When do we go and how do we get in.'

'Do you still have your fathers invincibilty cloak.'

'Yeah I hid it in my library trunk.'

'Come down and we can talk. Wait a minute.'

'What is it.'

'There are presents under our common room tree and one is for you.'

'Who's it from.' he asks as he walks towards the common room.'

"Doesn't say. Open the letter."

Collecting the present from Hermione he opens the note first.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

"That's strange."

Harry then proceeds to open it to reveal a cloak.

"Harry is that an invincibility cloak."

"Yeah it is."

"How is that possible."

"Mum told me that one day dad's cloak was sudden. So mum and mom went shopping and found another cloak in Australia which is the one I have in my trunk. This must be the one that was stolen."

"Send the letter to Uncle Nick and see if he reconizes the writing.

"I will so Hermione how are we supposed to use this cloak. What does use it well mean."

"It means getting to the restricted section will be easier." she tells him smiling

Harry smiles back and now understands.

Later that night Harry with his dad's original cloak and Hermione with her new cloak given to her by Harry which is from Australia head to the library in the restricted section.

'It's kinda scary at night.' he says as he leads

'Your telling me. I feel like someone is watching and following.'

'You noticed it to then.' he says as they reach the restricted section and opens the door.

'That is weird.' he tells her

'What.'

'If this is the restricted section then why is it unlocked.'

'I have always wondered that myself. Let's go we have work to do.'

Harry and Hermione walk down looking at book. Harry grabs the first book and when it opens it screams.

'What was that.'

'A book that I opened.'

'I think we can leave now.'

'Why.'

'I found books on Uncle Nick.'

'How many.'

'Two.'

'Anything else.'

'Four books on the founders that they wrote themselves.'

'Take those also.'

'I also found a book on Horocruxes.'

'How did you get so lucky finding these book.'

'I may have been here a couple times before.'

'How many books have you **borrowed **from this section of the library.'

'Not that many'

'And how much would that be.'

'Maybe thirty.'

'Come on let's go. I think someone is coming.'

'Hold on. There the last book is shrunk.'

They quickly put on the cloaks and watch as Filch looks around the library. They slowly begin their walk toward the Huffelpuff common room. As they head toward their destination a door opens.

'That was really strange.'

'Harry I don't think we should go. It feels as someone is leading us there.'

'You think. Doors just don't open by themselves.'

'You still wanna check it out though.'

'Hey so do you.'

Harry Hermione head toward the door and enter it. However before they can they see Snape and Quirrel.

'Woah Harry watch out.'

'I'm fine.'

'Why is Snape after Quirrel.'

'I don't know.'

'Harry is it just me or does Snape know were here.' Hermone asks as she watches Snape reach out toward Harry.

'That was close come on.' Hermione tells him as she heads toward the door and opens it after the other three take off. They soon enter a room.

"Where are we."

"I don't know, but Hermione look of there." he points at a mirror. They begin to walk toward it. Wondering what a mirror is doing here. Harry and Hermione read the inscription

_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

"Harry this is the Mirror of Erised."

"How do you know."

"Read the inscription backwords."

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire."

Harry and Hermione look at the mirror, but it is not working.

"It's not working Hermione."

"Yes it does, but we already have our hearts desire it looks like. Come on we better head back."

Soon after heading out the door two more figures appear.

"Why didn't it work."

"Headmaster I thought you said we would know his hearts desire and use it against him."

"Mr. Prewitt do not doubt my ways. I still have plans planned out. Now head to your room while I think of another. See if you can find out what they are planning when you come back from your holiday." Albus tells Ron before he portkeys him away.

Harry wakes up first the next morning. As he heads to the common room he tells Hermione to join him. Together they look through the books.

"Harry I think these books are mostly wrong about Uncle Nick." she says as she looks through it.

"I kinda suspected because if it was easy for us to get in then maybe these books have the wrong information."

Over the next few hours they continue to read all the books and realize that the books are all half right and half wrong mixed in with half truths throughout the whole book. Which would make anyone who doesn't know the true facts very confused.

"Well Harry looks like you were right. At least we knew the truth about Horocruxes."

"What should we tell mum."

"I don't know, but I sent her a letter last night and I got one before returning down here."

"What did it say."

"That the Mirror of Erised was stolen from the Museum of Magical History in America. She sent us a transportation spell that will blow up the mirror, but actually transfer the pieces to America and repair itself."

"So how do we destroy and send it back."

"I haven't got to that part yet, but when I figure it out I will tell you."

harmony

Three weeks have passed since everyone has been back from the Christmas break. Their classes have been going well. And with a suggestion by Ron they figured at least that is what he thought. That it was the sorcersors stone that was in the castle.

After receiving contact from Nick. Hermione finally figured out a way to kill two birds with one stone.

"Harry I have an idea."

"What is it."

"You know how Uncle Nick wants us to retrieve the stone."

"Yeah."

"Well were gonna do it, but we will also send the mirror back."

Harry and Hermione begin planning on when would be the best time for their plan to be put into action.

harmony

It was time to put their plan into action. Three days before Neville had wanted to join and Harry and Hermione agreed, but after going over some last minute details in the library they were forced to have Ron join.

As all for are sneaking out they are stopped by Hannah.

"Where you four going. It is past hours and can't be out after dark."

Just as Hermione is about to explain. A spell shoots from Nevilles wand and knocks her on the ground. He heads to her and with the help of Harry they put her on the couch and make her as comfortable as they can.

"Sorry Hannah." Neville tells her before leaving.

"Sorry." Harry tells her.

"Sorry Han." Hermione tells her.

"you should of moved." Ron tells her on the way out. Sadly none of the other three heard him, but Hannah did as did Cedric who was watching them. Cedric heads to Hannah and makes sure she is alright.

"You alright."

"Yeah."

"Your not mad at Neville are you." asks Cedric

"No what ever their up to has to be important. Just make sure their alright."

Cedric nods and leaves and Hannah writes a letter and sends it quickly with Harrys owl.

With all four under one cloak they had to be careful. As they get to the door Heremione unlocks it with a spell. They enter the room that houses Fluffy.

"That's the dog." asks Neville

"Yes."

"Scared Neville."

"Nope, but you do realize that the harp will only last so long." he says just as the harp stops.

Acting quick Neville runs to the harp and begins playing it. They watch as Fluffy falls asleep. This time away from the door. The first ones through are Hermione and Ron.

'Harry tell Neville to keep playing while he comes down.'

Harry tells Neville what to do and before they know it they are all safely past Fluffy.

"Neville that was great." Hermione says as she hugs him.

"Yeah Neville where did you learn to play."

"My Gran wanted me to learn the harp. I guess it came in handy."

Meanwhile Cedric reaches the room with Fluffy and grabs his attention. Fluffy starts charging after him and Cedric is dodging him. It is only a few minutes when Cedric starts to tire that Fluffy is over him when the Harp starts to play and Fluffy gets tired. And before he is completely asleep he covers Cedric in his drool.

"You are completely lucky I came when I did. Are you out of your freakin mind." he gets yelled at.

Turning toward the voice he sees Penelope Clearwater.

"Penelope what are you doing here."

"A letter from Hannah. Now I am glad I did. What about you."

"I am following my house mates. I overheard them."

"Over heard what."

"Dumbeldore has a stone in the castle and it's being guarded, but Voldemort is after it."

"What does that have to do with you. Wait Voldemort. So the rumors are true."

"Voldemort is in the front, but Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron are going after him."

"And your going after them."

"Yes."

"Cedric you may be a Huffelpuff, but your smart if it was being protected why is this the first step when all it takes is music. I am guessing the others are just as easy. Let's go rescue your three house mates."

"There are four."

"Yes, but Ron doesn't count because if he's anything like Percy then he's not worth saving."

"What ever happened to you and Percy."

"Please Obliviate my memory of him."

"That bad huh."

"Yes now lets go we have first years to rescue."

They reach the Devils snare just as Hermione defeats it.

"Hello guys."

"Cedric what are you doing here." asks Harry

"Were here to help."

"Okay lets go, but we have to hurry."

They all then enter a room of birds.

"Birds why are there birds." Ron says as he tries opening the door.

"Their not birds their keys." Penelope says as she gets a good look at them.

"We have to find the right one." Hermione says

Cedric and Harry continue searching when Harry gets on the broom and takes off grabbing for the key. After grabbing it he heads down and opens the door taking everyone to the next challenge. Penelope being the last on through grabs the other two brooms.

"Great chess."

"I can play us across." Ron tells them

"No need since we can't walk across we can fly across or we can blast all the pieces up. I would rather fly."

"Penelope your a gensius." Cedric tells her.

"Okay Hermione your with me, Cedric with Ron and Harry with Neville." Penelope tells them. They all get on the brooms and fly over the board which never acknowldeges them.

As they land they see another broom on the ground. They then enter another door and see a troll, a knocked out Troll

"That is the same troll that we blasted."

"Yes it is and I am just glad that it is out and we don't have to deal with it.

Going through the door they see a table with a line of potions.

"What is this." asks Neville

"Great more magic." Ron complains

Hermione looks at him annoyed

"This isn't magic. This is logic. Looks like a puzzle."

"Why would they have a puzzle."

"Ron a lot of wizards don't have an ounce of logic. Even you which is why theywould be stuck here for ever."

"So will we." Ron replies

"No we won't." Harry tells him

"Why." asks Ron

"Well we have Hermione and Penelope here. I have logic, but this puzzle looks a bit difficult and according to this there is poison and I wont risk it so I will leave it to Hermione and Penelope."

"What makes you think Penelope has any logic she is a pure-blood."

"She is also a Ravenclaw and all Ravenclaws have to have logic."

Everyone looks at Penelope

"What."

Cedric raises his eyebrow as if asking a question.

"Okay yes I have logic, but that is because I do logic problems everyday. So what does the paper say."

"Three are poison, two are wine and two will get us through the fire." Hermione reads off the paper.

"So what is the puzzle we have to work out. What are our clues." Penelope asks

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._" [src]

"Its the first one of course." Ron replies

"Then drink it."

Ron picks up the drink and gets ready to drink it, but before he can Penelope knocks it out of his hands.

"What the hell."

"That is poison are you crazy."

"So you figured it out." asks Cedric

"Yes how about you Hermione."

"Yep."

"I came up with three and seven."

"Me too so who is going through."

"Harry is. It has to be him."

"I'll go with him." replies Cedric.

Cedric and Harry drink their potions. Harry goes through the flame first.

Before enterning Cedric kisses Penelope on the cheek.

With Cedric and Harry walk down the stairs and see Professor Quirrel looking into the mirror. While they headed through Penelope had everyone else leave to go get help. She would be staying behind just in case. What she didn't know was that in the chamber a battle was already taking place.

Cedric watches as Quirrel removes the turban revealing Voldemort. Quirrel and Cedric battle for awhile before he is thrown against the wall. However Cedric pretends to be out and watches as everything goes on.

With fire all around them Cedric realizes that they are in trouble and needs to get out quickly. He watches as Harry is given a choice and almost takes it, but is happy he doesn't. Just as Quirrel starts choking Harry he sees Harry burn his hand and then again as Harry burns his face. As he stands next to Harry he watches as Quirrel becomes ashes.

"Come on Harry lets go." he tells him as Harry picks up the stone.

"Uncle Nick will want this back." hearing something they both turn around to see a cloud of smoke before it charges toward Harry going through him. Cedric can only watch as it goes out leaving Harry unconscious.

Cedric rushes over to Harry and grabs the stone just as Hedwig comes in.

"Hedwig is help coming."

Hedwig nods and goes to Harry nipping his ear.

"Hedwig do you know Nicholas Flemmel."

Hedwig nods again and looks at Harry.

"Can you deliver this to him." he asks as he hands her the stone.

Hedwig looks at Harry and the stone and back again.

"He'll be fine I promise."

Hedwig nods again and nips Harrys ear before taking the stone and flying off. Right when Hedwig leaves Mayon enters

"Hey Mayon whats wrong."

Mayon lifts his leg and Cedric reads the letter as Mayon leaves.

Lifting his wand as cast a spell at the mirror destroying it to bits and pieces so that not even a trace is left. He then turns his attention back to Harry

"Come on Harry wake up." Cedric tells him now realizing that he himself is very injured and the room is getting dizzy. It is much longer before the room gets dark.

'Ah where am I."

'Harry'

'Hermione'

'Harry your awake'

'Yeah, but I am in the hospital. How long was I here.'

'I'll tell you when I get there.'

Looking around he sees a lot of card and gifts wishing for get well.

'Is it true the whole school knows.'

'What makes you say that.'

'All these cards and gifts.'

'Yes and Ron is the one that spread it. He is even telling everyone he helped.'

'Does anyone believe him.'

'No Penelope and Cedric told a little, but enough to know Ron didn't know what happened. When Ron was asked how Harry got hurt he lied, but Cedric told what happened since he was there. They believed Cedric and after that bascially anything Rn said what happened was a lie.'

'What did Cedric say happened.'

'He isn't saying what happened in the chamber just that something did.'

'How is he.'

'He's fine and he destroyed the mirror and sent Hedwig to Uncle Nick and gave him the stone.'

'That's good. How is everyone else.'

'Their fine, but Penelope and Cedric part of our group. They are now part of the Order in America and will keep them updated. Penelope sent us to get help, but she stayed behind she told us that a grey like cloud with a face went out of there screaming almost crashing in to her.'

'That was Voldemort.'

'We know Cedric told us what happened even with Voldemort. She now knows what that was.'

'The teachers and everyone are denying Voldemort is back.

'Dumbeldore is here Hermione.'

'Keep the link open, but be careful if you feel him in close the link.'

'Okay'

"Good afternoon Harry."

"Afternoon Headmaster. How is Cedric."

"Mr . Diggory is fine as are the others."

"What happened to the stone."

"Sadly it was destroyed along with the mirror. Cedric saw the stone in the mirror and destroyed it. He had no choice. He says that it was your idea, but Voldemort got to you first."

"So he managed to destroy it good."

"Yes it was a good thing."

"Will Nicholas die."

"He is a good friend and he has enough Elixer to set his affairs in order. So do not worry."

Harry watches as the Headmaster leaves and the Poppy comes to let him out of the Hospital.

'Hermione where are you.'

'In the library why.'

'I am being released. I'll meet you there.'

Arriving at the library just a few minutes later he sees Hermione with Penelope.

Hermione sees him and rushes to hug him.

"How long has it been."

"Two days." Penelope tells him as she gives him a hug also.

"Where is Cedric." he asks

"Behind you. I just got here."

Harry turns around and sees Cedric, but he has a small cut above his eye.

"Is that gonna be a scar."

"Yeah I decided to keep it as a reminder that he is still out there."

"I hear you joined the order along with Penelope."

"Yeah I did and when my father found out and after looking at my memory he joined also, but since he is already part of the order out here he will be passing information. He said that I shouldn't trust Dumbeldore and now I know why. Your mum and dad showed me and Penelope some memories and what he has done. It's the main reason we joined."

"My parents joined also except I already didn't trust him and neither did my parents."

"So is it true."

"What." asks Harry

"That your Harry Potter."

"Yes and no." he tells them

Cedric and Penelope only nod because they understand what he means.

"You may have been Potter Harry." Cedric tells him

"However you were raised as an Evans and Wellington."

"Yep."

'Do they know about your true paternity.'

'Yes I decided to tell them.'

'That's good.'

'Yep now we have older students to help us.'

They continue talking and head up to their houses.

Before they know it the end of the year feast approaches and Slytherin wins the house cup.

"Told ya every year they win."

"Figures."

"There is next year guys." Hermione tells them.

Minerva taps her glass and the hall goes quiet. Albus begins to speak.

"Another year gone and now the house cup need awarding. In fourth place Huffelpuff with three hundred and twelve points. In third place Gryffindor with three hundred and fifty-two points. In Second Place Ravenclaw with Four hundred and seventy-one points

In First Place Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two points. Well done however there will be some last minute points added."

The hall goes quiet and pauses

"To Penelope Clearwater for your brains and using the one thing that most wizards don't have to help others twenty points."

The hall claps

"Were in first place now."Cho tells them

"To Hannah Abbott for standing up to a group of friends to keep them out of trouble twenty points."

"To Hermione Granger for your pure itelluct to help others thirty points." Harry hugs her while she blushes.

"To Cedric Diggory for helping those in need and helping first years relax ninety points."

All of Huffelpuff clap because it was his idea that all older students help the first years adjust to being away from home.

"To Ron Weasley for the best game of chess that this castle has seen twenty points."

Cedric looks behind him at Penelope wondering if this has to do with that big chess game that was an obstacle.

Penelope then turns to her table to see what they are saying.

"Huffelpuff is ties with Slytherin."

Meanwhile at the Huffelpuff table they are mentioning the same thing

'He better not be giviing me any points that make Huffelpuff win.'

'He probably will.'

"Our last points go to-"

"Susan Bones." Minerva interrupts

'What the heck it was supposed to go to Harry' he tells himself

"For her courage and strength to stay behind in the face of trouble to protect her friend. Twenty points." Minerva tells them

Everyone claps and cheers.

"Well Albus I think a different change is needed don't you think.

Albus just nods his head as changes the flags of Slytherin to that of Huffelpuff and sits down.

RAVENCLAW TABLE

"Well at least we got second place." Cho tells them

"I am surprised that Harry wasn't part of the last ones to get any points." replies a Claw

"He was going to though." Penelope tells them

They all look at her wondering what she met and to continue

"Didn't you see how McGongall interrupted and Dumbeldore looked upset"

They all look at her and nod when the conversation switches to that of their summer plans

"So Penelope what are you and your Huffelpuff boyfriend doing over the summer."

"He is not my boyfriend." she replies

"Not Yet." Cho tells her

"He will be another tells her.

"So what are you doing."

"Cedric has to pack when he gets home."

"What why."

"He's going to California with Harmony and Neville."

"Why."

"They are going to Disneyland."

"What's Disneyland."

"It's an amusement park with lots of rides and rollercoasters and characters." a muggle-born tells them

"They are going to have lots of fun and I can guarantee you that there will be pictures which we can ask to see, but it won't be wizarding photos." he tells them

"I wanna see them." Cho tells them

All the other Ravenclaws nod their heads and before they know it the last feast is over.

HUFFELPUFF COMMON ROOM

"I can't believe our first year is finally over." Harry says

"It did go by fast." Hermione tells fast.

Neville walks up with Hannah and Susan

"So Hannah what are you doing over the summer."

"Me and Susan are just going to hang out." Hannah tells him

"We also know he is going with you to Disneyland." Susan tells him

Harry nods his head

"You better make she he stays safe or we will kill you got that." Hannah replies

Harry just nods his as Hannah and Susan head to the girls dorm with Hermione following.

'Night Harry.'

'Night Hermione.'

"Sorry about that. They are protective of me."

"I know Neville and I think that is pretty good." Harry tells him as they enter the boys room and going to sleep.

With most occupants in the castle asleep only two groups are awake meeting in their designated locations.

HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"What was up with Minerva giving points to Susan."

"I have no idea they were supposed to go to Harry."

"Is it possible that Minerva knows."

"I don't think so Severus I have looked at her mind and she is always feeling sorry that she never stopped me. She always pictures him getting picked up by deatheaters or his relatives tossing him in a river or something."

"Stupid witch."

"What about the Flemmel money." asks another voice.

"Sadly I got a notice that the will reading will be sometime in the future."

"Then how am I supposed to pay for my sons education."

"What I can't come next year."

"Of course Mr. Weasley you will come next year."

"That is good."

"Speaking of Harry. Ron were you able to get rid of his muggle books."

"No there is something wrong I couldn't even get near it, but Neville was able to sit on it."

"Then it must be protected. We have to get close."

"Ginny is already ready."

"Good. Mr Weasley you should probably go to bed."

Ron leaves as Molly walks out the castle so that she can apparate.

"Did you see that pigs grade hpwis he gonna do better."

"I had to change his grade. He had all trolls. He said he copied off of Harry and Ms. Granger."

"The anti-cheating charm."

"I am afraid so. I am going to need you to come up with more plans as will I."

Severus nods and leaves leaving Albus with his thoughts.

ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

Argus Filch is walking down the hall with Mrs. Norris when a door appears. Knowing that the door is for the room of requirement he enters and sees a round table with others already there. Upon entering Mrs. Norris changes into her human form.

"Welcome Argus and how is the castle so far. Everyone is asleep, but Ron and Severus were heading towards their dorms." Minerva tells him.

"What about you Michelle."

"As usual I get kicked by most students, but with Ron he has a big mouth especially when angry."

"As he said anything of value."

"Only that next year will be better especially with his sister coming. He also mentioned that the potions will probably start next year."

Minerva nods

"What about you guys." she addresses the ghosts.

"We have very intresting facts." Nicholas tells her.

"What would that be."

"My family is owed two life debts by the Dumbeldore the first was in the 18th century, but never collected the second was in the 19th century. Both of those were passed down. The house of Dumbeldore owes the house of Potter two life debts." Nicholas tells them.

"Severus also owes James Potter a life debt, but because he died it is now Harrys, but he also told me a secret. That he also gave Lily three life debts."

"Why would he do that Baron."

"He loved her. So Severus owes Harry four four life debts."

"That is six life debts that Harry can use are there any others."

"Yes, but it is not to Harry. It's for Hermione."

"What is it."

"Tom Riddle and Dumbeldore family owe Hermione a life debt. As it was never collected it was passed down." Lady Ravenclaw tells them

"Does Harry or Hermione owe either of their families a life debt."

"Yes." the Fat Friar tells them gloomy

Everyone looks shocked

"The House of Dumbeldore is what my house is now called. It was on my sixteenth birthday that I saved a young lad in a flood. His last name was Potter. That life debt was never collected and Albus does know of it, but he doesn't know that he is a descendant of me."

"Can ghost collect life debts."

"No, but you can have Aberforth collect it since they hardly talk." Fat Friar suggests

"Fillius any other ideas." asks Minerva

"When you suggested life debts I found a secret. Albus father had a child on the side. His father then killed the mother and had the child put up for adoption. The line then contiued nd they were all magical. Albus never knew.

"What is the last name of this family and can they be trusted."

"I have been your friend for years and you don't trust me. Minerva I am ashamed."

Everyone looks at Poppy shocked

"Your related to Albus."

"Sadly yes."

"Baron can Poppy take the life debt."

"Yes since she carries Dumbeldore blood it will be possible."

"How is it Albus doesn't know."

"Because I carry less then one percent of Dumbeldore blood for it to be hidden, but enough to ask for the life debt."

"Why hasn't Albus used the life debt against Harry."

"Probably because I can undo because he owes me a life debt." Poppy tells them

Everyone looks at her.

"My family has always been loyal to the Potters. My ancestor was a squib who worked for the Potters. She got married and had a magical baby. The Potters employed elves, but they also employed humans also. My family was one of them. My mother worked for James parents until their death. Since my mother was already dying they gave her room and board with a nurse around the clock. He knows that I am loyal to any and all Potters."

"That is good to know." Minerva tells them

"Have you heard anything from the inside yet

"Our inside contacts only contact when they can and I got it yesterday. Nothing has changed, but they say that Lucius has orders to make next year very bad and that students will get hurt." Minerva tells them

"Do they know what it will be."

"All they know is that history will probably repeat itself."

"They must be talking about the Chamber of Secrets." Bloody Baron tells them

"Isn't that a myth."

"No it isn't. You can even ask Myrtle because she was killed by the basilik." Baron tells them.

For the next two hours they continue their meeting.

The next day they all take the train back and it is a quiet ride back.

Getting off the Express Harry and Hermione say bye to their friends and head to their parents.


End file.
